Stoll
STOLL page 1 Ecriture gothique Histoire des familles Geschitchte der Familien Stoll + Bonitz G.E. Reutenauer page 2 INHALTSANGABE Einleitung S.4 Deutschlandkarte 5 Württemberg 6 Württemberg Landkarte 11 Lebensgeschichte von Wilhelm STOLL 12 Lehr-u.Wanderjähre 30 Verlobung und Heirat 42 Luckenwalde 46 Torgau 50 Geschichte der Stadt Torgau 58 Lukas Cranach 68 Johann Walter 72 Familie HAGMAIER ( Neilingen - Waldangelloch ) 82 Sachsen 94 Erzgebirge 100 Zwönitz 108 Schwarzenberg 118 Annaberg 126 Der Pestpfarrer von Annaberg 140 Lichtenstein 146 Genealogische Tafel 155 ZUSATZ Die Familien JUST und VON KOHLO Ihre Genealogie und Bilder. page 3 Présentation P.4 Carte d'Allemagne 5 Württemberg 7 Carte du Württemberg 11 Histoire de la famille de Wilhelm STOLL 13 Annee d'apprentissage et de compagnonnage 31 Fiangailles et mariage 43 Luckenwalde H Torgau 51 Histoire de la ville de Torgau 59 Le peintre Lukas Cranach 69 Le chantre Johann Walter 73 La famille HAGMAIER ( Neilingen - Waldangelloch) 83 La Saxe 95 Les montagnes metalliferes 101 Zwönitz 109 Schwarzenberg 119 Annaberg 127 L'aumonier des pestiferes d'Annaberg 141 Lichtenstein 147 Tableau genealogique SUPPLEMENT Les familles JUST et VON KOHLO Leur genealogie et illustrations I page 4 Famille STOLL-BONITZ L'histoire des ancetres STOLL nous conduit au Württemberg. Celle des BONITZ en Saxe ou plus precisement dans l'Erzgebirge, les monts metalliferes. Je place leur histoire dans le cadre de l'histoire generale.Torgau et Annaberg qui ont marque l'enfance et la jeunesse de Eva STOLL sont plus developpes. Leur cadre de vie est la bourgeoisie, le commerce, l'industrie, l'artisanat et la paysannerie. Je me base sur les recherches genealogiques de Otto Hagmaier et de Reinhard Bonitz et surtout sur la biographie et les Souvenirs de Wilhelm STOLL. J'ai moi-meme fait quelques recherches sur les autres familles, mais il reste beaucoup ä faire. J'ai cherche le maximum d'illustrations. Le texte francais est nettement plus court que le texte allemand.mais l'essentiel y est. C'est celui-ci qu'on a interet a lire. Il est quelquefois fortement resume. Geschichte der Familien STOLL und BONITZ [Diese Geschichte betrifft alle Vorfahren von Eva STOLL soweit sie mir bis heute bekannt s ind . Sie gründet Lf den Forschungen von Otto Hagmaier,der seinen Stammbaum " Deutschen Geschlechterbuch"veröffentlicht hat und dem Ahnenbuch von Reinhard Bonitz . Sie wertet vor im die Lebe. j.nsge schichte von Wilhelm STOLL aus . Durch jene Forschungen habe ich das Gebiet der Ahnen ausweiten rennen . Aber es bleibt noch viel zu tun . Die Familiengeschichte ist hineingestellt in die allgemeine Geschichte . Die Familien gehören zur Gesellschaftsschicht des Bürgertums ., des Handels , der Industrie,des Handwerks und des Bauerntums . Weil Torgau und Annaberg die Kindheit und Jugend von Eva STOLL stark beeinflusst haben , ist diesen Städten einen besonderen Platz eingeräumt worden . Der Stammbaum befindet sich am Ende des Buches. Printzheim - November 1988 En avril 98 j'ai ajoute le Supplement sur les families JUST et VON KOHLO avec la liste genealogique et les illustrations . Im April 98 habe ich die Geschichte der Familien JUST und VON KOHLO hinzu gefügt,sowie ihre Genealogie und Bilder . page 5 Carte d'Allemagne '' page 6 Die Geschichte der Familie Stoll fuhrt uns nach Wurrtemberg, denn Torgau war nur ein kurzes Zwischenspiel in der Kette der Generationen; die jetzt Lebende wird wohl nicht mehr nach Torgau zurückkehren und die nachfolgenden auch nicht. 1945 hat dort einen Schlusstrich gesetzt. Die Heimat der Stoll ist also Schwaben - im Elsass ist "Schwob - Schwowe " ein Schimpfname für alle Deutschen-. Der Ursprung ist im Süden von Stuttgart zu finden. Die Schwaben sind tüchtige, arbeitsame Menschen mit einem unverkennbaren Dialekt und einem Drang nach aussen. Im Sprichwort heisst es : "Schaffe , schaffe Häusle baue.'' Eine kurze geschichtliche Übersicht über das Herzogtum und Königeich Württemberg scheint mir angebracht; (nach Brockhaus) : "Der erstmals um 1080 genannte Conradus de Wirtinisberc ist der Erbauer der Stammburg (Wirtemberg ), auf dem Rotenberg bei Stuttgart. Ulrich I. (1226-65) war der Besitzer eines grösseren Gebietes im Neckar und Remstal und seit 1259 Marschall des Reichs über ganz Schwaben. Die Söhne und Enkel erweiterten den Besitz durch Heiraten, Kauf und Kriege : Eberhard I. -V. Eberhard IV. erwarb durch seine Heirat mit Henriette, Gräfin von Moempelgard, die Grafschaft Montbeliard, die dadurch später evangelisch und lutherisch wurde und bis 1796 württembergisch blieb. Bis zum Beginn unseres Jahrhunderts sang man noch deutsche Kirchenlieder, wie der Chorleiter des mennonttischen Chors uns bei der Hochzeit Annette sagte. Sein Sohn, Eberhard V. "im Barte, ''Württembergs geliebter Herr"', gründete 1477 die Universität Tübingen mit dem berühmten theologischen Stift, bekam 1495 den Herzogstitel' und machte sich dann zu "Eberhard I."'' Er gab dem Land eine Landesordnung mit Beteiligung der Stände an der Regierung. Ulrich führte die Reformation ein. Im 30-jährigen Krieg hatte das Land viel zu leiden. Eberhard III. musste fliehen und bekam sein Land erst 1648 ganz zuruck. Auch wahrend der Raubkriege Ludwigs XIV. (1688-92) wurde es chwer heimgesucht. page 7 ﻿WURTTEMBERG L histoire de la famille Stoll nous conduit au Württemberg , par Torgau, qui pour nous est associe ä ce nom , n'ete qu'un intermede dans la suite des generations . Les generations actuelles ont decide en 1945 de quitter la zone russe et les suivantes n'y retourneront plus ! L'origine de la famille se trouve au sud de Stuttgart parmi les Souabes. Les Sueves sont une peuplade germanique ,qui s'est fixe au 3eme siecle dans cette region . Les gens sont travailleurs , dynamiques et souvent aventuriers. Leur dialecte est specifique en Allemagne. Jetons un regard rapide sur l'histoire du duche et du royaume du Württemberg : Une lignee ininterrompue de comtes depuis 1200 , presque tous affubles du nom d'Eberhard , developpe son territoire par mariage , achat et guerres. Eberhard IV se marie avec la comtesse Henriette de Montbeliard et meurt ä 31 ans en 1419. Depuis lors et jusqu'en 1796 le comte est wurttembergeois et devient donc evangelique et lutherien par l'introduction de la Reforme . Montbeliard est une des 2 inspections lutheriennes de France, l'autre etant celle de Paris,formee essentiellement par des emigres alsaciens. Eberhard V.,le barbu, le plus populairedu pays,cree l'universite de Tubingue avec une des plus celebres facultes de theologie et son seminaire, ou beaucoup d'hommes celebres ont passe quelques annees . II recoit en 1495 le titre de duc et se mue. .en Eberhard I. II associe les divers etats au gouvernement . Son fils Ulrich introduit la Reforme . Le pays subit beaucoup de miseres pendant la guerre de 30 ans et par les armees de Louis XIV ,qui voulait de 1688-92 annexer le territoire . Frederic I. (1754~1816) s'allia ä Napoleon, maria sa fille ä Jerome Bonaparte et recolta le titre de roi. En 1819 Guillaume I.donna au pays une constitution avec la liberte de la presse et la Separation des pouvoir. page 8 Friedrich I. (1754-1816) schloss sich an Napoleon an und wurde von ihm 1805 zum König ernannt . Er verheiratete seine Tochter Catharina mit Jeröme Bonaparte. 1819 bekam Württemberg durch Wilhelm I. (1816-64) eine Verfassung mit Pressefreiheit und Trennung von Rechtspflege und Verfassung. Am 1.1.1871 wurde das Land Glied des deutschen Reichs und machte 1919 eine republikanische Verfassung. 1933-45 regierte ein Reichsstatthalter . 1951 schaffte eine Volksabstimmung das Bundesland Baden-Württemberg, den "Süd-Weststaat der Bundesrepublik". Südlich von Stuttgart lebten von 1500 an viele dieser Vorfahren . Unter ihnen kennen wir vor allem FIGEL und LEIPOLDT. Sie sind von Rolf Bidlingsmaier in 2 Aufsätzen behandelt worden (Südwestdeutsche Blätter für Familien-und Wappenkunde).Die Familien waren begütert und führten oft das Amt des Schultheissen» Die FIGEL wohnen seit Beginn in Plieningen : der Älteste Hans (52864)war Maier und Bauer ; er starb 1536. Seine Frau war Barbara HAG (HAG / HEGE / EGE) genannt Widmannin. Diese Familie ist in mehreren "Gliedern schon 1525 ansässig;sie gehört also zu den alteingessessenen . Widmann heisst Widumbauer , Bewirtschafter eines der Kirche "gewidmeten" (=gestifteten) Gutes . Der Übername wird die Familie Figel durch viele Generationen kennzeichnen. Michel FIGEL (6608) heiratet 1605 in eine alte Familie von Kemnat ein : Anna REYHER(6609) ist eine Enkelin des Schul theissen Balthasare 26436).Schafhofbesitzer,der das Amt 1550-58 führte. Der älteste uns bekannte LEYPOLDT ist Christian(25712) geboren um 1495;gestorben 1559/60 . Er ist 1528 in einer Musterungs liste des Amtes Stuttgart erwähnt ; er zahlt 1545 4 fl, Türkensteuer ; er ist 1558 aufgeführt als"Alt Christa LUIPOLD",der mit "Chatharina vo Sieelfinge"verheiratet ist ; er wohnt in Plieningen . Der Sohn "Christa LUIPOLD Jung"(12856) war mit "Barbla von Oberaichen" verehelicht (3 Töchter 6 Söhne) . Der Enkel Georg (3214)1588-1631 wurde Heiligenpfleger , Schultheiss von 1621 bis zu seinem Tod . Er war verheiratet mit Anna FIGEL 1595-1637(1 Tochter 6 Söhne).Die Tochter Margarete 1613-1686 heiratete den Müller Blasius FROSCHLE in Stockhausen(1606=1640=1660),Gerichts-und Ratsverwandter, tfon. diesem Paar kommt eine grosse Nachkommenschaft her:unter andern Israel Hartmann,Waisenschulmeister von Ludwigsburg ; Gertrud Pfeilstock-Stockmayer ; Theodor Heuss .Bundespräsident; Rolf Bidlingsmaier,Genealoge . page 9 En 1919 le pays se donna une Constitution republicaine, mais de 1933 jusqu'en 1945 un "Reichsatatthalter " le domina. En 1951 un referendum populaire institua l'etat du Sud-Ouest, le Bade-Württemberg de la Republique Federale Allemande. Les ancetres STOLL sont venus dans ce pays et par le mariage avec les filles du pays ont acquis une genealogie souabe tres importante. Au sud de Stuttgart nous trouvons des ancetres depuis 1500, que nous connaissons par les recherches de Bildinsmaeir. La famille FIGEL vit ä Plieningen. Le plus ancien Hans(52864) est maire et paysan cossu; il mourut en 1536. Sa femme Barbara HAG (HÄG / HEGE / EGE) etait d'une famille etablie depuis longtemps; sa branche etait surnommee Widmann, ce qui signifie gerant d'un bien d'eglise. Ce surnom est reste attache a notre branche des Figel pendant des generations. Michel FIGEL (6606) epouse en 1605 Anna REYHER, d'une ancienne famille de Kemnat . Son grand-pere Balthasar (26436) etait eleveur de moutons et maire de 1550-58. Le plus ancien des LEYPOLDT est Christian (25712) ; Il est ne vers 1495 et mort en 1559/60. II paye en 1545 4 fl. pour l'imposition turque. II est nomme' en 1558 "Vieux Christa LUIPOLD", marie ä Plieningen avec "Chatharina vo Sieelfinge" (Sielmingen). Le fils "Christa LUIPOLD le Jeune" (12856) etait marie avec "Barbla de Oberaichen"; le couple avait 3 filles et 6 fils. Le petit-fils Georg (3214) 1588-1631 etait administrateur des biens paroissiaux et maire (nomme par le duc) de 1621 ä sa mort precoce. II epousa Anna FIGEL 1595-1637 et eut avec 6 garcons et 1 fille. Celle-ci Margarete se maria avec le meunier Blasius FR0SCHLE(1606=1640=1660 ) conseiller juridique et communal. Ce couple figure 17 fois parmi les ancetres de notre genealogue Bidlingsmaier et aussi dans la genealogie du president de la republique de la R F A Theodor Heuss. page 10 {C}Wiedergabe des auf Seite 12, in gothischer Schrift, dir heute niemand mehr lesen kann, geschriebenen Textes : "Wenn ich nun, im Geiste zuruckblickend, mein ganzes Leben an mir voruberziehen lasse, so muss ich sagen, dass Alles, sei es Gluck, sei es Missgeschick, kommen musste, wie es kam. Ich befahl dem Herrn meine Wege und Alles hat er wohl gemacht, Nie habe ich und alle meine Lieben notgelitten und obgleich ich das sogennannte biblische Alter langst uberschritten habe, befinde ich mich geistig und korperlich noch vollauf gesund. Sogar die shcreckliche Kriegszeit gieng an uns allen glucklich voruber ! Ein Gottliches Walten hat Alles geleitet und dankbaren Herzens blicke ich mach Oben ! Du Herr hast Alloes wohl gemacht; Lob, Ehr und Dank sei Dir gebracht ! Mag der liebe himmlische Vater uns Alle auch fernerhin gnadig fuhren und leiten ! Diese Lebenserinnerungen widmet zum freundlichen Andenken seiner lieben Tochter Sophie Torgau 1. Mai 1930 Ihr Vater Wilhelm Stoll, sen (im 86 sten Lebensjarh)" a rescannee page 11 carte de l'allemagne page 11.a Was der Grossvater STOLL nicht wusste. LUDWIGSBURG ist eine Gründung der Herzöge von Württemberg zu Beginn des 18. Jahrhunderts . Sie Hessen da eins der grössten Barockschlössern Deutschlands erbauen. Der Baumeister dieses "schwäbischen Potsdam" war Prisoni. Die 1709 gegrundete künstliche Siedlung zog die Bürger an durch kostenlosen Bauplatz und Baustoffe und 15jährige Steuerfreiheit. So liess sich auch Adam Friedrich ST0LL (192), geboren 24.1.1706 in Stuttgart, gestorben 27.6.1755 in Ludwigsburg, im Jahre 1727 in der Stadt nieder als Seifensieder. Sieben Kinder wurden dort getauft von 1730 bis 1746. Seine Frau war Catharina Magdalena HAUBER. Merkwürdigerweise nimmt er als Paten und Patinnen nur Verwandte seiner Frau, Hof-und Stadtapotheker Schöndörfer, Konrad Hauber, fürstlicher Zeugwart in Stuttgart, Pfäfflin, Kirchmeister des Metzgerhandwerks, Cerfin Hirihwirtin in Asperg. (Es gibt noch andere Stoll in dem Kirchbuch). Bei der Taufe der Jüngsten wird Adam Friedrich als Stadtlieutenant bezeichnet ! Philipp Kaspar (96) geb. 15.3.1737, heiratet nach Birkach Anna GÖTZ (97) geb. in Kernnat 1735. Dort südlich von Stuttgart entsteht das neue Schlo ss Hohnheim. Dort heiraten dann die Nachkommen Einheimische, sodass viele Ahnen aus dieser Gegend stammen. (Siehe Liste im französischen Text ). In Kernnat hat Rolf Bidlingsmaier für mich Nachforschungen angestellt und, weil die Kirchenbücher bis 1558 zurückreichen, hat viele Vorfahren entdeckt. Auszüge zeigen, dass von Februar bis April 1814 in Kernnat 48 Personen an Typhus gestorben sind; unter ihnen sind Gottfried und Juliane GEHRUNG (50/51) und Ursula GEHRUNG geb. OBERMÜLLER (101) und Johann Georg GEHRUNG (102). Adam Friedrich STOLL(192) war der älteste Sohn von Mathäus STOLL (384) Bürger und Bäcker in Stuttgart. Er stammte aus Kirchheim unter Teck, ist dort 1676 geboren und 44jährig am 31.12.1719 in Stuttgart gestorben. Seine Frau Eva ZOLLER (385) war aus Stuttgart-20.1.1684-14.12.1710. Ihr Vater war Tobias ZOLLER (770), Büchsenmacher in Stuttgart, aus Tübingen stammend /1641-28.12.1704 (63 J.). Ihr Großvater war Benedikt ZOLLER (1540), Pulvermacher in Tübingen gestorben vor 1667. Catharina Magdalena HALIBER (193), geboren 14.3.1704, stammte aus einer Küferfamilie : der Vater Johann Conrad (386)/1677-7.10.1747(70 J.) kam von Maulbronn nach Stuttgart. Der Großvater Johann Matthäus (772) war Herrenküfer in Maulbronn (gestorben nach, 1702). (Die Stadt hat eine berühmte evangelische Klosterschule in der ehemaligen Zisterzienserabtei heute evang. theolog. Seminar, und eine 3schiffige romanische Pfeilerbasilika). Johann Conrad heiratete Christina Katharina BLANK (387)/2.6.1682-30.10. 1741, Tochter des Bürgers und Weingärtners von Stuutgart Johann Georg (774). In Kirchheim u.Teck (dort besuchten wir Torgauer!) lebte Johann Jakob STOLL (768), Schreiner seines Zeichens, gestorben vor 1705. Zu erwähnen sind noch: (1542) Johann Michael HEINTZ, Hofbuchsenmacher in St. der aus Heidenheim kam. (1548) Johann Christoph BLANK, Bürger in Stuttgart. (1550) Johann Georg DOTTINGER, Korporal auf dem Hohenasperg (Festungsanlage des 16.Jahrh. auf dem 365M. hohen Keuperberg NW von Ludwigsburg bis 1883 Staatsgefängnis). (3084) Michael HEENTZ Bürger in Heidenheim, gestorben vor 1644 , (3086) Johann Leennard BETZ, Bürger in Stuttgart, gestorben vor 1644. page 11.b A Ludwigsburg les ducs de Württemberg firent construire a partir de 1700 un immense chäteau en style baroque et une nouvelle ville. A partir de 1727 Adam Friedrich STOLL (192 ) s'y établit avec sa femme Catharina Magdalena HAUBER. Jusqu'a sa mort en 1755. Il y aoquit la bourgeoieie et s'établit oomme fabviaant de savon. Y naquirent 7 enfants, dont le 5eme Philipp Kaspar (96), né le 15.3.1737 s'établit a Hohenheim. Curieusement parmi les parrains et marraine ne figurent que des parents de la femme. Philipp Kaspar vit donc au sud de Stuttgart a Birkach et ses descendanta s'allient aux familles de la region, de sorte que nous y trouvons des ancetres oomme GÖTZ (194) de Birkach RAPP (196) de Birkach / (412) agrümlteur et maire de Plieningen GEHRUNG (800) (816) Charpentier ou tisserand ä Kemnat (Dans cette ville le typhus, apporté par l'armée russe a fait de février a avril 1814 48 victimes; parmi elles les ancetres de cette famille (101-102-50-51) ! HEIMSCH (804) de Ruit OBERMULLER (202) meunier sur la Neumuhle FROSCHLE (820) de Stockhausen, maire de Plieningen HASPEL (414) boucher de Kornwestheim ETTISCHER (802) maire de Kernnat SCHMOHL (806) charpentier de Degerloch GAUDER (818) journalier de Kernnat FRITZ (322) d'Esslingen FIGEL (826) de Kernnat KAISER (801) de Kernnat SCHNEIDER (805) de Kernnat WEBER (821) de Kernnat KRAMER (827) de Kernnat SCHOPF (817) de Plieningen SCHUMACHER (819) de Bernhausen HERMANN (825) de SCHARNHAUSEN carte postale de Ludwigsburg page 12 {C}GESCHICHTE DER FAMILIE STOLL NACH DEN AUFZEICHNUNGEN VON WILHELM STOLL (1845-1931) Grossvater Stoll hat auf Wunsch einiger Enkel Naheres uber die Herkunft und das Schicksal der Familie, in seinem 86. Lebensjahr, berichtet. Hier das Schlusswort mit seiner Handschrichft : Manuscrit de Wilhelm Stoll (retranscrit deux pages plus loin) page 13 HISTOIRE DE LA FAMILLE STOLL D' APRES LES MEMOIRES DE WILHELM STOLL (1845-1931) Ce grand-pere a ecrit ses memoires ä l'äge de 85 ans ä la demande de ses petits-enfants et les a dédiés a sa fille Sophie, qui s'est particulierement occupée de lui dans ses vieux jours. Lors de notre premier voyage a Torgau nous avons ramené l'original et l'avons remis ä Walter Stoll, qui dans son usine a fait etablir la photocopie que nous possedons. Dans le post-scriptum que je cite en photocopie a cote, le grand-pere rend gloire ä Dieu, auquel il a recommandé son sort et qui a tout fait a merveille. Personne de la famille n' a souffert de misere. Meme la terrible guerre nous a tous epargnes. "Bien qu'ayant depasse l'age biblique (70 et 80 ans I), je suis en bonne santé physique et mentale. La providence divine a tout dirigé et avec reconnaissance je leve mes yeux vers le ciel. Seigneur, tu as bien fait toute chose; louange, gloire et honneur te soient rendus ! Que le Pere Celeste bien-aime continue a nous diriger et protéger, nous tous ! Fait ä Torgau le 1 mai 1930." Quand Wilhelm avait de 7-9 ans, de 1852 ä 1854, son grand-pere Philippe (48), 1768 - 1854 venait de Birkach a Hohenheim leur rendre visite, prenait son verre de Schnaps et racontait au petit garcon l'histoire familiale. Elle remontait donc en gros ä 1700. Son origine serait en Hesse : la famille aurait quitte le pays pour des raisons politiques ou religieuses pendant la guerre de 30 ans et s'est établie au Württemberg. Tous les premiers-nés portaient le nom de Philippe, preuve supplementaire. Tous les STOLL étaient restaurateurs et bouchers. Ils possédaient des terres et avaient une bonne situation ä Birkach; le grand-pere etait meme bourgmestre. Ils etaient tous grands et forts. Le frere du grand-pere etait repute etre le plus fort de la region. II a donné une cuisante raclée a un rustre qui avait eu l'audace de frapper ä la file 11 paysans de Birkach . Son pere s'appelait Philipp Kaspar (96) et habitait ce village . Page 14 Als der Grossvater Wilhelm (12) 7-9 Jahre alt war, kam sein Grossvater Philipp Jakob (48), 1768 - 1854, von Birkach nach Hohenheim, trank dort sein Schnäpschen und sagte : "Komm Wilhelm, setze dich zu mir" und erzählte dann von der Familie, was bis 1700 zurückreichte. Die Familie soll aus Hessen stammen und wohl während des 30 jährigen Kriegs wegen ihrer politischen Gesinnung oder ihrer evangelischen Haltung ausgewiesen und in Württemberg sesshaft geworden sein. Den Vornamen Philipp sollen jeweils die Erstgeborenen getragen haben ! "Alle STOLL hatten Gastwirtschaft und Fleischerei, waren wohlhabend und hatten Feld und Wiesen. Der Grossvater war auch noch Schultheiss der Gemeinden Birkach und Rüdersberg. Alle Stoll waren grosse, kräftige Männer. Der Bruder des Grossvaters soll der stärkste Mann in der Umgegend gewesen sein." "einmal fuhren 12. Bauern aus Birkach nach Stuttgart, um in einer dortigen Bierbrauerei Treber zu holen, welche als Futter gebraucht wurden. Diesen hintereinander fahrenden Fuhrwerken begegnete nun auf der Stuttgarter Weinsteige ein anderes, dessen Führer jedem der Birkacher Bauern die Peitsche um die Ohren knallte, dass sie vorerst nicht mehr aufschauen konnten. Grossvaters Bruder, der letzte in der Reihe, sah das alles mit an und als nun dieser Flegel zu ihm kam, so fuhr er ihm mit seinen kräftigen Pferden in das Vorderrad, hielt dadurch dessen Wagen fest und sagte : so nun will ich dir alles mit Zinsen heimzahlen, und schlug ihn windelweich". Der Vater hiess Philipp Kaspar (96) und lebte in Birkach. Auch ohne Illustrierte und Fernsehen wurden die Geschichten von den noblen Familien kolportiert. So hören wir von dem Herzog Karl von Württemberg : Obgleich katholisch, verheiratete er sich mit der evangelischen Prinzessin Elisabeth, einer Nichte Friedrich des Grossen; diese trennte sich von ihm nach 8 Jahren, weil sie mit seinem Tun und Handeln nicht einverstanden war. . page 15 BIRKACH L'eglise a ete construite en 1780 par l'architecte du duc R. F. Fischer. Elle en garde son caractere originel avec presbytere attenant. Birkach est l'endroit, ou Philipp Kaspar ST0LL (96), 1738 - 1825 né a Ludwigsburg, s'est fixé autour de 1770 : c'est l'epoque, ou le chateau de Hohenheim est construit et devient la residence du duc. Cela provoque un accroissement du village et des possibilités de developement, dont profite Philipp. II y epouse Anna GöZ (97), 1735 -1783. Son pere Adam Friedrich etait fabricant de savon ä Ludwigsburg (192) Sa mere s'appelait Maria Margarete HAUBER. page 16 Nach Jahren lernte der Herzog auf einer Jagdgesellschaft Franziska von Leutrum kennen und verliebte sich in sie. (Sie war eine Tochter des armen Freiherrn von Bernadin und musste auf Wunsch der Eltern den hässlichen und rohen Frei - herrn von Leutrum heiraten). Sie wollte wissen, wer er war; da schrieb er : "Was fragest du wo her ich stamme und wie der heisse, der dich liebt !? Genügt dir nicht die edle Flamme, die frei dir ihren Weihrauch gibt ? Du bist mein höchstes Glück ! 0 glaub daran, vertrau dem reinen Sinn Und frage nicht woher und wer ich bin ! Siehst du den Falter dort sich wiegen, das frohe Kind des Augenblicks, Von Blume fort zu Blume fliegen, geniessend hundertfachen Glücks ? Rosen sind Küsse auch ! Nach solchen Rosen zieht's mich Falter hin, O frage nicht woher und wer ich bin !" Der Herzog entführte sie später auf sein Schloss Hohenheim; nach der Scheidung und der Erhebung zur Reichsgräfin von Hohenheim heiratete er sie 1774. Durch ihre Liebenswürdigkeit und Herzensgüte hat sie ihn vollständig gelenkt und aus ihm einen guten und leutseligen Landesvater gemacht. "Franzele" war eine Wohltäterin der Armen. Der Grossvater Philipp hat als Kind arme, alte Frauen aus Plieningen, Birkach und Kemnat mit viel Liebe von dem hochgeehrten, lieben Franzele sprechen hören. Von 18 bis 25 Jahren war er dann Hofschlächter auf dem Schloss Hohenheim. Der Herzog hat ihn dann auch verheiratet, zum Glück, mit dem Mädchen, das er liebte : Eva Margarete RAPP (49). Auf einer Versteigerung hat er für 9 Gulden ein wunderschönes Pferd erworben, das die Husaren nicht reiten konnten, weil es immer kerzengerade in die Höhe ging, sobald man es besteigen wollte. Der Herzog sprach : "Schlächter, das Pferd bekommt Er aber nur dann, wenn Er es von hier wegreitet". page 17 Le grand-pere du grand-pere d'Eva raconte alors l'histoire du duc Charles de Württemberg, qu'il a connu l'histoire de son mariage raté avec une niece de Frederic le Grand, Elisabeth, qui le quitte apres 8 ans de mariage a cause de son caractere tumultueux ; l'histoire de son idylle avec Franziska de Bernadin, qu'il enleve a son mari et avec laquelle il s'installe dans le chäteau de Hohenheim. Elle fait de lui un prince doux et exemplaire - on dirait aujourd'hui un recit fabrique pour les illustrés ou la television l En effet en 1768 les états generaux offrent au duc Hohenheim et il y fait construire un chäteau, qui sera sa residence de 1775 ä 1793 . II y engage comme boucher le grand-pere Philippe ä 18 ans en 1786. Celui-ci y epouse Eva Margarete RAPP (49). Pour leur premier enfant le duc fait installer une roue hydraulique, qui berce l'enfant dans son berceau. Le duc s'amuse avec les ecoliers, qui peuvent manger des cerises sur les arbres, mais qui doivent siffler des qu'il passe sous peine d'etre renvoyés. II s'amuse quand les chevaux de la cavalerie sont vendus aux encheres aux paysans. Philippe a acquis un tres beau cheval, que les cavaliers n'arrivaient pas a dominer, pour 9 ducats. Le duc le lui accorde, s'il arrive a le monter et partir avec lui. Philippe avait reconnu que le cheval avait la bouche ensanglantée par le mors, que les hussards tiraient brutalement. II enleva donc cet instrument de torture et entoura le museau de la bete avec un linge doux et le cheval se laissa docilement monter et diriger vers l'écurie. Quelques semaines apres il vendit le cheval gueri ä un marchand juif pour 776 ducats. Quand la cour quitta Hohenheim pour Stuttgart en 1793, Philippe reprit la boucherie et le restaurant de son pere a Birkach. Tout n'était pas aussi idyllique en ces temps-la, puisque le servage existait encore "une forme a peine attenuée de l'esclavage. II fut aboli en Allemagne seulement a la fin du 18eme siecle". Les paysans etaient tenus a participer aux chasses organisées par les seigneurs, qui passaient par leurs moissons et leurs semences sans egard pour page 18 ﻿"Grossvater, ein praktischer Mann, hatte schon längst erkannt, dass dem Pferd durch rohe Behandlung die Lippen aufgerissen waren und ihm, durch die Zügel im Maule, natürlich grosse Schmerzen verursacht wurden. Er machte deshalb dem Pferd ein Nasenband und es liess sich nun ganz willig besteigen und wegreiten." Der staunende Herzog rief dann den Husaren zu : "Schamt euch ! schamt euch! Der Schlächter kann das Pferd reiten und ihr könnts nicht. Schamt euch"! Nach mehreren Wochen als das Pferd gesund war, wurde es einem Pferdehandler, einem Juden, für 776 Gulden verkauft ! Nach dem Tod des Herzogs Karl zog der Hof wieder nach Stuttgart und der Grossvater übernahm in Birkach die Schlächterei und Gastwirtschaft seines Vaters 1793. Es war durchaus nicht alles idyllisch und der Grossvater schreibt : "Damals waren die Bauern dem Fürsten noch leibeigen und mussten Frondienste tun; bei den vielen grossen Jagden das Wild zutreiben; bei den vielen Luxusgebäuden die Steine im Steinbruch brechen und herfahren; das Holz fällen und zuführen mit ihren Gespannen. Mitten in der Ernte mussten sämtliche Bauern aus 3 oder 4 Ortschaften, wenn der Fürst gerade die Laune hatte eine grosse Jagd zu halten, alles liegen lassen und das Wild zutreiben. Schonungslos wurden dabei die Saaten der Felder niedergetreten, was kümmerte den Herzog das Elend seiner Unterthanen ! "Was Staat, sagte er, der Staat bin ich !!" Er war das Gegenstück Friedrichs'' des Grossen. "Württemberg war damals 200 Quadratmeilen gross und hatte etwa 670 000 Einwohner. Diese mussten unter Herzog Karl in den Jahren 1757-75 die Kosten und Lasten tragen für den Bau des neuen Schlosses in Stuttgart, der Anlagen, Wilhelma in Berg, der Solitude, der Schlösser Ludwigsburg und Hohenheim, des Hirschparks in Kleinhohenheim und Scharnhausen etc und durch Steuern Geld für die grossen Jagden und das luxuriöse Leben des Herzogs und des ganzen Hofes entrichten.'' "Er wollte in seinem kleinen Ländchen Ludwig XV. nachmachen ! Erst durch Franziska wurde sein Grössenwahn gedämpft; nur durch sie wurde er ein besserer ''Mensch ! page 19 ﻿les pauvres laboureurs. Les serfs devaient sortir les pierres dans les carrieres, couper les troncs dans les forets et les amener avec leurs attelages aux lieux de construction. Les 670 000 habitants du pays ont ainsi contribué a la construction des chäteaux de Stuttgart, de Ludwigsburg et de Hohenheim; ils ont paye la vie luxurieuse de la cour de Charles V entre 1757 et 1775. Il voulait singer la cour de Louis XV de France et disait : L'etat,c'est moi. Nous avons deja entendu que "Franzele" l'a fait changer de mentalite, l'age aidant, sans aucun doute. Le duc suivant, Frederic, s'est fait nommer roi par Napoleon !! Le grand-pere raconte aussi comme le garde-forestier du duc l'a menace de son fouet et y a renoncé, lorsque celui-ci l'a prevenu, qu'il pourrait lui en cuire, parce qu'ils etaient seuls face ä face ! En 1810 Philippe (48) se remaria; il avait 5 enfants de la premiere femme et 4 de la seconde; Tous les 9 ont survecu et 7 ont eu des descendants. Philippe (24) 1806 - 1882 apprit le metier de boucher et ä 18 ans, compagnon, fit son tour d'Europe; il trouva du travail a Nancy, mais retourna a 21 ans pour son service militaire. Au tirage au sort il tomba sur un numéro inférieur et figurait parmi les 80 sur 320, qui avaient a accomplir le Service de guerre. Etant fortuné, il a pu payer un autre, qui fit le service a sa place. II repartit donc en France (il me semble que les STOLL sont attirés par ce pays !) et resta 4 ans a Vitry le Francois 1827-31. Par sa propréte et son zele il fit du magasin la premiere maison de la ville. II eut un accident : une chaise bascula sous lui; il voulut se retenir et un crochet penetra dans sa main et il y resta suspendu; avec l'autre main il agrippa un autre crochet et arriva a se degager tout seul. Ses terribles douleurs lui firent comprendre, ce que son Sauveur a du souffrir suspendu 6 heures sur la croix. Cette meme nuit sa soeur de Heumaden, a 200 heures de distance, ou une lettre mettait 3 semaines pour arriver, le vit en songe, étendu sur son lit, le visage crispé par la douleur. La correspondance, échangée ulterieurement par diligence, confirma la simultanéité de l'accident et de la vision ! page 20 Herzig Friedrich liess sich 1806 durch Napoleon den Titel König anhangen ! Unter ihm war in Hohenheim ein Förster, der die Bauern zwang hundert von Jagdhunden zu füttern und zu halten. Ein solcher Hund war der Anlass zu einem Zusammenstoss mit dem Förster und dem Grossvater; der Förster bedroht ihn mit der Hundepeitsche . "Herr Förster, die Türe ist abgeschlosse, wir sind allein. Hüten Sie sich gegen mich die Peitsche zu ergeben, es könnte Ihnen sonst schlecht ergehen!" Da hing er sie kleinlaut wieder an den Nagel und die Sache war erledigt. "Die Leibeigenschaft war ein mildere Form des Sklaventums. Erst Ende des 18. Jahrhunderts wurde sie in Deutschland abgeschafft." Philipp (48) hatte die Wahl als Schultheiss nur des halb angenommen, weil er dadurch vom Frondienst befreit war. Von der 1. Frau hatte er 5 Kinder. Von der 2. (°° 1810 ) 4. Alle 9 blieben am Leben; 2 davon blieben ledig. Er starb 1854 im 86. Lebensjahr. Die Stiefgrossmutter hat Wilhelm noch in Erinnerung, aber nicht in der besten. Nun erzählt er vom Vater : Philipp (24) 1806-1882 lernte Schlächter bei seinem Vater und ging mit 18 Jahren auf Wanderschaft. Damals ging der Wanderbursche zu andern Meistern, oft ins Ausland, um seine Lehre zu vervollständigen und anderes kennen zu lernen, bevor er die Meisterprüfung machen konnte. So kam Philipp nach Nancy. (Die Stolls scheinen ein faible für Frankreich zu haben durch die Generationen hindurch !) Nach 3 Jahren musste er wegen des Militärdienstes zurück zur Ziehung. Nur ein Teil wurde tatsächlich Soldat : Die "Kandidaten" zogen Lose und die niedrigen Nummern bezeichneten die Militärpflichtigen. 80 auf 320 mussten damals Soldat werden. Philipp zog ein schlechtes Los und sollte dienen. Aber da er vermögend war, zog er es vor einen Ersatamann zu kaufen (er bezahlte den Lohn für diese Jahre) und zog wieder nach Frankreich auf Wanderschaft. Er fand eine Stelle in Vitry-le-Francois und blieb dort 4 Jahre. Durch Sauberkeit und Fleiss machte er aus dem Geschäft das erste der Stadt. Dort passierte ihm der Unfall, dass er beim umkippen eines Stuhls mit page 21 14 ans plus tard, les fils de son patron de Vitry vinrent trouver Philippe pour les aider a acheter un troupeau de moutons a Kirchheim; ils lui confierent la caisse et toute la transaction, témoignage de la confiance qui regnaient entre eux ! Les francais consomment beaucoup de viande de moutons ! En 1832 Philippe epousa Julie GEHRUNG 1812-1908 de Kemnat. Ses parents y possédaient le restaurant "Au tilleul". Ils etaient morts en 1814 de la fievre typholde, importee par l'armee russe. (Elle poursuivait celle de Napoleon apres la debacle de Russie !). Des voisins l'avait contractee et la famille Gehrung les a soignés; les voisins guerirent, mais les Gehrung succomberentI Gottfried GEHRUNG (50) 1779-1814; Juliane GEHRUNG (51) 1785-1814. Ils avaient 2 enfants : 1 garcon de 5 ans, plus tard boulanger et restaurateur a Plieningen; 1 fille Julie (25) 2 1/2 ans: une tante les éleva. Le couple s'établit donc a Kemnat dans le restaurant "au tilleul" avec boucherie; y naquirent leurs enfants: Katharina 1833-1912 ép. Gehrung; Philippe 1834-1898, Garbe Hohenheim; Babette 1837-1922 ép. Rückle; Rösle 1838-1918 ép. Albrecht. En 1838 l'école d'agriculture et de jardinage, installée a Hohenheim, chercha un restaurateur; 65 candidats se présenterent; poussé par son beau-frere, Philippe posa sa candidature et le 66eme l'emporta. La famille s'installa donc ä Hohenheim. (En novembre 1942 Eva et moi avons déja visité les lieux). Y naquirent : Pauline 1841-1912 ép. Schwäble; Sophie 1842-1912; Wilhelm (12); Emilie 1848-1927 ép.Thäter; Mathilde 1851-1890 ép. Lipps. Des masses de Cousins inconnus doivent subsister. Le loyer était de 17 florins pour le restaurant et 1,5 ha de jardin; il possédait 1,5 ha de terre ä Birkach et la mere 4 ha a Kemnat; en plus elle avait 6 000 florins, ce qui etait une belle fortune. Les années 1848-55 étaient des années de misere et de pénurie pour toute l'Europe; 2 freres et 1 soeur de Philippe firent faillite. Comme celui-ci s'était porté garant pour eux, toute sa fortune y fut engloutie. Son bon coeur fut cause de ce malheur. Wilhelm, petit garcon, vit son pere prier a genou; page 22 der Hand in einem Fleischhaken hängen blieb." So hing er mit dem ganzen Körpergewicht an dieser Wunde frei da. Ermusste sich nun an dieser Wunde so weit hochziehen, bis er mit der andern Hand den benachbarten Haken ergreifen und die wunde Hand aushängen konnte." Wenn er's erzahlte sagte er : "Welche Schmerzen muss unser lieber Heiland erlitten haben, der 6 Stunden lang an solchen Wunden am Kreuze hieng !?" "Aber wie sonderbar ! In derselben Nacht sah ihn seine, etwa 200 Stunden entfernte, in Heumaden verheiratete Schwester, im Traum mit ganz schmerzhaften Gesicht im Bette liegen !! Der Brief brauchte 3 Wochen der Pferdepost, um die Sache zu klären und bestätigen. 14 Jahre später kamen die Söhne seines früheren Meisters zu Philipp ihn zu bitten mit ihnen auf dem Schafmarkt in Kirchheim eine Schafherde zu kaufen; er bekam die Kasse und musste alle Verhandlungen führen. "Man sieht daraus welches Vertrauen sich Vater in seiner früheren Stellung erworben hatte!" Mit 25 Jahren kam er nun in die Heimat zurück und verheiratete sich 1832 mit Julie GEHRUNG (25) 1812-1908 aus Kemnat. Ihre Eltern hatten dort den Gasthof zur Linde. Sie waren bereits 1814 am Typhus gestorben, "der durch die Russen eingeschleppt wurde. Sie pflegten eine daran erkrankte Nachbars familie. Diese wurde wieder gesund, aber nun erkrankten sie selbst daran und starben beide hintereinander." 2 Kinder waren da : 1 Sohn von 5 Jahren, der später Bäcker in Plieningen wurde; 1 Tochter von 21/2 Jahren Julie. Sie wurden von einer Tante erzogen. Philipp zog nun nach Kemnat und wurde dort Schlächter und Lindenwirt. 1838 wurde die Kostgeberei für die Acker-und Gartenbauschule in Hohenheim frei. Philipp, wegen einer Wette und durch Zureden vom Schwager in Plieningen, meldete sich als 66. Bewerber und erhielt die Stelle. Sein Stiefbruder Ludwig war dort auf der "Garbe" als Wirt . Die Pacht für Haus und 6 Morgen Gartenland betrug 17 Gulden. Er besaas 6 Morgen Feld und Wiesen in Birkach und seine Frau 15 Morgen in Kemnat und 6 000 Gulden Bargeld. Sie standen recht gut da. page 23 ﻿dans la chambre coucher pour que Dieu l'aide a sortir de cette misere. A force de travail et avec l'aide des aines de la famille les parents s'en sortirent, de sorte que le 7eme enfant, le cadet put faire des etudes d'ingenieur , Wilhelm. II raconte maintenant ses souvenirs d'enfance : Les enfants etaient tenus a aider les parents dans le jardin : arroser, enlever les mauvaises herbes; dans la boucherie : couper la viande ä saucisse ; fondre le lard et la graisse ; et dans la restauration : preparer les legumes pour es 80 repas des pensionnaires. A l'age de 4-6 ans il fut souvent effraye par ses soeurs ainees et leur amies aux cris : "Sauve-toi I Eichele arrive !" Cloue sur place , il ne pouvait que crier et pleurer , bien qu'aucun Eichele ne füt visible . Cela nous vaut une longue description de cet homme epileptique et le diagnostic. de ses crises . Et finalement la guerison miraculeuse par un paysan le jour du vendredi saint . Wilhelm a vu les crises et a vecu de longues annees ä cote du miracule l A 18 ans Eichele partit avec ses parents de Birkach avec 7 freres et soeurs pour emigrer aux Etats-Unis . II fut laisse dans un restaurant a Calais et ä dessein ou par des circonstances malheureuses les parents partirent sans lui ! A pied, sans un mot de francais, aide par des consuls d'un endroit ä l'autre, il passa aussi ä Vitry-le-Frangois , oü Philippe s'occupa de son compatriote. L'ecole d'agriculture de Hohenheim l'occupa comme homme de peine malgre son infirmite et c'est ainsi que Wilhelm le connut . A 9 ans il vecut un autre miracle, qui lui fut confirme encore 14 ans plus tard : 2 soeurs couturieres couchaient ensemble dans le meme lit et une nuit ä 1 heure elles entendirent chanter un beau choral et comprirent bien les mots : "Hülle, Fülle reiner Triebe, süsse Liebe, Fried und Leben ; Stärke , Licht und viel Vergeben". Le matin elles dirent : la chorale d'etudiants a merveilleusement chante cette nuit . Hais tous nierent ce fait. page 24 Ende der 1840 er Jahre bis Mitte der 50 er Jahre waren schlecht; Kisswachs um Kisswachs kam und viele verarmten. (Wir horten in Irland, dass diese Jahre sich dort katastrophal auswirkten durch Hungertod und Auswanderung!). Ein Bruder und eine Schwester, sowie der Stiefbruder, machten Konkurs; weil der Vater für sie Bürge geworden war, wozu ihn sein gutes Herz verleitet hatte, verloren sie nun ihr ganzes Betriebskapital. "So kamen die Eltern durch Vaters Geschwister in grosse Not, die besonders meine älteren Geschwister mit durchkämpfen mussten. Wie manchesmal sah ich als kleiner Knabe den Vater in das Schlafzimmer schleichen, wo er knieend den lieben Gott inbrünstig um Hilfe aus der Not anflehte." Die Namen der 8 Geschwister mit Familiennamen der Ehegatten findet ihr im französischen Text. Es müssen da noch viele Nachkommen leben ! Nun kommen wir zu den Kindheitserinnerungen von Wilhelm : "Wir alle, besonders aber die ältesten Geschwister, mussten viel im Garten und im Hause mithelfen, Beete ausgrasen, Stangenbohnen hinaufranken, begiessen, dann Fleisch schneiden zum Wurstmachen, Speck schneiden und das Schmalz auslassen, was bei uns aber nie verboten war, nach Herzenslust davon zu essen. Die liebe Mutter hatte von abends 4 Uhr ab, immer vollauf zu tun, das Gemüse für den andern Tag für die etwa 80 Personen zu richten und bat mich oft, anstatt auf der Strasse mit andehn Kinder zu spielen, ihr dabei zu helfen. Befohlen hat sie es nie." Er war mit 5 Jahren zur Schule gekommen, damit der wilde Junge mehr unter Aufeicht sei; aber er heisst das nicht gut; zu früh angestrengt, ist geisttötend ! Als er 8 Jahre alt war, horte er wie ein Zigeunerin zur Mutter sagte : "Halten Sie diesen Knaben immer gut, denn wenn Ihnen im Alter keines Ihrer Kinder helfen kann, verlässt er Sie nicht. Es kam ja später auch so, aber nach dem Tod der guten Mutter habe ich mir doch bittere Vorwürfe gemacht nicht weit mehr getan zu haben." Als er 4-6 Jahre alt war, erschreckten ihn seine älteren Schwestern, und deren Schulfreundinnen, oft mit dem Ruf : der Eichels kommt, und liessen ihn schreiend stehen in seiner Angst; das machte ihnen Spass I page 25 A ce moment l'inspecteur Hinz, qui habitait 2 étages au-dessus, fit annoncer que sa chere femme était morte cette nuit a 1 heure. Alors mon pere dit : Ce ne sont pas les étudiannts qui ont chanté, mais les anges ont entonné le cantique 342 du livre wurttembergeois : "Es ist etwas des Heilands sein Ich Dein, o Jesu, und Du mein, In Wahrheit sagen konnen..." A 12 ans ill eut le droit de conduire pour la premiere fois un attelage de chevaux pour prendre des dragues dans la brasserie a Stuttgart. En decembre par verglas il ramena tout seul un cheval et une voiture dans dans des situations tres dangereuses par la raideur da la pente. (Lire la détail dans le livre manuscrit !) A cette epoque sa soeur Rosle se fianca avec la technicien du batiment Herb. Dans une crise de rhumatisme on entoura ses jambes de Iin; un valet qui la veillait, avec Wilhelm, y mit le feu et le fiancé mourut de ses brulure Wilhelm voulut étendre les flammes dans la chambre et se brula sérieusement les mains et les bras. II ne savait pas, qu'on aurait pu le faire facilement avec une couverture, ce que fit un étudiant russe pour la torche vivante qui fuyait dans la cour pour se jeter a l'eau. Dans l'école d'agriculture on enseignait la fabrication de la biere et du Sucre de betterave. La biere imbuvable était jetée; le sirop de sucre était conservé dans des cruches entreposés dans un couloir de la cave. Une aubaine pour les enfants, qui s'y glissaient pour lécher cette sucrerie. Un jour un garcon s'écria : j'ai attrapé un gros morceau et exhiba joyeusement sa masse sucrée. Il s'en donna a coeur joie, envié par les autres, jusqu'a ce que la douceur disparut. Il examina alors, ce qui lui resta en main et découvrit avec horreur et dégout une souris morte. Et personne n'eut plus envie de lécher ces sucreries. page 26 Eichele war dar Diener der Ackerbausehule und hatte da nein Brot;er war epi''leptisch; seine Anfalle sind medizinisch genau beschrieben und auch teil ••iai Heilung durch einen dauern an heiligen Charfreitag . Die Eltern waren von Birkaeh ausgewandert mit 8 Kindern und in Calais blieb der 18 jährige surUck ,ob absichtlich oder unabsichtlich in einem Restaurant Belassen . Nun cusete er zu Fuss zurück , vorn Konsulat von Stadt zu Stadt geschickt und traf in Vitry Philipp Stoll . Er kam schliesslich in die Heimat «urlick und lebte neben Wilhelm in dessen Kindheit und Jugendzeit . (V/) Kit 12 Jahren durfte er zum 1. Kai ein Pferdefuhrwerk leiten , um in Stuttgart Trebern zu holen . Später fuhr er bei Glatteis die Strecke und war «an* dem Pferd in grosser Gefahr . "In wieviel Kot hat nicht der gnädige Gott aber dir Flügel gebreitet ." Der Vater liess sich auch betören , teilzunehmen an einen Prozess wegen einer Killioneuerbschaft gegen den Staat Kolland ! Wilhelm erlabte , wie der Verlobt* seiner Schwester Sösle an Brandwunden starb ;er selbst verbrannte sieb dabei Band und Arm • Sein 11 Jahre älterer Bruder Philipp war sein Vorbild und ein Alleskön— »er z Fleischer , Wurstlsr , Gärtner , Bäcker und Kühlknecht . Hit 90 Jahren verheiratete er sieh und übernahm die Virtschaft * Garbe " in Hohenhtia , die später von seinem Sohn Wilhelm weitergeführt wurde . Xa trockenen Sommer 1851 verteidigte er die Wasserrechte am Laufbrunnen , die Professor Siemens von der Zuckerfabrik ihm streitig machen wollte mit einem stock 1 Zur Schule gehörte auch eine Bierbrauerei und Zuckerfabrik ,uro den Stu- denten die Herstellung des Zuckers aus Zuckerrüben und des öiers aus Gerste und Hopfes beizubringen , Das Bier konnte man gewöhnlich nicht trinken und eueste es weggiessen , aber des Senker konnte man verwenden . " Xa eines langen Flur der Zuckerfabrik waren in langer Reibe viel Zyruptöpfa, in welchen der Zuckerstoff aufbewahre war . Wir Kohenheiner Kinder benatstejyi page 27 ﻿Son frere Philipt)e pPe avait 11 ans d R savait tout faire ' ^ 1U± "* fUt touÖ°^s son modSle Pere ne lui laissa S^gT^ *" ** Bjj de deVenir >«»«*« ! «i. le ou boucher 1 ! 0XX qU'entre 3 Pr°f^sions : tailleur , cordonnier • J-i choisit donc la d ix ESP ,eal..Mt ^ ;""• l* -««— — o- «„in. SS 5 6 liTr«s tous I ^ ~: | fps! a ,.u,it aoo 'S :J J 6t menle dans la meunerie . Tout lui A 30 ans | se maria et puisqu , ^ ^ ^ £ «^ ^ | H ^ ^ ^^ ^ S°n ü Wilhel» P*«" « -cession ,duSqu.a mainte - «** (1930 ). Le restaurant existe ^^ |£g ^ fj Las annees 1848 -1855 etait des annees de misere et de famine dans tout 1' Europa . En Irlande , nous a-t-on dit , c- etait catastrophiaue a tel point que des millions moururent ou s■expatrierent j La fontaine de Hohenheim s'e- puisant , le professeur Siemens voulut interdire ä Philippe d'y prendre de l'eau et le menaca du baton , mais le garcon se dressa contre lui et le professeur prefera ne pas se battre avec un garcon boucher . Une abondante pluie supprima finalement le litige . n {C}f page 28 ﻿Flflseigfceit und leckten ihn ab • Der Flur hatte keine Fenster ,war deshalb siealich dunkel und sua geheimen »ebenen sehr geeignet . Einmal sagte unser Machbar Karl Butt , dir h Jahre alter war als ich s Oh 1 ich habe einen gans dicken Zaekerkluapen erwischt I Er zeigte uns denselben und wir beneideten ihn darua . Begierig und hocherfreut leckte er nun mit der Zange daran herum . Da mnt eines*! ging von dem Klumpen nicha Süsses mehr ab , weshalb er ihn naher betrachtet« und mit Schrecken und Ekel sah , dass er eine tote Maus in der Haad and dieselbe ganz saaber abgeleckt habe » Sie wollte auch,wie wir, Syrup. naschen , fiel dabei in den Topf hinein und ertrank .Von da an aber war uns Kindern die Lust,Syrup zu naschen,vergangen ' I "** Wilhelm erzählt auch noch einen Lauebubenstreich der Toni Siemens , Toch- ter des Professors and später 2- Frau ihres Vetters , des weltberümten Siemens tos der Firma Siemens and Halske : aas Lehm , Ziegelmehl ,Weissmehl und Zucker «achte sie einen Napfkuchen und tiberreichte ihm dem Lehrer Kiihnle als Geschenk der Matter • Grosse Entrüstung des Lehrer« nach der Entdeckung des Betrugs u. schwere Btrut* durch die Eltern und überbringung eines echten Napfkuchens durch die Mutter 1 hS page 29 ﻿En-haut vous voyez le chäteau de Hohenheim du 18eme siecle et y attenant les bätiments modernes de l'universite. A l'arriere-plan la tour de TV et la ville de Stuttgart. En-bas le restaurant "zur Garbe Q , ayant appartenu ä W. Stoll, ou Wilhelm (12) a passe son enfance H0HENHEIM UND GARBE page 30 ﻿WILHELM 3T0LLS LEHR - und WANDERJAHRE. Nach der Konfirmation blieb er noch 1 Jahr zuhause ,weil die Mutter ihn zu schwach hielt , und trat dann in das Bruderhaus in Reutlingen ein , um Maschinenbauer zu lernen . Er blieb von 1860 bis 1864 dort : für die Lehre musste er 200 Gulden bei eigenem Bett und eigener Wäsche be- zahlen 5 er machte da technisches Bureau , Modelltischlerei , Schlosserei und Eisendreherei durch • Die Werherschen Stiftungen haben wir mit dem deutsch-französischen Lager in der Schwäbischen Alb , das Heiner Weitbrecht und ich organisierten, besucht : ein grosses , christliches Werk » Wilhelm ist so sehr davon beein- druckt ,dass er 70 Jahre danach ausführlich darüber berichtet . Hier nur einige kurze Exzerpte t "Gustav Werner war der Sohn eines Universitätsprofessors in Tübingen , ein Mann voll christlicher Liebe und Herzensgüte ,» Schon als 14 jähriger tausch- te er seine neuen Stiefel aus Mitleid gegen die verflickten , schlechten Schuhe eines Wanderburschen aus • Als in seiner Vikarzeit die Eltern von 8 Kindern wegstarben , nahm er die Kinder bei sich auf und hielt für sie eine Wärterin . Von da und dort wurden ihm noch mehrere dazu gebracht .Nach eini- ger Zeit konnte er ein Haus in Reutlingen kaufen und zog dort mit 33 Kindern ein £ " Da Werner predigte , dass jeder gleich nach seinem Tode vor seinen Richter treten müsse , an ein jüngstes Gericht nicht glaubte ; es sogar als ein grosses Unrecht ansah , wenn der Tote Jahrtausende auf sein Gericht warten müsste , so verstiess er damit unser Glaubensbekenntnis , erregte bei sei- nen Vorgesetzten Ärgernis und wurde deshalb aus der evangelischen Kirche ausgestossen ." Als Wanderprediger fand er Unterstützung für sein Werk besonders auch in der Schweiz . Als Wilhelm dort war , brannte die Stadt Glarus ab ; Gustav Werner reiste hin und brachte 66 arme Kinder nach Reutlingen mit ; damals lebten 600 Menschen im Werk . SM page 31 Les ANNEES D'APPRENTISSAGE ET DE COMPAGNONNAGE de Wilhelm STOLL 8 Lue Lui- den ■Ute? & Le cadet de la famille a eu la possibilite de choisir son metier : läge nieur , constructeur de raachine et plus tard proprietaire d'usine I II a eu la chance de faire son apprentissage dans une maison extraordinaire dont il parle encore 70 ans apres avec respect et admiration : la fondation Gustav WERNER , la »«maison des freres V ä Reutlingen . Avec le camp franco- allaaand , que Heiner Weitbrecht et moi dirigions dans l'Alb Souabe , nous avons visite cette oeuvre sociale et caritative - De 1860 - 6k Wilhelm rectit une formation de dessinateur industriel , de nenuisier , serrurier et tourneur ,formation multiple unique ; ses parents devaient payer 200 florins et fournir le linge et la literie . Quand il a- bregea sa formation pour pouvoir fairejle Polytechnicum avant son service mi-l litaire , il fallut payer 50 florins en plus • Gustav Werner etait vicaire de l'eglise lutherienne du Württemberg et dut la quitter pour une question dootrinale mineure • II avait pris chez luij 8 enfants d'une famille , «fon.s"les parents venaient de deceder . Predicateur itinerant , il gagnait de quoi les elever et les autres enfants , que des ' ames charitables"lui amenaient • II acquit une maison a Reutlingen , oü il s'installa avec 33 enfants orphelins ; pour les garder apres leur scolarite il se vit amener a s' occuper de leur apprentissage et ä organiser ce service| Dans ses Conferences il fit appel a des maitres pour les differentes profes-l sions et eut la satisfaction a Heilbronn d-'etre entendu par 1 tailleur 1 coj»donnier , 1 menuisier , 1 serrurier , 1 argentier , 1 graveur , 1 charron| et 1 boome d'affaire . Ils vinrent s«installer ä Reutlingen pour former les apprentis dans leur metier , de sorte que les garcons partaient avec une for| mation professionnelle acheveeet les filles trouvaient du travail dans la maison . 600 personnes vivaient dans la fondation , lorsque Wilhelm y etait, A cette epoque la ville de Glarus fut «'y rendit et en ramena 66 enfant ravageepar un incendie . M.Werner s pauvres pour leur donner asile chez lux 14. page 32 ﻿«Damit die religiöse Erziehung nach der Schulentlassung nicht verloren geh« schuf Werner wAstätten zur Berufsausbildung der Knaben ; die Mädchen koni ten dann auch Arbeit im Haus und Küche finden ! In seinen Vorträgen rUi deshalb auf , dass Handwerksmeister zu ihm kämen - In Heilbronn fand er besonderen Anklang ; denn ein Schneidermeister ,ein Schuhmachermtieter , ein Tischlermeister , ein Schlossermeister , ein Silberarbeiter , ein Graveur , ein Kaufmann , ein Wagner oder Stellmachermeister gaben dort ihre Geschäf- te auf und führten sie weiter in Reutlingen . Lohn bekam niemand , nur Nah- rung ,Kleidung , Wohnung »" Werner kaufte die Papierfabrik Reutlingen .. Ein Schweizer namens Schlatter machte eine Maschinenfabrik auf . Weipert , Däumler u. Maybach gingen durch das Werk und wurden sßäter welt- berühmte Maschinenbauer I Wilhelm besuchte dann das Polytechnikum in Stuttgart 1864- - 66 . Er hatte sich vom Militärdienst freigelost , wurde aber wegen des Kriegs 1866 als Offiziersaspirant eingezogen und nach 10 Wochen wieder frei . Bis 1869 arbeitete er dann bei gebr. Brischar in Eeinau bei Sulz a.N« Er wollte nun in die französische Schweiz, um bei der Weiterbildung auch noch die Sprache zu lernen . über den Rheinfall bei Schaffhausen ,kam er nach Steckborn , wo Gubler u.Labhard Stickmaschinen bauten ; dann 2. Mona- te nach Morges und 1 Jahr nach Genf als Modelltischler § In Lyon arbeitete er als Maschinenschlosser 5 als er dort die Sprache nicht verstand, dachte er hätte ein falsches französisch gelernt , aber in. der Kifcht und im Theater verstand er alles ; der Aufenthalt dort wurde abgekürzt durch das Kriegsgerassel Juli 187O . In den Schaufenstern konnte er lesen r La promenade ä Berlin - über Genf reiste er schnell nach Haus'. Der König von Württemberg lehnte es ab neutral zu bleiben und schlug sich ganz zu Preussen und Deutschland . Wilhelm wurde wegen eines Augenleidens mili - tärfrei . J {C}<.■ page 33 ﻿L'entreprise s'elargit par une fabrique de papier et de rnachine »cette derniere mise en route par un Suisse nomme Schlatter . Pendant 6 mois ,il travailla ensuite chez Gross ä Stuttgart , oü le fils,J Chef d'atelier , lui fit bien des miseres . De 1864 - 66 il fit le Polyteohnioum a Stuttgart . II travailla ensuite 3 ans chez Brischar ä Reinau pres de Sulz sur le Neckar ; il eut ce poste ,parce qu'un des freres avait tnange a la table de Hohenheim . Pour parachever sa formation et apprendre en meme temps le francais , il se rendit en Suisse romande . Il travailla 2 mois ä Morgss et 1 an ä Genev| Il se rendit ensuite ä Lyon ; il y trouva du travail dans une fabrique de machines , mais leur frantjais lui etait incomprehensible ; il se demandait s'il avait appris un mauvais frangais en Suisse , mais au culte et au theä - tre il comprit tout . Au debut juillet 1870 le bruit de guerre se repandit : la couronne d'Espagne avait ete Offerte au prince Leppold de Hohenzollern , mais Napoleon III s'y opposa et mobilisa son armee • A Lyon Wilhelm vit des affiches : "La promenade ä Berlin". Le consul d'Allemagne , Schlenker , un wurttembergeois , proprietaire d'une banque »lui conseilla de rentrer :"Les frangais ne cedent pas ; ils veulent absolument etre battus I" Il rentra donc par Geneve ; il y resta une semaine pour avoir des nouvelles precises ,puisqu'il etait mobilisable . II logea chez une demoseile ,qui fumaj la pipe a son grand etonnement ; eile s'en excusa par son sejour en Crimee avec le marechal Canrobert , dont eile etait l'educatrice des enfants . ELle loua le serieux et la culture des allemands , qui devraient pour cela gagner la guerre , mais l'esprit superieur du marechal Canrobert vaincra sürement .-*j Elle a du etre extremement surprise quelque temps apres , en entendant que le"Kronprinz " avait fait prisonnier Canrobert avec toute son armee t Le roi Charles de V/urttemberg refusa d'etre l'allie de Napoleon ou de rester neutre ; il se rangea du cöte de la Prusse et de l'Allemagne . Wilhelm 31 page 34 ﻿™iSt. arbeitet* nun bei Gebr.Decker in Cannstadtv^Äie Flroa bautifc: an des EisenbahnbriickeA für den San et Gotthard - Tunnel und ging daran zugrunde wegen Verzögerung durch Waesereinbrtiche und Conventionalstrafe * As I.3.1871 trat er in die Maschinenfabrik Heilbronn ein , die spezialisiert? auf EieenbahnbrQekenbau war . Hier musste nun Wilhelm die Brückenteile auf- zeichnen und berechnen , sie nachher zusammenstellen lassen und auf die Pfeiler fahren . Br baute also die Eisenbahnbrücke über die Donau in Sehe er bei Sigmar ingen . "Von früh bis abends musste ich rechnen , mit Hilfe des Rechnungsstabes na- türlich • Dieses Rechnen dauerte Konate hindurch fort! Nach einiger Zeit ward« mir ,nachmittags ,der Kopf oben am Haarboden fieberhaft heiss , ver- ging sber wieder durch die Nachtrabe ; schliesslich verging ""ea Oberhaupt sieht mehr und hatte ich immerwährend oben am Haarboden brennende Fieber- hitze und Kopfschmerzen . Für mein Gehirn war dieses fortwährende Rechnen an anstrengend. Einen mehr Begabten bitte diese Arbeit wohl nicht besonders angestrengt und dann rechnete ich alles mehreremal durch • " M Nach 5-6 Jahren bekam ich die gefürchtete Glatze . In der ganzen Familie Stell bette niemand eine solche , ein Srbfehler lag also nicht vor .Nur al- lein die Überanstrengung meines Gehirne war die Schuld daran ." 'Ziele Verwicklungen gab es mit übergeordneten und Untergeordneten und nun bringe ich im Original die entscheidende Phase des Uberfahrens der BrUcke A ■% page 35 ﻿•• rmdit donc en 2 jours de Senere ä Stuttgart -A cause d'une maladie das yeux , 11 fut reforme et echappa donc an Service da guerre • II travailla • Caanstadt chez Decker , conatruetanr da Bachines a »ap»nr et da pont» . Catta gründe firme fit faillite qnalquaa anneea plua tar« «Uta* la conatructioa du tunnel du St. Goihard . Eatra taapa Wilhelm avait eu la poste d'ingenieur das ponta et chauaaees Sana la fabrique da machines de Heilbronn . II eut donc ä coastruire la pont ö» ehaaia da fer ä Scheer pres da Sigmaringen par dessus la Daaube • la aoeiete des etaemina da far fnurnl— 1t las plana des ponta at en indiquait 1« poids ; 2 % de poids an moins amanaient le rejet du pont ; 5 % «n plua n*«-] taient plua payeo . L'Ingenieur da la firme devait donc dessiner chaque place •n indiquer la poids, pour la» fonderies at leo forges . Wilhelm passa donc das aola du matin au soir atrec la regia a calculer et en derlat mar lad» et quelques anneea apre» cbauve • Trop peu doue pour cela , 11 calcula 2 ob 3 fois pour ne pa» faire de faute » Le pont etait aonte surplaee et ensuite roule sur les piliera. S»etait une veritable epopee » qua Wilhelm racoat» en detail avec deaain a l'appul et dont la photocople . originaleest jointe. Laisse eeul par aon chef et contre l'aria du reaponaable des ehemins de fer 11 eatreprend la manoeuvre,en priemt Dieu de l'aider , et la reuaait brilla -; aast • Lee jouraaux en rendirent un compte-readu elogieux • Wilhelm confeaae t| C» a'etait pas man aerite „cetait 1'aide at la banediction da Dieu t sfetr» tenp« «e pont n'exiete plua fü» 4t» remplace par une conatruotioj Pia» fort« daaande» par le fcrafic moderne t la Bundesbahn • indique e»la a Eraeli 4 sa demande . Apres »»la l'estreprise »bandonna la ceoatrootioo de ponts pour •• teur- nertsniqueeent »er* 1» fabrieation 4» locomotives et de locome • Vilbel« eecepsa aa poste de eoatr»a»itr» daaa la foadatioa Werner a »entlingen $ p|| 1 r»»ta 1 aa • II eut aa p«»t» eVeaseignaat dana une ecole de con»tra»tioa •» «aeala» Unland a Genlia - Leipzig . Coogedi» , parcequ » nn tjjMtf^ »*»»•&%> »aa fearai le plan demande , 11 prit aa poste de coatre-aaitr» elMMI ? Ig page 36 Page manuscrite. VR 17-4-2012 page 37 Photos d'ancetre (gd-parent d'eva) page 38 ﻿~" l—'----ff 1 v ---#----#---'/' ^' ■"' ^ -■ Dieser wollte schliesslich am Tag der Ausführung keine Verantwortung übernehmen und daraufhin hat Wilhelm in jugendlichem Leichtsinn und Empörung die Arbeit ausführen lassen und es gelang . Ober das Schicksal der Brücke hat Srneli bei der Bundesbahndirektion Stuttgart Folgendes erfahren : (Brief vom 09,08.198^ ) " Eisenbahnüberführung über die Donau bei Scheer ( Bahnbrücke Nr.1822) Zur weiteren Geschichte des Bauwerks dürfen wir ergänzend mitteilen, daß die großen Fachwerküberbauten über der Donau und dem Donauflutgelände 1902 wegen des Einsatzes schwererer Betriebslastenzüge verstärkt wurden. Aus diesem Anlaß ist wohl der beiliegende Plan damals auch neu erstellt worden. Eine weitere Verstärkung der Fachwerke erfolgte im Jahre 1927. Bei Kriegsende 1945 sind die o. g. beiden Überbauten durch Sprengung zerstört worden. Da die Brücken damals nicht mehr reparabel waren, hat man in der Mitte der großen Öffnungen Pfeiler errichtet und jeweils zwei kleinere Über- bauten (Blechträgerbrücken) eingesetzt. Die von Ihnen uns zugesandten Fotos stellen diesen Zustand dar. Wenn wir Ihnen auch keine Original-Unterlagen aus der Zeit des Bahnbaues zu- stellen können, so hoffen wir doch, Ihnen mit dem beiliegenden Plan eine wertvolle Ergänzung zu der Niederschrift Ihres Großvaters gemacht zu haben. Mit freundlichen Grüßen {A \^[\AJ 3 8. page 39 NAshcienefabrik WILH.STOLL-TORGAU RBNr 0/0305/0004 Kartoffel-Roder B4 und D4 Des robuste Volloelbad fuer Gespann- und Schlepperzug - Wurfgabeln im Planetengetriebe gesteuert DESSIN D'UNE MACHINE POUR RAMASSER LES POMMES DE TERRE PAR TRACTION ANIMALE page 40 ﻿Trotz Geheimhaltung waren 800-900 Persnen erschienen und schauten vom Bergrücken dem überfahren der Brücke zu . Auch die Presse ,der Schwarz- wälder böte und die Neckarzeitung Heilbronn .brachte lobende Berichte : "Diese gewaltige Kasse über den Donaufluss dahinfahren zu sehen , war ein gewaltiger , imponierender Anblick . Durch die Umsicht und rastlose Tätig- keit des leitenden Ingenieurs , Herrn Stoll in Heilbronn»wurde diese gefahr- volle Arbeit auch ohne jeden Unfall ausgeführt .-" " Diese Anerkennung war füifnich sehr ehrend und wie sich später zeigte , in Bezug auf meine Stellung ausschlaggebend . Aber die glückliche Ausfüh- rung war nicht mein Verdienst ! Das war allein Gottes Hilfe * An Gottes Segen war alles gelegen ." Da der Direktor des Brückenbaus Zech ausstieg und sein Nachfolger sich nur dem Lokomotiv- und Lokomobilbau zuwandte , verliess auch Wilhelm die Firma * Herr Zech wollte aus Stroh Papier machen ,um der Materialknapp - heit abzuhelfen » Er scheiterte aber , weil kein gutes Papier zu machen war und hat sich schliesslich erschossen !"weil sein Stolz zu sehr dadurch verletzt wurde . Oh ISolon , Solon ! Ich habe diesen Herrn hoch in Ehren gehalten» tief bedauert und betrauert . Fabrikdirektor Weipert in Heilbronn fragte im Auftrag von Vater Werner, ob Wilhelm die Stelle eines Werkführer^ igm Bruderhaus annehmen wolle . Er nahm an , aber blieb nur 1 Jahr dort . Er erhielt eine Stelle als Lehrer in der Maschinenbauschule Uhland in Gohlis-Leipzig . Er lehrte Mechanik nach Huber jFestigkeitslehre nach Reu- lau ; Algebra und Maschinenzeichnen . Die Schüler mussten Pläne ausarbeiten und als einer von ihnen die Arbeit nicht, ausgeführt hatte und Wilhelm versäumt hatte , zu intervenieren wurde ihm gekündigt . Am I.Juli 187^ trat er dann als Werkführer bei Erselius in Luckenwalde ein und blieb dort bis .1878 . Sie bauten Tuchpressen mit Dampfwalzen , eine Neuerung . Erselius war jähzornig und tobte bei Widerspruch"wie ein wilder page 41 Photo de Ludwig Hagmaier (26) 1807 - 1880 Kaufmann (photographe sans doute) Photo d'une usine avec une colline au fond. Die Berneriche Anftalt bei Reutlingen Une phrqse difficilement lisisble. So sahen die Werner'sehen Werke 1862 aus, als Wilhelm STOLL (12) als Lehrling drin war.. Voici la vue de l'oeuvre de Gustav Werner en 1862 lorsque Wilhelm STOLL (12) y a fait son apprentissage ; il a passé dans les ateliers de menulserie et de mecanique. En 1873 il y etait chef d'atelier. '' page 42 ﻿Stier herum und tobte wie ein -Narr . unwillkürlich sagte ich mir : Der g* hört in die Zwangsjacke . Nach eine« Zusammenstoss mit ihm , ging Wilhels schliesslich weg und beschloss sich selbständig zu machen . VERLOBUNG UND HEXRAT "Hier in Luckenwalde war es mir nun möglich , da ich schon 1 Jahr verlobt war , meine liebe Braut heimzufuhren : Hegina HAGMAIER (13) 18^5 - 1916 » Wir kannten uns von Heilbronn her * • Dazu muss nun aber die romantische Liebesgeschichte von seinem Schwager Albert Beuther erzählt werden :■ " Dieser war ein feiner , gediegener , zartfühlender Kann , Pfarrerssohn , lernte sehr gut und sollte später studieren . Er wurde Conditor , weil sein Onkel aus Saarlouis ihm sein Geschäft übergehen wollte . Aber als Erben kamen/wurde daraus nichts und Albert arbeitete da und dort als Gehilfe • So kam er zu Krall in Heidelberg , dessen Frau eins Hagmaier war • Solch einen liebenswürdigen , gebildeten und tüchtigen Gehilfen hatten sie noch nie gehabt ! In der Weihnachtszeit arbeitete er so ",dass er vor Uberan - strengung plötzlich ohnmächtig zusammenbrach und bewusstlos zu Bett gebracht werden musste". In der Conditorei half in dieser Zeit zusätzlich die Schwester von Frau Krall , die gute Christiane t"tief ergriffen ob solchem Fleiss und Pflicht- treue . Sie schlich sich am Nachmittag teilnahms voll in sein Zimmer , um zu sehen , wie es ihm geht . Als sie ihn im tiefen Schlummer sah , küsste sie ihn ganz sachte auf die Lippen . Aber , oh Schrecken , Seuther wurde wach und tief errötend floh sie aus dem Zimmer ! " Beide edle Herzen durchdrang von da an herzinnige Liebe , fanden aber bei Krall ,wie bei Christianens Vater (26) Ludwig HAGMAIER , 1807 -,18SCL heftigen Widerstand - Krall war von Hause aus vermöglich . Sein Vater hatte eine Villa über dem Neckar und dass sein Gehilfe sein Schwager wer- en sollte ,das passte ihm nicht . Der sehr wohlhabende Vater und Kaufmann wollte einem Conditorgehilfen sein e Tochter n.cht geben :darin hatte er ja page 43 ﻿ä Luckenwalde , oü il i devait finaleraent s'etablir jusqu'en 1906 . II tra - vailla de 137^-78 dans cette entreprise et la quitta , lorsque dans un acces inconfcröle de colere le proprietaire le renvoya . Le travail commengait a o heures et se terminait a 7 h. du soir . Et Erselius affirma en arrivant a 7 heures, que le concierge avait sonne 5 minutes trop tard ce matin . Wil- helm le nia 2 fois ,provoquant ainsi,sans fautevcet esclandre . 11 decida alors de s'etablir ä son propre compte . FIANCAILLES ET MARIAGE A Luckenwalde il put donc se marier ,ayant une Situation stable capable de nourrir et d'elever une famille . II etait fiance depuis 1 an avec Regina HAGMAIER ,qu'il avait connueä Heilbronn : (13 ) 18^5 - 1916 . Cela donne l'occasion de rappeler l'histoire d'amour romantique de son beau- frere Albert Reuther : Albert etait fils de pasteur et devait faire des etudes plus tard ; ä sa con— firmation son parrain et oncle , patissier a Sarrelouis , veuf saus enfant , lui promit son magasin , s'il se faisait patissier . II se laissa persuader «. Mais k ans plus tard , 1'oncle se remaria et l'heritage etait fichu . Albert travailla donc comme patissier 4 differents endroits et tomba aussi sur Krall ä Heidelberg tdont la femme etait une Hagmaier . Ce couple n'avait" jamais eu un travailleur aussi assidu , fin,cultive et gentil . Pendant la Periode de Noel Albert s'extenua ä tel point ^qu'il tomba evanoui la veille de la fete et fut transporte dans son lit . Or la soeur de la patissiere ,Christiane, venue pou*» seconder dans le magasin» etait en admiration devant ce jeune homme ; dans l'apres-midi eile se "glissa dans sa chambre pour voir comaent ilpllait ; le voyant profondement endormi, eile posa un chaste baiser sur ses levres . Mais ä sa grande frayeur il se reveilla et eile s'enfuit rouge de honte . Les 2 jeunes s'attacherent l'un ä l'autre d'amour tendre . Pour leur .xalheur ni le patissier , dont le pere etait riche ,ni le pere de la jeune fille , riche comnercant , ne voula.i*nt H3 page 44 ﻿•ach recht ! Reuther nachte sich deshalb mit geborgtem Geld in Heilbronn selbständig und hielt ein halbes Jahr später dann mit bangem Herzen um sein Liebchen an . Sie wurde ihm zugesagt . Ia Frühjahr 1872 nun ging Wilhelm mit dem gemeinsamen Freund Schlegel zu Beuther und dessen Braut und trank da zum ersten Mal Champagner . Zur Hochzeit als Brautführer geladen , lernte er die Schwester Regina kennen. Sie waren nun tägliche Gäste bei Reuthers und und Christiane sagte öfter : Herr Stoll , Sie müssen mein Schwager werden - In Reutlingen empfing er als Werkmeister eine Delegation des Deutschen Frauenvereins , worunter die Schwägerin von Regina,Frau Doktor Hagmaier « Als künftige Schwägerin wünschte sie mir besonders Glück, "weil meine Braut die beste , die Perle ihrer Geschwister sei " ; sie wünschte aber auch ,dass die Hochzeit mögliehst lange hinausgeschoben werde, aus Furcht dass der Vater sieh wieder verheirate , wenn ihn Regina auch verlasse L So fand die Hochzeit also am 11 ."ärs 1875 in der Kilianskirche zu Heil- bronn statt . Der selbsgewählte Hochzeitstext war : Befiehl dem Herrn deine Wege und hoffe auf ihn , Er wird' s wohl machen - Herr Pfarrer Veitbrecht sprach sehr schön darüber ■ Frau Srselius führte seine liebe Frau in ihren Bekanntenkreis ein und in ihr Wochenkränzchen , sodass sie von Heimweh kaum befallen wurde i In Luckenwalde wurden dann die 6 Kinder geboren , worunter Emil (6) als V. Sohn und 5- Kind ~ Wilhelm suchte nun bei Freunden Hat , wo er eich selbständig machen könnte . Bei seinem Freund Reuther von der Firma Bopp und Reuther in Mann- heia , der mit ihm in der Lehre und im Polytechnicum gewesen war , erfuhr er , dass in seiner Uhrzeit Reuther und die andern Lehrlinge im Bruder - haus sich wegen seiner strengen Gewissenhaftigkeit über ihn belustigt hätten . Bopp sagte dann : So einen Xann brauchen wir gerade . Aber die Grobheit , die er gegen die ichlosser im Betrieb ausübte , beweg Wilhelmr^ die angebotene Xeisterstelle' abzulehnen und *„<•>,*- n und °ucnte aun in Luckenwalde »WM an etablieren *, page 45 ﻿d'un parent pauvre ,ouvrier-patissier . Et Wilhelm commente : II avait bien raison . Albert alors emprunta de l'argent et ouvrit sa propre patisseris a Heilbronn et 6 mois apres de aanda la maia de sa bien-aimee et le pere Ludwig (26) 1807-80 la lui aocorda cette fois . Ob ami commun amena Wilhelm chez Beuther ,quand il accueillit sa fiancee dans le nouveau logement ; Wilhelm y but sa lere coupe de Champagne et devint gar^on d'honneur lors du mariage de Christiane et d'Albert . II y rencontra Regina , la soeur ainee et s'eprit d'elle en 1872 . Mme Reuther lui repeta souvent : M.Stoll , vous devez devenir mon beau-frere . Lorsqu'il fut chef d'atelier a Reutlingen une delegation des Femmes Alleman- des visita la maison des freres et parmi ell9s"Frau Dr.Hagmaier (la mere de öophie Luise ,pour les inities), qui le felicita d'avoir acquis la perle d'entre les enfants Hagmaier ,1a meilleure , tout en lui faisant un devoir de retarder le mariage pour ne pas enlever au veuf la derniere fille et de l'ineiter erentuellement ä se remarier , ce qu'il fallait empecher . Finalement le mariage se fitle 11 mars 1875 dans l'eglise St.Kilian ä Heilbronn . Le texte propose au pasteur Weitbrecht , qui benit le couple, stait : Psaume 37 > 5 '•' Recoramande ton sort ä l'Zterael ,confie-toi en lui et II agira . Le repas fut servi au restaurant "Au Faucon ". . A Luckenwalde Hme Erselius introduisit Regina dans la societe et la reunion hebdomadaire des dames •,de sorte que 1'acclimatation posa pas 4s Probleme • C'est dans cette Tille , situee a 7o km au sud de Berlin «que naquirent les 6 enfants du couple : Vllhelm ne en 1876 °° Hanni Platz de Torgau Sophie " " 1878 •* Max Zimmermann de Guben •--- ','-' Albert " •* 1879 °* Klara Vohrer de Heilbronn Ludwig " " 1881 °° Lici Strecker de 3odach äail " " 1882 (6) Otio m » 1885 °° öophie " ädi" äftsch de Hürnberg ^5"'' '' '' LUCKENWALDE 1878-1906page 46 Wihlelm machte sich nun selbstandig und mietete ein kleine Wekstatt mit Wohhung in der Potsdamer Strasse, dann in der Haggstrasse. Er baute Waschrollen und machtre Reparaturen. Er erwach ein eigenes Grundstuck in der Friedrichstrasse Nr.5 im Jahre 1882 150 Meter lang und 17 M. Strassenfront. Dieses Anwesen hatte eine Geschichte : Luckenwalde wurde von Friedrich dem Grossen zur Fabrikstadt gemacht und dort wurden Französische Tuchmacher angesiedelt in solchen Colonistenhäusern. Nach dem verhängnisvollen Edikt der Aufhebung dessen von Nantes im Frühjahr 1685 durch Ludwig XIV erliess Friedrich der Grosse am 29-Oktober 1685 das Gesetz zur Aufnahme und Ansiedlung der Hugenottischen Flüchtlinge. Diese brachten ihr handwerkliches Können und ihre protestantische Mentalität nach Berlin und Brandenburg. In Luckenwalde wurden die Grundstücke an Spinner , Weber , Färber und Appreteure der Tuchbranche vergeben . Dem Erbauer zu Ehren wurde die Strasse Friedrichstrasse genannt und die Häuser Colonistenhäuser • Das Haus Nr.5 stand seit einigen Jahren leer ; der frühere Besitzer Rosin , Tuchmacher ,musste es an den Färber Stichel als Bezahlung abgeben , weil er sich keinen mechanischen Webstuhl kaufen konnte , die vor 15 Jahren aufgekommen waren und alle Handstühle verdrängten. 10 000 Mark kostetet das Haus und mussten noch 5 000 als Reparaturen ausgegeben werden . Das Haus hatte noch einen französischen Kamin mit offenem Feuer , wie wir es so sehr schätzen , aber für die dortige Gegend nich zweckmassig ist. Dach , Fussboden , Fenster , Wasserpumpe wurden erneuert . Mit Hilfe des Vermögens seiner Frau könnte das alles durchgeführt werden : "Meinst du denn , dass ich auch nur einen Groschen von meinem Vermögen behalten würde« wenn es uns schlecht ginge ?" Die Kinder hatten da ein schönes Heim und konnten spielen im Garten und auf der Wiese. Hier wurde als 1. Kind Emil am 23.11.1882 geboren. page 47 ﻿Luckenwalde 1878-1906 Luckenwalde ,situee ä 70 km au sud de Berlin , avait ete faite eit4 industrielle par Frederic le Grand pour y installer des refugies huguenots , producteurs de toile . Rappelons-nous que Louis XIV avait au printempa 1685 revoque l'edit de Nantes , qui donnait aux protestants droit de cite dans le royaume de France .La revocation leur ötait le droit a l'existance et leur interdisait en meme temps la possibilite de quitter le pays • Le roi de Prusse signa le 29 ootobre 16S5 l'edit de Potsdam , donnant aux Huguenots l'asile et pas mal de droits . Son royaume profita beaucoup de l'apport de l'artisanat , du savoir-faire et de la mentalite de ces protes- tants . Ainsi Luckenwalde servit au regroupement des fileurs , des tisseranc des teinturiers et des appreteurs de la draperie . Les terrains avaient 150 m- de .»long et 17 m. de large ; ils portaient maison d'habitation et atelier . Sn l'honneur du roi la ras portait le «om le Friedricfaatrasse - Au no 5 Wilhelm put acquerir une maison de "colon " , vide depuis quelques annees . Elle avait appartenu ä un fabricant de toile nomme Rosin • qui s'e— tait endette et le teinturier Stichel avait acquis la maison ;il l'avait troque contre une maison a Berlin • Le proprietaire 1' a vendu a Wilhelm pour] 10 0C0 Mark - (15 ans auparavant l'invention des metiers ä tisser mecani- ques avait amene; la disparition des manuels et ceux qui ne pouvaient pas acquerir une machine s'appauvrissait et disparaissait . C'etait 1'epoque de la grahde crise des tisserands l) La maison demandait des reparations pour 5 000 M. : il fallait remplacer la cheminee ouverte a feu de bois , les planchers , le toit ; crauser un puits j] agrandir l'atelier . La dot de Ragina contribua au financement gräce a Sa genereuse insistance » La premier anfant ne dans catta maison fut Emil (6), \& pere d'Eva at votre grand-pere . Etait-ce providentiel ou premonitoire ? Wilhelm vit rapidecent disparaitre 1'Industrie da lafoile at naitra la fabrication de chapeaux , ini&duite par les juifs Golds'-chsidt , Mohn at n page 48 ﻿jl . ' fv^i Wilhelm erlebte,wie die Tuchfabrikation in kurzer 2«lt durch Hutfabri- ken abgelöst wurden . Die Juden Goldschmidt , Cohn und Htrrmann führten sie ein ;auch der Nachbar Schulz,ein Christ - Wilhelm vermittelte den armen Tuch- machern Bönicke die Unterstützung des Direktors bei Cohn , Heldenberg , da- ■it sie gemeinsam - eine Hutfabrik aufmachen Konnten • Bei einer Nachfrage bei Kuhn in Berlin konnte er bestätigen , dass ihre Dampfmaschine stark ge- nug sei für die neuen Aufgaben . Kuhn , ein Sohn des grössten und gediegen- sten Maschinenfabrikanten in Württemberg , erzählte dem Landsmann , dass sein Vater ihn Verstössen habe , weil er nicht eines der reichsten Mädchen Stutt- garts , sondern ein armes Mädchen , das er gerne hatte , geheiratet habe » Wilhelm versuchte Neuheiten , um voran zu kommen J er baute dreiräderige Wagen zum Selbstfahren mittelst Hebelbetrieb 5sie waren aber zu schwerfällig und erforderten zu viel Kraft . Auch 2rädrige Wagen , aber auch zu schwerfällig . "Das waren wohl die ersten Fahrräder , die überhaupt gebaut wurden -''. Sein Sohn Wilhelm hatte mehr Talent als er .Er baute mit 18 Jahren eine Hutleder-Sinnähmaschine und konnte sie an Bönicke verkaufen , aber Necker konnte die seinigen billiger produzieren . Sr konstruierte dann eine Einspannvorrichtung zum Schleifen von Mähmaschi- nenmesser i welche auf der Ausstellung der Deutschen Landwirtschaftsgesell- schaft in Halle 2 Preise '.'neu und beachtenswert "erhielt . Das Geschäft ging nun immer besser . Er nahm Wilhelm und Albert als Teilhaber auf • Es kam beiden ganz unvermutet • Albert sagte : "Vater , heute früh habe ich nicht gedacht , dass ich heute abend als Maschi- nenfabrikant mich niederlege ." Das Grundstück wurde schliesslich zu klein , und sie suchten ein neues Gelände mit Bahnanschluss . In Luckenwalde und in Wittenberg war es nicht möglich und sie wurden nach Torgau gewiesen . Dort kam es zum Abschl.uss , weil der Bürgermeister Lohse darauf drängte . "Am I.Oktober 1906 zogen wir hier ein ." 4 page 49 ﻿Herrmann et par le chretien Schulz , son voisin . Wilhelm s'entremlt pour que le directeur de Cohn , Heldenberg, et les freress Bönicke puisf creer une fabrique de chapeaux, et leur facilita l'entreprise en se rendant a Berlin dans l'usine de machines a vapeur et en leur prouvant que leur engin o'' {C}Pouvait suffire por la nouvelle fabrique . Le directeur de l'usine , le souabe Kuhn ,qu'il avait dejä rencontre autre- fois ä Reutlingen , lui dit que son pere ,un des meilleurs constructeurs de machines de l'epoque , l'avait desherite * parce qu'il avait Vefus« d'epou- ser une des plus riches filles de Stuttgart et s*etaitmarie avec une fille pauvre , qu'il aimait . Wilhelm construisit des rouleaux de lessiveuses et executaient des reparations , mais cela ne rapportait pas beaucoup . II construisit des chariots ä 3 roues et meine ä 2 roues (sans doute les premieres bicyclettes qui furent construitesf) , mais trop lourdjä maniej Son fils Wilhelm ,plus doue que lui , construisit une machine pour coudre les bandeaux de cuir dans les chapeaux et put en livrer ä Bönicke , mais Necker le concurrent , mieux outille,pouvait travailler ä meilleur marcbe - Finalement 1'invention par Wilhelm d'un Systeme pratique pour aiguiser les couteaux des faucheuses mecaniques , qui fut patente et recut ä l'expo— sition de la Societe Agricole ä Halle les qualificatifs de " nouveau et remarquable " , leur permit de decoller et prendre l'essor . Wilhelm et Emil avaient fait le Polyteehnicum de Hildburghausen . Wilhelm et Albert deyinreit coproprietafcres et il fallut agrandir et pour cela chercher un terrain rattache an chemin de fer . A Luckenwalde c'etait impossible et ä Wittenberg tout etait de ja pris ; on leur proposa Torgau et finalement ,gräcg au maire Lohse , un contrat put etre etabli et le 1 octobre 1906 l'usine s'installa ä Torgau . M page 50 ﻿T 0 R 6 A U 19 0 6 | 19*5 _,*.«. »ntter aber war der ömasug »yar die liebe , herzensgute rfut^er «.»«« ^v^ j i.M„v aber die Verkalkung der» anstrengend . Sie wurde nicht gerade kranK , «« 9^^^m , .. , _ rn^-fü-dess aber stand sie immer voll zu und wurde sie schwächer und schwacher . rroizae- und ganz de« Haushalt vor bis auf die letzte Woche ihres Lebens . | «ach 9 1/3 Jahren aber , am 30 Januar 1916 ist sie sanft entschlafen , im ■ ter von genau 70 % Jahren • Etwa 10 Monate vor ihrem Tode bin ich in der flacht einmal durch der Mutter lautes Jammern rom Schlafe erwacht und ganz erschrocken fragte ich : Mama, was fehlt dir ? - Darauf antwortete sie : Mir fehlt nichts , dich meine ich, h denn getan , ich bin mir doch dich mich , nichts bewusst nicht mehr da Und sonderbar wira es dir ergehen . wenn ich einmal snate nach Lode erw fachte ich wieder , aber sondern im Traum , durch dasselbe QeJammer der Mut« und da* s^lb BjLue Gesurai i H a t*Ii oT ■§• aolte sicn darauf er .derts sie sagte ich Wenn man auch gar nicht an's Sterben denkt , wie du I , da tauschst di LCh >einahe jeden Tag sage ich m lr wie wenn das jetzt dein letzt Bei dem Worte Ikfä^all wäre™ bxn ich aufgewacht chen . Sofort war ich ch mir der läge b ht und hörte es mich noch laut ausspre« ewusst : Mama aus dem Jenseits ist da J Der Klang ihrer St noch in den Ohrei immefund genau ihre St , da vom Sopha kam er inme war es ,lag mir ganz deutlich I her . Hocherfreut richtete ich mich: auf und sah nach jm Sopha hin es war mondhell , aber das Sopha war leider leer und keine liebe '--an senen . Die lieb e Mutter war eine nri prächtige , tüchtis-s Frau , mit allen Tugenden äf§§l gestattet . Nur Tugende n oesas s sxe , kei ne Fehler 1 '/ SC page 51 ﻿^s T 0 R G A U : 19 0 6 19 4 5 Wilhelm termine ses memoirea , en diaant qua loa anfanta pauvaat ajoutar { ce qui est reraarquable dana l'histoire de l'uaine de Torgau . II parle dans le derniar chapitre da aa femme liegina et da aas anfanta . Je traduis 3eulement , oe qui aa refere ä aa femme et a Emil . " Pour la chere mere au coeur d'or le demenagement fut particulieremen eprouvant . Elle ne tomba pas directemant malade , mala aa acleroaa augmenta et eile a'affaiblit peu ä peu . Neanrnoins eile continUa ä dirigar la manage jusqu'a la datiere semaine de sa vie . Apree 9 1/3 ans eile a'endormit paiai- blement ä l'äge de 70 % ans ; alle etait nee le 30 Juillet 18^5 • Quelques 10 mois avant aa mort je fua reveille une nuit par a»a lamenta- tions bruyantes et tout efffaye je lui demande : "Maman , qu'est-ce que tu aa '. Elle repondit : "Ja n'ai rien ; il s'agit de toi ,da toi >" - "De moi , repondia-je , mala qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ; je n'ai consoience d'au- cune faute !?" - Alors eile repondit : " Que vas-tu devenir , ai je ne suis plua la ?" Et curieusement 10 mois apres sa mort je revecus en reve la meme acene et le meme dialogue s'engagea . Catte foia sa reponae fut : " Quand on ne penae pas a la mort ,comme toi tu fais I" Je repondia : " Mais Maman , tu te trompes , je me dla preaque chaque jour : et ai c'etait le dernier de ta vie ?. Sur ces mota Je me reveillatet J'eua oonaoience que Maman etait venu de l'au-delä . Sa voix m'etait parvenutdapuia le canape . Mais dans le clair da lune le canape etait vide et la chare maman n'etait pas viaible . C'etait un reve dans le reve ! Ma soeur Babette me confirrna :Ce n'etait paa un reve , c'etait une apparition . La chere maman etait une femme capable et admirable , paree da toutea lea vertus ; eile ne posaedait que des vertua et pas de faute . " 51 page 52 ﻿B Wilhelm aohroibt dann noch einen Abschnitt über jedes seiner Kinder | über Emil (6) schreibt er [ j Mein Sohn Emil .geboren am 23-November 1882 .liebevoll , pflichtgetreu .ed- elgesinnt , trat nach der Schulzeit ebenfalls bei mir in die Lehre ; übernahm schon mit 19 Jahren die Leitung der Werkstatte ; wurde nicht Soldat und be- suchte nun in den Jahren 1903-05 das Technikum Hildburghausen . Wieder nach Hause zurückgekehrt , wo er äusserst nötig war , übernahm Emil nun die Ober—• leitung der Werkstätten , die er heute noch hat . Durch die Verlegung des Geschäfts nach Torgau , lernte er nun hier seine lie- be Lisbeth Glöckner kennen , verlobte sich mit ihr und fand die Trauung statt am 14.April 1909 . Ihre lieben Kinder: Gerda , geb.am 11Dec.1911 , sowie Walter ,geb.am 5.Oktober 1913 * verloren ihre herzensgute Mutter so sehr früh , am 10.März 19i^ , als Gerda Z& Jahre und Walter erst )6 Jahr alt war ; kurz vor dem schrecklichen .Weltkriege , in welchem 3mil und Albert und mit kurzer Ausnahme , auch Wil- helm , nicht Soldat wurden , damit die Fabrik nicht still stehe und Leute nicht entlassen werden . Viel Leid ist durch den Tod der lieben Lisbet über Emil gekommen , das noch vermehrt wurde durch den unheilvollen Krieg . Die Kinderlein bekamen zum Glück an Frau Schnabel eine treue Pflegerin ,wel- che nun den Haushalt besorgte • Emil war nun , schon der Kinderlein wegen , gezwungen sich wieder zu verhei - raten und fand,nach mehr als 2 Jahren , die an Herzensgüte der seligen Lisbet gleichkommende , gute Hannel Bonitz aus Annaberg , im Erzgebirge , geb.. Juli 1891 , mit welcher er sich dann am 6 .Mai 191& verheiratete . Hannel war den kleinen Waisen eine liebevolle Mutter . Ihre lieben Kinder sind ;: Reihard geb. am ^.Ootober 1917 Eraeli gab- am 20 April 1919 Sva gob. am 30 &M- 1922 . t> mt I 19 g&3 iß ^ {C}te* ri ble*' ,'il ee par 1* tr» i%ß- be* Ol* leurs chers bre \W terribl* g* ae furent p nage • La mort de li tees par la i Les enfants e Emil se trouva apres j Johaa na Bonitj ^ le k Will fut Pool J3 ^ page 53 ﻿Mon fils Sail , ne le 23 nov embre 1882 , affectueux , de sentiment noble et e chez moitlui ausai jil prit deja fidel'e a son devoir , fit son apprentissag ,* i .. .. j__«*.*Hon^ «il ne fit pas de Service militaire et suivit ä 19 ans la direction des ateliers ,ix ne ^^ ±"*-° de 1903-05 le teohnioum de Hildburghausen . De retour chez nous , et nous aviona terriblement besoin de lui , il devint le directeur general de tous les ateliera ce qu'il est toujours « Par le transfert de l'usine ä Torgau il fit ici la oonnaissance de sa chere Lisbet Glöckner , se fianca avec eile et se maria le 14 avril 1909 » Leurs chers enfants : Gerda , nee le 11 decembre 1911 » et Walter ,ne le 5 octo- bre 1913 1 perdirent leur mere tres tot le 10 mars 1914 ,P*u de temps avant la terrible guerre mondiale . Albert , Emil et Wilhelm (sauf une courte periode) ne furent pas mobilises pour ne pas arreter l'usine et mettre les gens au chö- ,rbei ' Li ibet k. La mort de la chere Lisbet amena de grandes souffrances a Emil , encore augmen- tees par la funeste guerre . Les enfants et le menage furent bien tenus par la fidele Mme Schnabel „ Emil se trouva oblige , surtout pour les enfants , de se remarier » II trouva apres plus de 2 ans ä Annaberg dans les monts metalliferes la bonne Johanna Bonitz ,dont la bonte de coeur egalait Celle de feue Lisbet ; eile etait nee le 4 juillet 1891 ; il l'epousa le 6 mai 1916 ä Annaberg . Hannel fut pour les petits orphelins une mere affectueuse . Ses propres enfants furent : Reinhard , ne le 4 octobre 1917 Erneli , ne le 20 avril 1919 Eva , nee le 30 mai 1922 nee des enfants , Gerda , s'occupa jusqu'a. maintenant du menage ; eile avait e "ans une ecole menagere ä Rostock , puis dans la Foret Noire ä Königsfeld . Elle «alt acheve maintenant le College ä Halle . er et ses freres et soeurs se dirigeront sans doute vers le baccalaures 5~3 page 54 ﻿lieht Von dar terentwioklung der Firma in Torgeu schreib^ aahr % er iberlSsat •• »einen Kindern l In der Zeitschrift " Landtechnik " von Dezember 19^9 finden wir in den Artikel " In memoriam Emil 3toll " folgendes t "Die groase Klippe in einem Familienfabrikbatrieb iafc die grosse Erbon- aahl in der J.Generation . S»s« dieae Klippe bei Stolle umschifft wurde? ist das Verdienst einer einzigartigen Verständigungsbereitschaft der k Sohne des Gründers - - Die 1.Luckenwalder Fabrik wurde mit oohwilbiaoher Gründlichkeit weiterentwickelt und mit gutes technischen Einrichtungen versehen • Einer der 1 - Otto'sehen Gasmotoren ging zu Stoll nach Lucken- walde - - In Torgau sicherte man sich in grosazügiger Vorauttnlcht Erwei- tsrusgsinöglichkeiten , die in des weiteren Jahrzehnten ihre Früchte trugen Xa Jahre 1908 wurde die Herstellung des späterhin berühmt gewo rdonon Kartoffelroders mit gesteuerten Wurfgabeln aufgenommen (Milm Schon 1913 wurde ein Sägewerk mit Gatter und 191? eine Grau*- und Temper- giesserei angegliedert . Das Virken der beiden Ingenieure Wilhelm und Emil schuf den typischen , gesunden Mittelbetrieb , dessen Mitarbeiterzähl lin- de der 20er Jahre auf 300 und Ende der 30 er auf 350 gestiegen war • Das rege konstruktive Genie Wilhelms brachte 1912 den Keuwendesehwadca- rachea und 1925 die Hackmaschine ,die aber beide au« den Fabrikations - Programm im Laufe der 30er Jahre verschwanden .An ihrer Stelle wurde duroh die gluckhafte Verbindung mit den Landwirt Ooldbaoh die Grundlage zur Ent- wicklung des Vielfachgerätes gelegt , das seit 1930 fabriziert wird . Als die Arbeiter zahl immer weiter stieg , war es das wesentlich» Ver- dienst Bail Stella , Organi-.tion.for.en zu finden , wie sie ein Fabrik be- leg wurden durch Uberdaohun« Chr sodernea Si»»»l*f»ra » *«♦» innerbetriebliche um3tollung| Über den Arbeitsfluss von Sinzel^T f«*» trieb dieser Crosse erfordert • Kur •ia»» Hofes , durch Einrichtung eine»~ä^ von Wegen und :iaochinen , durch Beobsehtua-W Ln die Grundlagen bu einer L'nit &» 191 *o»| modernen Fli»«sf»r« Im das« diese» page 55 ﻿■■■■ Wilhelm Stall 1 raconte plus le developpement de l'usine 1 Torgau ; il laisat 1 soin I ses enfants . Je n'ai donc oomme souroe que l'article paru en 19^9 dans le periodique " Landtechnik " rappelant la memoire de Emil Stoll . Heinz Speiser , l'auteur de l'artiole .remarque : L'histoire des usines de machines agricoles montre que leur fondateur est un artisan ;son fils developpa l'entreprise , qui ocoupe alors 100 ä 2.00 ouvriers .Dans la generation suivante , la 3eme ,l'entreprise chavire pour 2 raisons :1.1a difficulte d'atteindre le niveau d'une grande usine j 2. le grand nombre d'heritiers , qui veulent participer et profiter sans avoir les qualifications professionnelles necessaires . On ne peut pas en- gager un ingenieur ou un gerant qualifies » De ce point de vue 1'usine Stoll aurait de Ja du capoter ä la 2eme genera- tion , mais l'esprit de conciliation et de Cooperation extraordinaire des 4 freres a su empecher la catastrophe . Les 2 freres ingenieurs Wilhelm et Emil etaient doues de l'esprit d'initiative et de solidite souabe , prove- nant de leur origine wurttembergeoise . Ils ont acquis un des premiers mo- teurs ä gaz fabriques par la firme Otto . Ol 1908 ils ont commence la fabrication de la celebre machine ä arracher les pommes de terre avec fourches rotativess (. VCif P. •Hj. En 1913 ils ont ajoute ä l'usine une scierie avec grille et en 1917 une fonderie de raetaux . L'usine devint donc de grandeur moyenne avec 300 ou- vriers dans annees 20 et 350 ä la fin des annees 30 . Le genie inventif de Wilhelm crea en 1912. la machine ä retourner et ramasser le foin et en 1925 celle du sarclage . Leur fabrication s'arreta dans les annees 30 et a leur place on developpa la machine agricole ä usage multiple. Avec l'agrandissement de l'usine Emil sut trouver les formes d'Organisation necessaires et en particulier les chaines de fabrication et de montage . les plana de changement etaient discutes avec les ouvriers , qui y appor- taient leur experience pratique . II transforma aussi la bureaucratie et! omptabilite an con3equence . I page 56 ﻿nicht »hn» die Kitarbeiter - vom Ingenieur bis zum Handwerker im Vorricti '«^ tungsbau , dem Former in der Giesserei und dem Arbeiter am Schmiedehammer , an der Drehbank und am Montageband - durchgeführt werden konnte . Er hat deshalb diese Planungen immer mit den Arbeitern besprochen , die ihre prak- tisch« Erfahrung in die Waagschale warfen .. Im Kriege konnte die Landmaschinenfabrikation aufrechterhalten werden . Die Auflagen für die Rüstungsproduktion wurden auf einem sehr kleinen Ausmass gehalten . Im April 19^5 wurde Torgau von russischen Truppen besetzt . In der Sorge um das Werk blieb Emil Stoll auch während der turbulenten Tage und Wochen in der Stadt , die von Zivilisten verlassen war • AR 18-Mai wurde er von rus- sischen Plünderern ermordet . Die inzwischen vergangene Zeit zeigt , dass er unvergessen ist . Seine warme Menschlichkeit , sein gediegenes techni- dem Sches Wissen und seine unbeirrbare Gründlichkeit schufen ihn zu Ingenieur- Vorbild , das seinen Mitarbeitern Ansporn war und bleiben wird .,r Es bleibt nur noch hinzuzufügen : Nach Kriegsende floh die ganze Sippe Stoll aus der russischen Zone . Die Fabrik wurde enteignet und zum'»VEB Landmaschinen " (Volkseigener Betrieb) gemacht . Den »Kapitalisten" wurde der Prozess gemacht und die Erwischten verurteilt * «alter Stell baute.unter sehr schvierigea Beding»**» , di^an-W «ftl • MaacM».«^^ G*bh » in Broi.t.dt ,Kr.ie *1«-M«.*..l-« «* j >""* „**«»-«- • «* *«»• ^Fabrik -f b"o"The tx; , v. .:*. -i« der ietzigen weit- j „oinor Krankheit,in o.sr j = * a shichte l wir tachaftskrise.die Weiterexistenz Doch das gehör t nicht me hr zu unser er Fami liengesct S6 page 57 ﻿endant la guerre la fabrication de machines agricoles a ete maintenue et le travail pour la guerre tenu au minimum . En avril19n5 Torgau a ete occupe par les troupes russes . En ces jours turbu- lents Emil Stoll prend soin de son usine , alors que la ville est complete- ment evacuee . Pendant l'accomplissement de son devoir il a ete assassina par des pillards russes , qui cherchaient du Schnaps dans la maison.oü a- vaient habite Walter Böhme , le 18 mai . 5 ans apres nous pouvons affirmer que Emil Stoll n'est pas oublie • Son humanite chaleureuse , ses connaissances techniques solides et le serieux de son travail ont fait de lui le modele de l'ingenieur , qui stimulait.ses collaborateurs et continue a. le faire . Que faut-il ajouter ? A la fin de la guerre tout le clan Stoll a quitte la zone russe - L'usine leur a ete enleveepar le pouvoir socialiste et transformee« en propriete etatique . Les "capitalistes" ont ete traduitsdevant le tribunal et ceux qu' on avait attrape punis | Walter Stoll a reconstruit avec d'immenses difficultes l'usina de machines agricoles "Wilhelm Stoll" ä Broistedt et lui a donne un essor considerable., Mais son depart et sa maladie ont provoque une Situation tres difficile dans la periode de crise mondiale actuelle . On ne sait pas ce qui adviendral Kais ceci n' est plus l'histoire de notre famille ! 5; page 58 ﻿GESCHICHTE DER STADT T 0 R G A U TORQAU tat fpi« die Stadt der Familie STOLL , der Landma.chinenfabrik Wilhelm St oll - aber sie war aohon berUhmt vorher J Der Familienbetrieb des Vatara Wilhelm STOLL (12) mit den k Söhnen Wilhelm , Albert , Ludwig und Emil (6) existierte in Torgau nur von 1906 bis 19^5 .. Er wurde dahin verlegt ▼on Luckenwalde wegen des günstigen Bahnanschlusses und wurde nach dem Krieg enteignet (die bösen Kapitalisten wurden verurteilt wenigstens die,die man erwischte l ) und in einen "volkseigenen Betri'eb"umgewandelt(V E B Landma- schinen ) • Dia Stadt hat eine alte Geschichte : sie iat eine sorbisohe Gründung : TOHGOV heisst altslawisch Marktort ; sie ' iat 793 «um 1.Mal erwähnt » Kaiser Otto II verleiht dem Erzstift Magdeburg den Honig und Handelazehnten "im Gau parvum Neletiki ubi Tnrguo stat " i In der 2.Hälfte des 11►Jahrhunderte,als die Wettiner die Polen zu- rückdrängten , wurden die Burgen Torgau und Meissen zum Schutz der Grenzen an der Elba befestigt . Torgau wird dem Bistum Meissen zugeteilt . 1119 wird THÜHGOWE Burg , (Marien 'fcirohe und Güter von dem Mark - grafen Konräd dem Kloster R.ihhardabrunn gegeben). 1267 Wird Torgau zum 1 . Mal als »oivitas "(Stadt) bezeichnet . Deutsche Siedler bauen neue Dörfer neben den sorbischen auf . Der Porphyrfeisen,auf dem die Burg steht , gab eine feste Unterlage für die Brück, über die Elbe und die Ost-Weststrasse . um 1500 liess *. fZ-m stalle eine HolzbrUcke dar Kurfürst Jriedrioh dar Weise an der jetzigen Stelle j „„ uar sie e-ewisser- i rn„T-n-aii und SO War sie 6" errichten . Er residiert, vorzugsweise in Torgau |- massen die Hauptstadt von Kursachsen . Das Sohloss wurde .ins der gr Lösser Deutsch Diese ge ichichtlichen Angaben un d d« aasten Renaissancestil _______ der Fürsten • „ ctiad dem Buch j olgende Auszug sina Die Denkmale der Stadt Torgau ( VEB 3« »mann Ver lag LeipziS 1976 ) entnommen • page 59 ﻿I S T 0 I R E DE LA VILLE DE T 0 R G A ü SFfc.*'i-> v,-'&>v-' •..•.■:.:•«■>•:.,;: tag» Torgau est pour nous la ville de la famille ST{SlL ou plus exactement celle de la fabrique de machines agricoles Wilhelm Stoll . En realite l'usine , venant de Luckenwalde pres de Berlin,n'a ete inatalleequ'en 1906 a cause des relations ferroviaires favorables a Torgau et eile n'a dure que jusqu' en 19^5 »ou eile est devenue"propriete du peuple ". Les "capitalistes»'ont ete depossedes et meine traduits devant lea tribunaux - du moins ceux dont on a pu se saisir *. L'entreprise familiale etait geree par le pere Wilhelm 412) et ses k fils : Wilhelm , Albert , Ludwig et Emil (6)_ La ville a une longue histoire : C'est une fondation sorbe l TORGOV signifie en vieux slave : lieu de marche^ 0a trouve la lere mention ecrite en 793 > quand 1« empereur Othon II accordeg la dime au monastere de Hagdebourg dans la region " parvus Neletiki ubi Turguo stat "^ Au 12eme siecle c'est un bourg fortifie , comme Meissen , pour defendre la *montiere de l'Est sur l'Elbe . 211 1500 le duc Frederic le Sage fait construire le 1er pont ä l'emplacement m page 60 Nach außen hin nahm die Stadt Torgau eine ihrer Größe und Bedeutung enal^^^^^ Stellung ein. Seitdem es ia Kursachsen im frühen 15. Jahrhundert zur Formierung 4 Landstäode gekommen war, saßen die Vertreter Torgaus auf den Landtagen und waren an bestimmten politischen Entscheidungen beteiligt. Die Stadt war schriftsässig, d.h. dem Landesherrn unmittelbar unterstellt und demzufolge unabhängig vom landesherr liehen Amtmann auf dem Torgauer Schloß, dem die Dörfer des Amtsbezirkes unter- standen. Mit ihrer Einwohnerzahl stand sie in der ersten Reihe der sächsischen Städte, denn sie war größer ab Wittenberg, Meißen und Chemnitz, etwa ebenso groß wie Dresden und Annaberg und nur wenig kleiner als Freiberg, Zwickau und Leipzig. Im ganzen Reiche und darüber hinaus war Torgaus Name bekannt, sei es wegen seiner kurfürstlichen Residenz, sei es wegen seiner Stellung im Handelsverkehr. Der Palastbau des Torgauer Schlosses und mancher schöne Renaissancebau in der Bürgerstadt lassen noch heute den weltweiten ~^^^m~* ■Manmm der Stadt heil gewesen ist. i mancher schöne Kenaissanccu-u » -- ^aS^ heimiscfa Geist ahnen, der damals in den Mauern der Stadt 1526 wurde das Torgausr Bündnis , politisches und. militärisches Kampf- orgau der FUrsteareformation ( hauptsächlich Kursachsen und Hessen ), gegen die katholischen Stände und den Kaiser gegründet .Daraus entstand 1530-31 der Schmalkaldische Bund . Damals verstärkten sie die Befestigungen der Statt «a einem festen Stützpunkt , Als der Kaiser Karl V. Frieden mit Frank- reich und der Türkei geschlossen hatte , legte er die protestantischen Stän- de ia Acht und Bann und führte einen Kreuzzug gegen die Ketzer des Schmal- kaldischen Bundes - In der entscheidenden Schlacht am2^-.^*15^7 bei Mühlberg schlugen die spanischen und italienischen Söldner des Heerführers Alba und des Kaisers das schlecht geführte protestantische Aufgebot vernichtend • Johann Friedrich wurde gefangen und verlor die Kurwürde ; die Festung Wit- tenberg kapitulierte ;das militärische Bündnis brach zusammen ; Torgau ver- lor an Bedeutung ; die evangelische Sache schien verloren l ( Luther war bekanntlich 15*6 verstorben ) ► Torgau fiel an den in Dresden residierenden nunmehrigen Kurfürsten Moritz und wurde Bestandteil des sächsischen alber- tinischen ferritoriums . Nun wurde Dfesden die Hauptstadt und nahm grossen Aufschwung . Grosse Hoffeste feiert« Torgau war nicht mehr ßesidenzstadt . m 1627 heiratete die Tochter des Kurfürsten den Landgrafen Georg p Hess—D—tadt jj Bei diesem Fest liess Heinrich Schütz die 1.deut- sche Oper : Daphne , im- Schloss aufführen . H König Gustav Adolf von Schweden hielt dort 1631 einen Kriegsrat Bit den K11 >»•?'* urfürsten von Sachsen und von Brandenburg . Der 30-jährige Krieg einen :e man noch im Schloss , aber feierte die Bevölkerung auf die Hälfte . 60 page 61 3 photos de prince electeur de l'actuel pont routier ; Lukas Cranach f a immortalise dans ses peintures Les princes electeurs de Saxe de l'epoque re sidaient souvent dans le chäteau et donc Torgau etait pratiquement leur capitale . Voici leur portrait s Die drei sächsischen Kurfürsten (Friedrich der Weise. lohann der Beständige, lohann Friedrich der Großmütige} Cranach-Werksiatt (um 1535) Princ»s electeurs Frederic le Sage Jean le Perseverant Jean Frederic le Genereux 1525 Leur chäteau etait un des plus grands en Allemagne . La ville etait plus grandJ que Wittenberg , tfeissen et Chemnitz ; egalait Dresde et Annaberg et a peine plus petite que Freiberg , Zwickau et Leipzig I Elle etait forte econorniquementl e cause de la route commerciale vers l'Est , qui y passait,et politiquement par la representation dans les instances gouvernementales - Le chäteau servait de cadre aux grandes fetes et aux mariages princiers r le landgrave de Hesse-Darmstadt y epousa la fille du prince electeur . A cette "oasion y fut represente le premier opera en langue allemande : Daphne de Einrieb Schütz . Le grandduc Alexej,heritier du trone de Russie y celebra page 62 ﻿1697 zählte man in der Stadt 583 bewohnte und 472 unbewohnte Häuser, 472 "sesshafte" und 92 "unangessessene" Bürger - also 2800 Einwohner. 1711 feierte der russische Thronfolger, Grossfürst Alexej, seine Hochzeit mit einer braunschweigischen Prinzessin in Torgau. Der Zar traf den Philosophen Leibniz in der späteren "Wintergrüne". (Dort wohnten Gerda und Walter Böhme und dort im Keller schössen russische Soldaten, die Schnaps suchten, Evas Vater tot ). Der 7-jährige Krieg brachte die Preussen nach Torgau und 1815 wurde sie mit der Provinz Sachsen dem preußischen Königreich einverleibt. Torgau wurde zur preussischen Militär-und Beamtenstadt. 1811 liess Napoleon einen Festungswall bauen für 6,2 Millionen Taler; 160 Häuser mussten ihm weichen. Eine mit dem Kaiser verbündete sächsische Armee von 8000 Mann besetzte die Stadt (später von den Franzosen abgelöst). 1813 kam er selber durch und machte sie zur Lazarettstadt für die grosse Armee. Der Typhus brachte 20000 ins Massengrab. Von 1889 an schleifte man die Festungsanlagen und das Glacis wurde Park und Wald. In der Zeit des National-Sozialismus wurde die Stadt stark remilitarisiert; das beruechtige Wehrmachtsgefaengnis aufgemacht und Kriegsgefangenen und Zwangsarbeitslager installiert: (Kriegspfarrer Schwan, der in der Familie Stoll wohnte, begleitete viele verurteilte Soldaten zu den Erschiessungen im Morgengrauen! Ein Gemeindeglied von Schiltigheim, dessen Name auf dem Gedenkstein steht, erlitt dieses Schicksal, doch suchten wir umsonst seinen Namen in den Friedhofsregistern ! Theosal, doch suchten wir umsonst seinen Namen in den Friedhofsregistern ! Theodor DOerr aus Forbach sass dort im Gefaengnis steht, erlitt dieses Schicksal, doch suchten wir umsonst seinen Namen in den Friedhofregistern ! Theodeo DOerr aus Forbach sass dort im Gefaengnis und erinnerte sich dankbar an einen Apfel, den ihm Pfarrer Schwan, wohl aus dem Garten Stoll, mitbrachte ! Dareau, der Schwiegervater vom NEffen Edmond Munsch, aus PRovins, verbrachte 5 JAhre im dortigen Kriegsgefangenenlager !) Am 25.4.1945 trafen auf den gesprengten Elbbruecjtenteilen die Russen und Amerikaner zusammen. Auf dem Denkmal am Ufer wird der Sieg der roten Armee verherrlicht ! 1985 liess sich der Amerikaner, der an der Begegnung page 63 ﻿son mariag« avec une Lnoesaed» Brunswick l| xT-otaura de Haaae •* d« 1 1526 les princes eleoteurs &M PS Torgau oontre l'empereur Saxe firent alfiance a iorg»» «-rl.. iuint pour 1. *«— *> prot..«nti». Callianoe «. S-lWl«. « ^P **"' 1V°ir "" •_ £ _+, i« Turauia, 1' empereur la paix avec la France et la iurqu*«i* s'attaqua ä eux et lea defit dana la bataille de Ählberg en 15^7 \ Cela faillit etre la fin^du parti Protestant en Allemagne CInterim) La fonction d'slecteur passa au duc ,oritz de Dresde et cette ville prit son essor et Torgau son declin * La juerre de 30 ans reduisit la popula- jäpjPg tion de 50% « Le roi Gustave Adolphe de 3uede ,venu pour sauver lea protes- tants,tint conseil avec les duc3 de •iaxe et de Brandebourg a Torgau peu da tenps avant la bataille de Lützen ,oü il trouva la mort . Le roi de Prusse incorpora la"province mnrtramii.fliJrtUde?1- anÄ«füfirtWeümfiftni{nr8«n: de 3axe"av 1 {C}ec Tprgau en 1?63 (ratifie pari HUI ^K "HUW-j^: ^bongres de Vienne en 1815), gri !l|^flHn 151 Napoleon fait fortifier Torgau ;y in«- SÄSSIe.^ talle des hopitaux militairef deb i {apres la figg 'äcl« «n Sussie 20 000 aoldata y meu- pSS rent du Typhus . ler r«nforca son caractere rniliaire ' la ?ri3on militaire ,des camps de Pri3onniers •ea .(1 *orc£ *U3illi de ^uerre et de travailleurs Jeune de ochiltighei, y fut jggäg«^ et enfoui - The _______________________FöäTore floerr de ?°rbach v j passa quelques mois et recut 6Z Hb Schlolihof. Der Schöne Erker / am Flüncl B. Blick nach .V. ./•*^n^L page 64 ﻿teilnahm und seither für russisch-amerikanische Freundschaft plädierte, in Torgau begraben . Der amtierende Pfarrer war der Studentenpfarrer von Michel Thomas, der zur "Lutheran Peace Felloship" gehört. (Joseph Polowsky) Das Schloss "Hartenfels", eins der grössten Deutschlands, diente von 1456 an als Residenz der sächsischen Kurfürsten. Der Johann Friedrichsbau (1533-1544) mit dem berühmten Wendelstein (die vorgebaute Treppe l), "das Wunder von Torgau", und der Johann Georgsbau (1616-23) vollendeten den Schlossbau. Es diente als Residenz, als Ort der grossen Feierlichkeiten, als Sitz der Landtage, als Witwensitz; von 1770 an als Gefängnis und Irrenanstalt; als Lazarett; als Kaserne; nach dem I.Weltkrieg als Lehrerinnenseminar und jetzt als Justiz-und Verwaltungszentrum. Die Wohnung des Architekten, Friedrich Tucholski, der das Schloss von 1927-32 restaurierte, ist Museum. Die Tochter Erdmuthe wohnte im Turm und war Klassekameradin von Eva und Carola Böhm. In der Kirchengeschichte spielte Torgau von der Reformation an eine bedeutende Rolle. Ein geflügeltes Wort : "Wittenberg ist die Wiege, Torgau die Amme der Reformation ". Schon 1520 predigte der Franziskanermönch Valentin Thamin die erste lutherische Predigt in der Nikolaikirche; 1521 Luther selbst; 1522-23 bekannte sich die ganze Bürgerschaft dazu. Der Rat berief Gabriel Zwilling-Didymus als Stadtprediger. 1530 arbeiteten Luther, Melanchton und Bugenhagen die Torgauer Artikel aus, welche als Grundlage der "Augsburgischen Konfession ", der ersten Konfessionsschrift der evangelischen Kirchen, dienten. Kurfürst Johann Friedrich erliess in Torgau das Edikt für den Bibeldruck der ganzen Bibel im Jahre 1534. Luther war etwa 40 Mal in Torgau und rühmte das "torgische Bier". 1576 entstand das torgische Buch, das die Grundlage der Konkordienformel, der letzten lutherischen (orthodoxen) Bekenntnisschrift (1577), bildet. page 65 ﻿„«nt du jar«xn ■ pro*«»*0* beau-pere 1 ■ .Dareau,beau | St oll ■ re8ta 5 Hl ■ 511 i L {C}prisonnier 1 eufc une renommee mon- L ia rencontre en diale par la re 19*5 entre l.s Busses et les toericains J* monument au bord de l'Elbe parle sur - tout de la victoire de l'ar- mee rouge . Un des ameri - cains,qui voulait perpetuer cette amitie,se fit enterrer en 1985dans le cimetiere . (Joiepk ?o /ivs/tyj - Le chäte remonte au 13eme siecle et a *+£ üt w „/-. a et. eiarg^u 16e«e et an 17SM et ee präsente ^1 coame un des plus grands chatean*- A -i 0 Mla Renaissance en AllemaKne T»-..~ -.^ ■onumental place devant la facade l i ' L •BCallep appeu ia " ' realX3atxoa *«• en architecture » a+a fpej.e ia "merveiüe de Tor-a »» *'«'»*'• , a ete «*«, . ,.„1 r ' ChaP*1U *"* iaau(5ar..par Luther . U I . ™oe aux princee j ä 1.,-t g 1 "'" »""« « -10. d..lifaS. . ■""• ' C"« 1" Asiens —S1::: ::::r—- ••^:::r;;:t;;tMtuu- P re* ^«^•nt parler fu * ******* •• l'ad. £T page 66 ﻿Beteiligt waren Andrea | Ohytrku«^pOor&tru«t^ttu«oului^^^ ■ Actum Torgaw , den Siebenten Junit Anno Steh« und || Eur Ohurf.a. ünderthenigste Gehorsame zue diesem Warkh erforderte und vorordeate Theo- logen Andreas Musculus Oootor*..«" ...... Mit diesem Eiaiguagswerk ! das aber bis heute diskutiert bleibt uad aiebt von allen lutherischen Kirchen als Bekenntniaaohrift angenommen wird j en- dete die Holle Torgaus als Amme der Reformation . Martin LUTHER Catharlna von BORA Luther, Katharina Luther gab. von Bora Gemälde von Lucas Cranaeb (1528) (1499-1552), Gemülda von Lucas Cranaeb (1328) Das Titelblatt der Lutherbibel von 153^ La premiere edition de la bible allemande de Luther cm 153^ s^aS^sa ws. css*^ Zm a«»tffc lil ,©««. ßutl). gp ,1» ■■».». «ana ■$ EEaBft ifsfi^aeq 0 page 67 ﻿Der Schlosshof La cour du ohäteau 153^ Dans l'histoire de l'oglise Torgau a joue un röle important ä partir de la .Reforme . ün dicton celebre : Wittenberg est le berceau de la Reforme, Torgau est sa nourrice".Luther y a preche des 1521 et y a sejourne ^0 fois . Sn 153C Luther , Melanchton et Bugenhagen y redigent les "Articles de Torgau",qui sont les fondations de la "Confession d'Augsbourg" , prämiere formulation publique de la foi evangelique, presentee devant la diete d'em- pire la meme annee . En 153^ le prinoe electeur y redige l'edit de publicatitfn de la lere edition de la bible allemande,traduite par Luther • En 1576 le"livre torgovien" devient la base de La formule de Concorde dernier ecrit des confessions lutheriennes , redigee en 1577 ; parmi les 6 theologiens se trouve Andre Musculus ,superintendant de Francfort, r- page 68 ﻿ {C}Ig . .»f., Attlts « «4«M> 1(1. ■ •» wilBt> ■■•■•■■■ - ■■• t* hu 4Mt '-■'•! -.ii.........; .--.„,, . I---------------------------------- page 69 ﻿■ l jBB| SB »iii».... •* aaa relations aveo | o g | | | U a Kranach pre« da BamberW ,n H72 _.,fc * u 5 « lf72,aort a Weimar an 1553,Lukaa CBAKACH . « .pp.u» »«*„>„, „ 1505 ,„,. prl_ ilectenr WdSric * g •t . ,-rtl.lp« 4 u „.„^ „Uetiqn> ^ oMt_ ^ ^ _ ^ i i. Uta. a ..t „„.„„ sj^j protoatMt ^ äH a laisse laa tahlunr j tablaaux da. prlac„ .t deg ^tor****. J A ^^^ ^ T°rgaU ae trouve !• ^bleau ci-daaaou. t % {C}•W-sää ■&4I« X^rt^j s-A ' ASQ*B= I« xw RH i* Ce celebre tableau represente laa 1^ apotropeeae ,lea sainta qui aoat capables d'interrenir dans toutaa las detresses pou vant surrenir aux humains t au nilieu Christop.iore.l« geant qui porta l'enfant Jesus aur ses epaules ä tra- »era na fleure . Autour da lui des Chevaliers,des ecclesiastiques,des Jeu- nes aii ■iuMiMä* i. Chriat le secours contra laa puissancea «alefiques reprä- lercnent »«ateaes par des dragona . Ca qui frappe.ce sont 1.« triwgaa humaina fortement 63 page 70 ﻿neuesten Med*. Der In prächtig« 0«- wä*td«f gehüllt« Chrlitophorut olt Symbol der arbeitenden und kämpfen- den-M«ntch«n, dar grünend« Stamm tobten «in Zeichen für dl« Hoffnung, ü| dl« Not dar Zelt ubefwtndbar Ist, wenn man selbst etwas dazu tut. NooS d«r Reite In dl« NI«d«rlond« tlnd In Cronocht Schaffen neue Impulse •purbor. Die oft unübersichtliche, über- laden« und besonders beim Kotha- löltaf verworren« und nicht ganz g«löit« Blldgattaltung weicht beim Tor- geu«r Fürttenaltar (1509) einer klare- ren Blldauftellung mit Übersichtlich an- g«ordn«t«n Innenräumen und einfa- chen Menschen, bürgerlichen Men- schen, dl« an dl« Stelle der Helligen getreten sind, So zalgon für Torgau ge- malt« Bltdar deutlich die Entwicklung d« Molen vor und noch s«ln«r Nieder- ländischen Reise und d«n W«g aus den gestalterischen Schwierigkeiten, In die er durch die ersten kurfürstlichen Auf- tragswerke geraten war. Monate mit 10 Gesellen In Torgau an- läßlich der Vorbereitungen zur zweiten Hochzelt Herzog Johanns. Das Tor- gou«r Schloß wurde ausgestattet mit Wand- und Deckenmalereien, bemal- ten Wondbohängen und Tapeten, Tep- pichen und Wappentüchern, aber auch mit H«lmz«lch«n und Turnlerdecken sowie einem prächtigen Brautbett, ge- schmückt mit biblischen und mytholo- gischen Bildern. ,' Lucas Cranachs Kundschaft waren ne- ben den mächtigen Landesfürsten auch die reichgewordenen Bürger. Um allen garecht zu werden, organisierte der Hofmaler eine Werkstatt, die nun einen fast monufokturähnlichen Betrieb auf- nahm. Der Repräsentotlonsbodorf des kurfürstlichen Hofes war groß und Stieg noch, als Kursachsen das Zontrum der Reformation wurde, Luthers geplante Reinigung der Kirch«, sein unerbitterllcher Kampf gegen dt« römische Ausplünderung Deutschlands, sein nationaler Widerstand gegen die Geldgier des hohen Klerus und dos Ablaßwesen, bei dem der Charakter der spotfeudalen Ausbeutung beson- ders kraß erkennbar war, machten Cranach zum Verbündeten Luthers. Das Ergebnis waren seine antlrömi- schen Holzschnittserlen, die in einem derben, volkstümlich-lehrhaften Bilder- bogenstil Bildpropaganda für Luthers Lehren machton. Später diente Cranach dem ständig wachsenden Repräsentation* und Pro- pagandabedarf des Hofes. Werke der bildenden Kunst dienten als Mittel dtr Diplomatie, um sich des Wohlwollens und der Achtung des Adressaten zu versichern. Als Beispiel dienen hier be- sonders die zahlreichen Jagdbilder Lu- cas Cranach d. A. und auch die seines Sahnen, auf denen immer wieder die tepograflsch recht genaue Darstellung dos Torgauer Schlosses als bestimmen- der Hintergrund zu sehen Ist, Die In Wien und Madrid befindlichen Ge- mälde sind heuto wichtigste Quellen zur Baugoschichto Torgaus und des Schlosses Hartenfels. Von den früher Im Schloß befindlichen zahlreichen Cra- nachgomäldon und der Innendekora- tion Itt nichts mehr erhalten. Nur/ die nach Cranachs Vorlagen geschaffene Bauplastik Im Schloß erinnert den heu- tigen Besucher an die fruchtbare Tätig- keit des großen deutschen Malers in Torgau. Dar Prinz zu Pletde (lohonn Friedrich von Sachsen) Lucas Cranach d. A. (1506t ( Die Texte und die Bilder sind der Schrift von Ulrich Linkner : Die Reformation in Torgau,die anlässlich der 500 jahrfeier der Geburt des Reformators Martin Luther vom "Kreisvorstand der Gesellschaft für Heimat- geschichte und dem Rat des Kreises Torgau 1983 herausgegeben wurde }. - w> page 71 ﻿raracterise« et Im v8tementa dea personnagaa da l« ■•*-!. *«wiu» *> gur d'autrt« tableaux 1« peintre a aussi retenu las adifioaa d* in. *• | •P°«ua,donaaafc «ImI'- des documents historiques da grande valeur • Hinehmqd k Ici nous voyons le pont aur l'Elbe an 1606 at le chäteau et la fagade flu- viale,ä droite l'eglise paroi8aiale et ä gauche l'eglisa du eouvent dea franoiscains , quijk servi plus tard au College et aujourd'hui da salle da reunion pour la jeunesse socialiste • De son atelier de peinture sont sortis de nombreux tableaux et aon oeuvre a ete continueeijar son fils Lukas junior . Nous trouvons une partia da son oeuvre ä Vienne en Autriohe et a Madrid an Espagna t ( Les textes allemands et les illustrationa sont tirea de la broohure, edite pour le 5eme centenaire de la naissance da Luther en 1983 : Ulrich Linkner : Die Reformation in Torgau .) t-t page 72 ﻿Johann WOite r | Kontor der Reformation Wahrscheinlich vwrde Johann Wolter 1496 in Kohla geboren. Nach einem 1917 B Leipzig begonnenem Studium B «r 1 1521 als Bassist ffl der Hofkopelle Friedrichs des Weisen nach- weisbar, die damals unter der Leitung des Hofkapellmeisters Conrad Rupsch tlend. Die mindestens seit 1493 in Tor- gau bestehende Kapelle war nach nie- derländischem Vorbild aufgebaut wor- den und hatte gute Beziehungen zu der berühmten Hofkapelle Kaiser Maxi- milians 1. Die Auswahl der Sänger war sehr streng, und 1499 finden wir Kna- benstimmen aus Innsbruck, Straßburg, Torgau. Freiberg, Zwickau und Schnee- berg. 1520 bestand die Kantorei aus 12 Männerstimmen und 10 Knaben- stimmen, in enger Verbindung zur Kan- torei standen 3Organisten und die In- strumentolisten mit ihren Pfeifen. Zin- ken, Lauten, Trompeten und Pauken, Buchleyn- in Wittenberg im Drude Es enthielt 38 deutsche Choräle, meist von Wolter vertonte Lutherlieder, dazu noch 8 lateinische Motetten. In Luthers Vor- rede dazu lesen wir: » ... Darum habe ich auch... etliche geistliche Lieder zu- sammengestellt, um das Evangelium .., zu treiben und in Schwung zu holten .,, Diese Lieder sind auch vierstimmig ge- setzt aus dem Grunde, weil ich so gerne mochte, daß die Jugend, die doch In der Musik und in anderen Künsten er- zogen werden soll und muß, etwas In die Hände bekommt, damit sie die Buhllieder und fleischlichen Gesänge loswurde und on deren Stelle etwas Heilsames lernte... Ein Schulmeister muß singen können, sonst sehe ich ihn nicht an.» Luther verlangte weiter, daß nur musikalisch gut ausgebildete Men- sehen zum Predigeramt berufen werden dürften. Dos Evangelium v/olle dl« Kün- deren Aufgabe die Pflege höfischer Musik, speziell der Tofelmusik war. Während die Instrumentalisten zum gemeinen Hofgesinde zählten, gehör- ten die Sänger zum gehobenen Ge- sinde. Der lateinische liturgische Wechselge- sang zwischen Priester und Chor hatte im alten katholischen Gottesdienst den Gesang der gesamten Gemeinde im- mer mehr verdrängt. Mit dem Beginn der Reformation lösten sich die bishe- rigen Formen der Liturgie auf, und Karl- stadt war sogar der Ansicht, Gesang sei verwerflich und lenke von der An- dacht ab. Anstatt die Orgelspieler und Plärrer zu besolden, solle man lieber den Armen geben. Mit solchen Ansich- ten wurde die Notwendigkeit einer Kantorei überhaupt vorübergehend ernsthaft in Frage gestellt, doch Luther kam dann zu ganz anderen Ergebnis- sen, wie man die Rolle der Gemeinde im Gottesdienst wieder aktivieren könne. Er setzte sich für das Singen deutscher Lieder ein, die nicht nur von einem geschulten Chor, sondern von allen leicht aufgefaßt und mitgesungen werden konnten, natürlich ohne dabei die lateinische Sprache in den Mo- tetten ganz abschaffen zu wollen. Die Aufgabe bestand also darin, neue ge- eignete Lieder zu schaffen. Viele begabte Musiker halfen dabei mit, und bald erschienen die ersten deutschen Choräle, zunächst auf Einzel- blättern, dann in Liedersammlungen, aber ohne System. Luther suchte und fand unter den Sängern der kurfürst- lichen Hofkapelle zu Torgau den richti- gen Mann für die Erarbeitung eines ersten offiziellen Kirchengesangbuches — den Bassisten Johann Walter. Bereits 1524 erschien das »Geystliche gesangk ste nicht verdrängen, sondern diese, besonders die Musik, tollten in seinen Dienst gestellt werden. Die Bearbeitung der Chorsätze basierte auf dem zeitgenössischen Liedgut ver- schiedener Bereiche, dem geistlichen der ölten Kirche sowie den weltlichen höfischen und populären Musikformen. Der Meistergesang, der Leisengesang, das weltliche Volkslied, das geistliche Volkslied der Prozessionsumzüge sowie der Gregorianische Meßgesang wurden herangezogen und mit den neuen evangelischen Texten versehen. 1525 arbeitete Luther an der neuen Gestal- tung der Gottesdienste und der .Deut- schen Messe". Beide Formen sollten öffentlich vor dem ganzen Volk gehal- ten werden, denn «Unter diesen sind viele, die noch nicht glauben und noch keine Christen sind, sondern in der Mehrzahl dastehen und gaffen, damit sie auch etwas Neues sehen ...« Luther sah damals noch keine ordent- liche christliche Gemeinde, für die es leicht gewesen wäre, eine neue Ord- nung zu entwerfen. »... dazu habe ich noch keine Leute und Personen, wie ich auch nicht viele sehe, die sich dazu drängen ... Da hat man in den Kirchen täglich gesungen und gelesen, und dennoch sind die Kirchen verlassen und leer geblieben, wie es schon jetzt im deutschen Gottesdienst geschieht.« Für diesen schweren Anfang wählte Luther alt Zielgruppe die Jugendlichen, die Unwissenden und die zufällig Herzu- gekommenen. Für diese forderte'er ei- nen klaren, einfachen, schlichten und guten Unterricht über das, wat man glauben, tun, lassen oder wissen sollte, kein bloßes Auswendiglernen, sondern beharrliches Fragen und Antworten, ein Stück-um-Stück-Ringen um Verstehen und Eindringen in die tiefere Bedeu- tung des Dargebotenen. Dazu tolle "K>n »lesen, singen, predigen schreiben und dichten. Und wenn es hilfreich und förderlich ist, will ich mit allen Glocken dazu läuten, mit ollen Orgeln spielen und olles, was klingen kann, klingen lassen.« 1525 holte Luther Johann Walter noch der so erfolgreichen Arbelt am Ge- sangbuch noch Wittenberg, um dessen Meinung an der Erarbeitung seiner Deutschen Mette zu hären. Luther woll- «• -der Gemeinde den Mund offnen. und sie on der Liturgie durch Choral- getang aktiver und bewußter beteili- gen. Das durch den Priester zelebrierte Opfer der ölten Messe wurde durch die Predigt in deutscher Sprache ersetzt. Wolter erinnerte sieh später an diese fruchtbare Zusammenarbeit mit Luther: »•eh habe mit Ihm gor manch liebe h {C}■ page 73 ﻿J o .r-n^o c H A. N T H B : d «"1 a REFORMB H. A N N M A. 1 T E H - C u a. « V. TORGAUER FESTWOCHE DER KIRCHENMUSIK vom 21. - 28. Juni 1987 Sonntag, 21. Juni, 19.30 Uhr - Stadtkirche „Chorkonzert der Johann-Walter-Kantorei" Chorwerke aus vier Jahrhunderten Leitung und Orgel: Ekkehard Saretz Johann Walter est un des grands personnages de la ville de Torgau et so* | aoa est toujours vivant.puisque la Choräle de l'egliae porte toujours le nom de »Johann Walter Kantorei I et continue la tradition musicale de ce grand maitre en organisant des festivals de musique d'eglise,dont nous pro- fitons pendant nos visites » Voici le programme de ^^o7 Johann Walter est ne ä Kahla en 1^96 ; II etudie a Leipzig . En 1517 dejä il chante la voix de basse dans la chapelle de la cour de Frederic le sage.. Sette chapelle existait depuis 14-93 ä Torgau et en 14-99 nous y trouvons des gargons venus de Innsbruck,Strasbourg,Torgau, Freiberg,Zwickau et Schneeberg. En 1520 la chantrerie comprenait 12 voix d'hommes et 10 voix de gargons ;en plus il y avait 3 organistes et un orchestre . Apres la reforme il fallait inventer une nouvelle forme de chant et on a invente le"choral lutherien".En J.Walter,Luther trouva l'homme competent et avec lui il sortit en 152A le premier cantique "Das geystliche gesangk- Buchleyn » a Wittenberg . Eintritt frei! Montag, 22. Juni - Stadtkirche 16.30 Uhr - Orgel für Kinder 22.00 Uhr - Musikalisches Nachtgebet Dienstag, 23. Juni, 19.30 Uhr - Stadtkirche „IMPROVISATIONSKONZERT" Uschi Brüning — Vocal Ernst-Ludwig Petrowsky — Saxophon Eintritt 6,05 M Mittwoch, 24. Juni, 19.30 Uhr - Stadtkirche „II. ORGELKONZERT" J. S. Bach Dorische Toccata und Fuge, BWV 538 „Improvisationen" Vor dem Konzert werden Ihre Vor- schläge (Choräle etc.) entgegengenommen. J. S. Bach Präludium und Fuge e-Moll, BWV 548 Orgel: NPT Prof. Joh.-Ernst Köhler, Weimar Donnerstag, 25. Juni, 19.30 Uhr - Schloßkirche „KAMMERKONZERT" (Ital. Konzert, Konzert für 2 Cembali und Streicher von J. S. Bach u. a.) Eintritt: 3,05 M Freitag, 26. Juni, 19.30 Uhr - Stadtkirche „KONZERT FÜR TROMPETE UND OROEL" Prof. Ludwig Güttier .Trompete KMD Friedrich Kircheis, Orgel Eintritt: 10,05 M Sonnabend, 27. Juni 19.30 Uhr - kath. Kirche „GEISTLICHE MUSIK Chor der kath. Kirche Gotha Leitung und Orgel: Matthias Krüger Eintritt: frei! Sonntag, 28. Juni, 14.00 Uhr - Stadtkirche „POSAUNENFESTGOTTESDIENST" page 74 ﻿JRNMtSpDl Chorsehlufliieto Mutter Go"«> Stund gesungen und oft gesehen, wie der Mure Mann vom Singen so lustig und fröhlich im Geiste ward. daB er des Singen* schier könnt« nicht müde noch satt werden und von der Musica so herrlich zu reden Wußte... Luther hat auch die Noten selbst gemacht, hat sie 1 dann vorgesungen und mein Be- denken darüber hören wollen. Er hat mich drei Wochen lang in Wittenberg festgehalten, die Choralnoten zu etli- chen Episteln und Evangelien ordent- lich zu schreiben, bis die erste Deut- sche Messe in der Pfarrkirche gesungen wurde. Dort mußte ich zuhären und eine Abschrift der ersten Deutschen Messe mit nach Torgau nehmen und dem Kurfürsten übergeben.« Die Zu- sammenarbeit dieser Tage diente nur dem einen Ziel: »... es muß beides. Text und Noten, Akzent, Weise und Gebärde aus rechter Muttersprache und Stimme kommen.« Hierzu liegt noch eine interessante Notiz aut der Böh- meschen Chronik (um 1615) vor) »Die- ser Johann Watther der Altere ist 94 Jahr Churf. Sachs, alter Capell Meister und Musicus gewesen. D. Luther hat das Lied componiret. Ein feste Burg Ist unser Gott, ihm zugeschickt, er solle eine Melodey darzu machen, die erste gefället ihm nicht, schreibt Ihm Noten vor, so und so müßte es seyn.- 1526 heiratete Walter In Torgau und rückte zum Hofkapellmeister auf, mußte aber erleben, daß die Kantorei von Kurfürst Johann 1327 aufgelöst wurde. Alle Sänger, auch er als Kapellmeister, wurden entlassen, obwohl sich Me- lanchthon persönlich beim neuen Kur- fürsten für ihn verwendet: «... er hat die Gesänge, die jetzt sehr gebraucht werden, gemacht. Es sind auch in den Jetzigen Zeiten, da die Kirchengesänge geändert werden, solche Leute sehr nötig, daß nicht nur die alten Gesänge unterdrückt, sondern auch neue und bessere gestaltet werden.« Nachdem er auf den oft nur der unnützen Pracht- entfaltung dienenden Einsatz der Kan- torei hingewiesen hatte, unterstrich Melanchthon, daß die Kunst überhaupt wert sei, von den Fürsten und Herren erhalten zu werden, man könne ja für die Sänger Einkünfte aus den Klöstern verwenden. Wolter erhielt nun eine Rente. Nur die Instrumentalisten und Pauker blieben weiter im Hofdienst Spätestens .1529 vollzog Walter den Wechsel vom kurfürstlichen Hofkapellmeister zum bürgerlichen Lehrer und Kantor an der Torgauer Lateinschule. Hier unterrich- tete er 170 Knaben, aus deren Reihen er sich geeignete Stimmen für eine neu- artige bürgerliche Kantorei aussuchte. Marlenkirche Chorschlußslein Wilder Mann Die benötigten Männerstimmen be- setzte er zuerst mit den in der Stadt verbliebenen entlassenen Sängern der ehemaligen fürstlichen Kantorei. Später kamen auch sangesfreudige Handwer- ker und Kaufleute hinzu, so daß schließlich die erste bürgerliche Kan- torei in Torgau auch bei Hofe bald ho- hes Ansehen genoß und finanziell gefördert wurde. Luther hatte schon 1525 für Wittenberg gefordert, daß froh in der Schule eine Stunde gesungen wurde. Die Erwachsenen aber sollten ohne alle Bezahlung, nur aus fröhli- chem Herzen und wachem Mut singen, denn wmnn alles nur auf Bezahlung und Gesetz beruhe. SO würden unwil- lige verdrossene Mietfinge daraus, »die de singen und leiern, wie ein Pfeifer ums Geld pfeift und ein Drescher ums Geld drischt* Diese Gedanken Luthers wurden wegweisend für die Entwicklung anderer Kantoreien und später auch für die der bürgerlichen Gesang- vereine. 1532 erwarb Walter ein Haus und da- mit auch das Bürger- und Braurecht. Die Schülerzahl der Torgauer Latein- schule war 1539 auf etwa 400 ange- stiegen, eine Folge der Umgestaltung dieser Bildungseinrichtung nach dem Zwickauer Vorbild des Scnulreformers Plateanus. Diese Reform bestand im wesentlichen aus einer neuen aus ver- stärkter Bibellektüre abgeleiteten Tu- gendlehre, einer neu durchdachten Klasseneinteilung, Halbjahresprüfun- gen und Einführung der Versetzung am Ende des Schuljahres. Markus Crodel leitete damals in Torgau ols Schul- meister diesen wichtigen Obergang vom scholastischen zum humanistischen Bil- dungssystem ein. Auch Johann Walters Wirkungskreis wurde dadurch neu ab- gesteckt und präzisiert. Alle Schüler hatten nun drei Stunden Unterricht in Notenkunde, Intervallehre und Gehörbildung, für die Chorschüler zusätzlich noch drei Stunden Chorsin- gen. Der Ruf der Torgauer Lateinschule war ein sehr guter, und auch Luther hatte ihre hervorragende Bedeutung wohl erkannt 1542 schickte er seinen älte- sten Sohn Hans nach Torgou und be- merkte dazu In einem Brief an seinen Freund, den Schulmeister Crodel, er solle seinen Sohn Hans in Grammatik und Musica unterrichten und bessernd auf dessen Sitten einwirken, wenn er Erfolg sähe, wolle er auch noch zwei weitere Söhne schicken, »denn mir will es scheinen, als ob nach Euch ernste und fleißige Lehrer Euresgleichen sel- ten werden wollten, zumal in der Gram- matik und Sittenstrenge. Darum muß t\ page 75 ﻿H ©oataaait 38 Choral« all.». LH •llaaanda , U plupart des taxtaa M*£ft*£*»Hattfc»*' H !•• ■*lodi«a da J.Valtar H I j ""** I B0t«t» S l*tin ! Dana 1 prefaca la^fi formateur dit «J'ai fÄi* _ . ^ quelques chaata apirituels pour developpar et ra - pandra l'avangila » Ha aont i4,^ • Toue ipour qua les jaunea abandonnent lea chants aondaina at an aDor*nw.«* n «PPraanant da aalutairaa at j'aia.raia^iuquer dana la muaiqaa at d'autraa arta t. i - «• a aecapte pas de maitre d»ecola,qui na aait paa chanter . Et il na vaut »*» P*a non plua da predicateura.qui n»ont pas una bonne formation muaioalo . l'»v.«,ji * •▼•agile n»ecarte paa lea arta et aurtout *** la Busiquaialla vaut les mettre a son aervice . Les melodies sont nris^ans i »m*.*.« P ^a l environnemnt populaire.princier.ecclesiastique ou gregorian at adaptees au taxte evan*eliflua t.- w iv«ngexique . Les harmomsations sont a la mode du temps . Tout doit servir a la ***«,*<■<„. i ,.«., . m a ia Formation et ä l'edification des communautea . C'ast pourquoi il faut * lire,chanter,prScher,ecrire et rimer. Si c'eat utila at bon,je feraia aonner toutes les cloches, faire jouer toutes les orgues et faire reaonner tout ce qui donne dea aons .» La chantre doit se randre ä Wit- Jit i, -, jps aj * tenberg pour mattre au point la y» /j ^ ^** messe en allemand «II ecrit plus tard:J'ai chante avec lui pen- dant des heures et il ne se fatigair pas dans son enthou - siasme-Il a fait lui-meme les melodies,me las ehantaient at ▼oulaientjinon avis g La chroniquo da Böhme note an 1öl5:Luther a compoaa la malo- die de"Ein feata Burg",l*a an- ▼oyeea Kalter pour modifica - *ion"»Ci-oontre 1' original *»«e dedicace t r rj* dl/L+^t /&% $yh: ,UL '.'.i.! A „ff AfJhd- 'y*fi~*+fifßüiy4« 4 % \ I___J___Ä_ «fc l O'igmalenlwurl des Chorals ..Ein teste Butg ist unser Gott" 11530) sr er /■-> page 76 ﻿■ ■ schneller die gesohlten Leh- nen Höhepunkt im Wirken der Tor- gouer Kantorei bildete ohne Zwe-feld.e Einweihung der neuen Torgau« iSkapelle im Jahre 1544. d,e Wal- ter mit allen ihm zur Verfügung ste- Teoden Kräften musikalisch ausgestal- tete. Im Ergebnis seiner Tafgke.t an Jeser neuen Kapelle stellte er eine Sammlung kirchlicher Gebrauchsmus.k zusammen, das .Gothaer Cant.onaU. Als infolge der militärischen Nieder- lage bei Mühlberg 1547 die Eme- stiner die Kurwürde an die Albertmer abtreten mußten, verlagerte sich der politische und kulturelle Schwerpunkt bald nach Dresden, und Torgau verlor an Bedeutung. Johann Walter folgte einem Ruf des neuen Kurfürsten Moritz von Sachsen, verließ Torgau für 6 Jahre und baute in Dresden eine neue kur- fürstliche Kantorei auf. die Grundlage für die spätere Dresdener Staatska- pelle. 1554 wurde Johann Walter in den Ruhestand versetzt und kehrte nach Torgau zurück, wo er 1570 im hohen Alter von 74 Jahren starb. * Der Bau der Schlosskirche. Sie ist die erite Kirche,die nach der Reformation gebaut wurde,denn in allen andern Fällen wurde die bestehende Kirche benützt zu den nunmehr evangelischen Gottesdiensten . Luther beriet den Baumeister Nickel Gromann t damit eine evan- gelische Predigtkirche entstehe . In einem Brief des Baumeisters an denkur | fürstlichen Kämmerer Hans von Ponikau erfahren wir Interessantes über Arbeits- Ce et Cet prc zeit und Lohn der Bauarbeiter : Sie arbeiteten von früh ^ühr bis abends 7 Uhr,und zwar von *f bis 7,8 bis 11, 12. bis 15 , 16 bis 19 Uhr .Das ergibt einen RHythmus von je vier mal ttnt$ fgemm §w f«? jum "PreDfgampt (Böttltäß Worts nbatott l 3m gfjurftfrf?« ■ licJ)m @r$iofs ju'&rga». * ©urdj / drei Stunden Arbeit, unterbrochen von insgesamt 3 Stunden Pause, also eine reine Arbeitszeit von 12 Stunden. Der Wochenlohn betrug 17 oder 18 Gro- schen. Anlaß des Briefes war eine Mau- rerordnung des Rates der Stadt Tor- gau, die die Arbeitszeit auf täglich 11 Stunden und den Wochenlohn auf 15 gr festsetzte. Gromann schrieb, daß für diesen Lohn tüchtige Arbeiter nicht zu haben seien, sie würden ihm an an- dere Baustellen abwandern. Daher müsse er schon 17 gr zahlen. Am 5. Oktober 1544 wurde die »ganz neue und reine- Schloßkapelle durch Martin Luther persönlich im Beisein des Stifters Johann Friedrich und des ge- samten kurfürstlichen Hofes einge- weiht. Luther bestieg zum ersten Mal | «n* -ursprünglich evangelische Kan- zel- und predigte über das herkömm- liche 5onntagsevangelium (17. nach Trinitatis, Lucas 14,1 — 11) einfach, kurz, zweckmäßig und freimütig. Der Text der Weihepredigt erschien 1546 bei Georg Rhau in Wittenberg. Nachdem Luther über den Zweck des neuen Hauses gesprochen hatte, daß nichts als Verkündigung, Gebet und Lobgesang darin geschehen sollte, rüg- te er die falsche Feiertagsheiligkeit: »Wir sind nicht an solche äußerliche Haltung gebunden; so uns der Sonn- tag nicht gefällt, mögen wir den Mon- tag nehmen und einen Sonntag daraus machen, doch also, daß es auch or- dentlich zugehe.« über die Funktion dieser Schloßkapelle und eines Kir- chenraumes im neuen Sinne überhaupt stellte er fest: -Also soll das Haus ge- ordnet sein für die, so allhier im Schlosse und am Hofe sind. Nicht daß man daraus eine sonderliche Kirche mache, als wäre sie besser denn an- Hoct; Hart: <Ö«r«ai:Xftafe/ 3m)'«r M. D. XLVT. Titelblatt M page 77 ﻿En 1532 J.Walter acquit une maison dans la Tille,devint bourgeois et le droit de brasser sa biere . II enseignait a l'ecole latine et poui y recruter les bons chanteurs pour sa chantrerie bourgeoise . Apres la de I bäcle de Muhlberg.qui entraina la passation de la fonction electorale au prince Maurice de Saxe.residant ä Dresde,(et donc aussi le declin de Torgau), J.Walter fut appele dans cette nouvelle oapitale et y fonda la nouvelle chantrerie du prince electeur . Elle se transforma plus tard dans le celebre orchestre national de Dresde ,qui existe toujours ► Apres 6 ans J.Walter revint ä Torgau et y. vecut sa retraite jusqu'a safrort en 1570 ä l'äge de 7^ ans . La construction de l'eglise du chäteau » W Ce fut un evenement extraordinaire ,oü J.Walter put montrer tout son talent et put y realiser le "Gothaer Gantional",recueil de musique d'eglise » Cette eglise est la premiere / construite corame modele d'edifice cultuel Protestant .(Apres la reforme les anciens eglises servaient au culte evanjfe- lique,evidemmenti). L'architecte Nickel Gromann le realisa avec les conseils de Luther et celui-ci l'inaugura avec le celebre semon sur la construction d'eglisesprotestantes- Le medaillon ci-dessous commemore l'evenement . page 78 ﻿dere, \vo man Gotteswort predigt. Denn fiee die Not vor, daß man hier nicht könnte zusammenkommen, so mächte man wohl draußen bei dem Brunnen oder sonstwo predigen. Nur muß der Hcufe einen Raum haben, da er or- dentlich zusammenkommt und ist der Vorteil dabei, daß das Gebet noch eins so stark geht, wenn der ganze Haufe einträchtiglich betet.« Zu Lucas 14, 11 - Denn wer sich selbst erhöhet, der soll erniedrigt werden; und wer sich selbst erniedrigt, der soll erhöhet werden — führte Luther unter anderem aus: »Aber da liegt es an ... daß du unter dich fahrest und deinen Nächsten dienst, nicht aber, daß du erwählest emporzu- fahren über jedermann, als seiest du darum besser denn andere, denn Gott hat nicht allein Fürsten, Grafen und Edelleute geschaffen und zu seinem Reiche eingeladen, und ist ihm einer so gut wie der andere, so er ein Christ ist. Summa! Du sitzest oben, in der Mitte, oder unten, so machet es der Glaube alles gleich ... Welch ein un- christlich Ding ist's also, daß einerden anderen verachtet, weil er ihn siehet in einem anderen Stande und etwas an- deres tun, als er ist und tut.« Die Pre- digt schloß mit einem Gebet »für alle Regimenter und Frieden im deutschen Lande, daß Gott auch denselben stär- ken und erhalten wolle, auch dem Teu- fel, Papisten und Türken wehren, wie denn in dieser Zeit eines not ist.« Den musikalischen Höhepunkt der Ein- weihung bildete der Auftritt der Tor- gauer Kantorei unter Johann Walter. Die Böhmesche Chronik verzeichnet da- zu, Walter habe ein Stück komponiert, in dem einige Stimmen den Anfang des 119. Psalms, die anderen per fugas la- teinische Verse gesungen hätten. Der Kantor Johann Walter hatte eigens zu diesem Tage eine siebenstimmig« Motette über den 119. Psalm: «Der Christen goldnes A.B.C. vom Lobe, der Liebe, der Kraft und dem Nutzen des Wortes Gottes« unter dem Titel: «Can- tio Septem Vocum in Dei laudem.« Zum Aufbau dieser Motette kurz folgendes. Der Psalmtext wurde als Kanon für 4 Tenorstimmen sowie mit einem Diskant gleichsam als Kontrapunkt gesungen. Daneben waren ein Alt und ein Baß als ostinate, das heißt ein Thema ständig wiederholende Stimmen eingesetzt. Die Altstimme sang einen Huldigungstext auf den Kurfürsten mit folgendem Wortlaut: „Vival lohannes Friedrich Eleelor et dux Saxonum, Delensor veri dogmatis Paclsque cuslos per/igil. Vivat. vtvat per omne seculum." Stadtkirche St. Marien I Die Marienkirche ist eine gothische lHallenkieche mit einigen Resten der romantschenKirche des 12«Jahrhunderts• Sie ist sehr schön renoviert «Bei die- sen Arbeiten wurde die Orgel von der Empore in das Schiff verlegt und die Seitenemporen entfernt . Sie hat einen hauptamtlichen Kantor,der die Musiken und Orgelkonzert gibt oder organisiert. Ausser dem Bild der 1^ Nothelfer ent- hält sie den Grabstein der Katharina von Bora,Luthers Frau .Ihr Sterbehaus ist in der Nähe und das Mädchenlyceum trägt ihren Namen .Welche Beziehung zu Torgau ? n page 79 ﻿" Cette eglise est le lieu,oü Dieu nous parle par sa sainte parole et off nous lui parlons par la priere et nos chants d'adoration . ...Dans des situations de detresse la communaute peut se reunir n'im- porte oü et n'importe quand pour les cultes*..Ne pensez pas que vous soyez superieurs aux autres, car Dieu n'a pas cree et appele a son royaume princes,comtes et nobles,mais aussi les autres et tous sont egaux devant lui.Un chretien ne meprise pas celui qui est dans un autre rang social et se comporte autrement que lui t,,: (Photo del'eglise renovee:remar- quez l'autel en forme de table et '— la chaire au milieu de l'assemblee.) „ . . . Auf daß dies neue Haus dahin gerichtet werde, daß nichts anderes darinne geschehe, denn daß unser lieber Herr selbst mit uns rede durch sein heiliges Wort, und wir wiederum mit ihm reden durch Gebet und Lobgesang!" Martin Luther, Predigt zur Einweihung ier*' ^ ,tfs rf* ^EGLISE PA. ROISSI ALE STE. .MARIE A l'origine eglise romane avec quelques vestiges restantsjc'est une belle basilique gothique du 15-l6eme siecle ,restauree par des specialistes de notre temps,qui voulai lui rendre sa splendeur primitive. Des tribunes ont ete enlevees et l'orgue transfere dans le bas-cote gauche de la nef . La communaute peut se payer un chantre ä plein temps,organiste,chef de choeu' et d'orchestre . II donne des concerts d'orgue et organise des festivals de nusique religieuse . Lors de nos visites nous tächons toujours d'y partici -| Per • Dans la nef se trouve aussi la pierre tombale de Katharina von Bora, 7-3 page 80 ﻿erzienserkloster Marienthron von Nimbschen bei Grimma. in Torgau war),waren Mädchen vom armen Landadel zur Versorgung unterge - bracht . Die Nonnen hörten von Luthers Predigten,in denen er sagte : "Gott will keine Gelübde,die unchristlich und schädlich sind .Wollte Gott, alle Mönche und Nonnen hätten die Einsicht und liefen alle von den Klös - tern weg und es hörten alle Klöster auf "• 2 Bürger von Torgau Leonhard Koppe und Wolf Dommitzsch,halfen 12. Nonnen im April 1523 zu fliehen und brachten sie "als führten sie Häringstonnen"nach Torgau ". Eine unter ihnen war Katharina,die Luther 1525 heiratete. Sie war eine tüchtige Hausfrau und leitete den ganzen Betrieb in Wittenberg .Nach Luthers Tod,als 1552 die Pest dort wütete und die Universität nach Torgau verlegt wurde ,flüchtete auch Katharina mit ihren Kindern dorthin ;unter - wegs gingen die Pferde durch und sie fiel aus dem Wagen .An den Folgen des Unfalls starb sie und und wurde in der Marienkirche beigesetzt . Auf dem Grabstein ist ihr Bild in Flachrelief und die Inschrift : "ANNO 1552,den 20 DECEMBR:Ist in Gütt Selig entschlaffen allhier zu Tor- gau Herrn D.Martini Luthers seligen Hinterlassene wittbe Katharina von Bora ." Torgau ist eine Lutherstadt und pflegt dieses Erbe,wenn auch sein Bild sich wandelt und verschiedan gedeutet wird: 1883 (*t-00 Jahrfeier) war Luther"Kronzeuge für eine Allianz von Thron und Altar und wurde für reaktionäre Zwecke missbraucht.Der attraktive histoii- sche Festzug diente als wirkungsvoller optischer Hintergrund für eine na - tionalistisch-monarchistische Lutherdeutung,als Waffe im"Kulturkampf". Beim Pflanzen der Lutherlinde konnte man hören: "Der deutsche Kaiser ist kein Spielball in der Hand des Papstesl Der Auf- bau des deutschen Reiches unter einem evangelischen Kaiser,das ist der 2. politische Akt der Reformation;..Drum von Rom los! " I (500Jahrfeier):Honecker:"Luthers Wirken und Vermächtnis gehören zu ssiven Traditionen der deutschen Geschichte,die in der DDR ge- siegt werden.Die bed eutsamste Botschaft ist die den Frieden zu bewahren". sc page 81 ﻿na AU* ** tf & e* la femme de Martin Luther IQuelle etait sa relation ä Torgau ? Le couveat de cisterciens fonde ä Torgau en 1250 et ensuite transfer« g Nimbschen,pres de Grimma,recevait des filles de la noblesse campagnarde pauvr qne celle-ci ne pouvait pas nourrir et donc en faisait des religieuses . En 1523 Luther dans ses sermons annoncait ,que des voeuX/faits dans ces con- ditions/n'etaient pas astreignants et que les moines et les nonnes devraient s'affranchir et vider les couvents . 2 bourgeois de Torgau se firent donc un devoir d'aider 12 nonnes du couvent, nomine ci-dessus,qui voulaient fuir.^Cette entreprise etait dangereuse:un bourgeois de Dresde a ete decapite pour ce motif!l).La ,1:eTe etape fut Torgau parmi elles Katharina von Bora, que Luther epousa 2 ans plus tard . Elle etait une femme energique,qui maitrisal*immense täche de cenir la maison et la ferm de Luther et de nourrir les enfants,les invites et les etudiants de son mari. En 1552,6 ans apres la mort de Luther, la peste ra.i/agea. Wittenberg et l'uni- versite fut evacueesur Torgau,epargne par l'epidemie .Dans le transfert de ia. famille Katharina subit un accddent de voiture,les chevaux s'etant em- balles,et eile en raourut a Torgau le 20 decembre 1552 . Elle fut enterree dans l'eglise,oü se trouve la pierre tombala.La maison mortuaire porte une plaque comraemorative et le lycee de filles porte son nom . Eva Stoll figure parmi ses eleves . Torgau est fiere d'etre la "nourrice"de la reforme et d'avoir eu 'fO fois Luther dans ses murs . Elle fete dignement tous les anniversaires et soigne l'image du reformateur . Elle est bien changeante au cours des siecles : En 1883 (^feme centenaire de la naissance)on planta le tilleul de Luther et les orateurs celebrent la naissance de,,l»empire avec un empereur Protestant ne recevant pas d'ordre de Home (c'est alors la»revolution culturelle de Bismarck "(Kulturkampf) et l'alliance monarcho-nationaliste de l'autel et du trone ! Vive Luther reactionnaire l!L En 1983 (5eme centenaire)Honecker parle de la mission que Luther nous assigne e» vue d'un monde humain et plus juste dans la tradüion progressiste de l'hi.| |H alle mande et de maintien de ^ pa.x> ^^ Luther progress.ste y m page 82 ﻿gfflameg §agmaier, §atfmaier, aus 2Udjcn in Württemberg. ffiappen: innerhalb golbenen sdjübranbe» in Söt ein so» 2 golbenen ici^ä^Tahli^en Sternen beieiteter golbc» nr» Sparren, Set einen auf grünem Srcibeig «odjjenben grünen Sid^enjroeig mit einer golbenen Sichel an bet Snifie unb je 2 Slättcrn an ber Seite än(d)IW(jt; auf lern gefrönten §elme mit rofcgolbener Seile b«t ffiidjcn» jieig madiicnb jmiidicn 2 roten Stierijörnern, bie mit je einem muri innen autiieigenben golbenen Stfjrägbalfen be« jeiefmet SnaTtgeüJdj. 3U 5re^ur8 im Sreisgau, Sins» Ijeim an Set Glfenj, §ilsbacb, unb SBalbangetiott), %M. Sinsheim, §eibeiberg, Sanbrjaufen unb Sdjönaa bei §eibelberg, SRosbacfj, 9tecfaT*9)iuh> Saä), 9&M. S?os6acf), crfjroetsingen, SJIannrjeim, SJTannrjeinuSBalb^of, 5Bietnfjeim bei 9Jtannf)eim, .SSttaä), 2BiesIöä\ SJaöbotf Bei SBiestod), §eibels* &im bei Srucfjfal, Äarlstulje, •Baben, Stuttgart, Sjeilbronn am ÜTCecfai, 33uit bei Äöln am 5Rfjein, Sangcnfelbolb, £r. §anau am l&tfo, gfi^el[a4len bei SBeinljeim an bet Serg» ftrajje, ÄaiiersfauterrTln ber ^Jfalj, 2Biesbaben~ ■flpfefftatt in Ifjürirtgen, $efgofonb, 3J?üntfjen unb vtofenfjeim in Sanern, "^tefton Cntatio unb Elan» bcnalb 3llberta in Äanaba, OTeriba in 33Terifo Granmoob in OTtfitfiippi, (Eterjetanb in Cbjo, ?torb= Slmertfa, unb Buenos ilites in Argentinien. . _ ;» ein altes Sas ®ofcf,icrb,t f>a£naiet affi JU ttidjen unb »ngen. ^« D ' %enen icber iej&i furiprüngim) met) *W«.n, u -~ S 20O%O ^^täti« & (grbböfe) Hnb noj ^te im ÄTO beft <, Uanbelten iifjmabttöen )»< wg - >*Ied){!^nirsÄ^n Sürttcmberg; ffitt g» betbntt=a teite «™ ™ „ n ^«{jentotge mairbiefem ^ itammt ^£ &*«£ »ff,A ra-nr Smshetm an bei lEiienj, ÄtSSe *W* |Äena.lbVt SSafa jut öäüte 3u Württemberg gehotenben ffiatbangcllütn ausroanberte, begrünbete hier ^ babifdjen Stamm. _ Jabrfranberte hinburcfi toaren ©hebet bes I5>e* Irnletfits als Anmalte, ©eritfjtsOTtroanbte unD Surgermeiftet in bet ©emeinbeoenoaltung[wm treten. 3« neuer« 3cit tritt neben ben tenjl bes Sauers unb Sjanbrneitets Ditlfad) bet ocs Kaufmanns, Sabrifantcn, Sefjteis, ciaats« beamten unb Pfarrers auf. , Seine gegebene Stellung hat biefes «^jcrjlcfl« in bet ©emeinbe bis in bie fteujeit berjauptei, oofüt bet bejte 23eroets ift, bag bie btei exnjigen grbfjöfe, bie 3U ffialbangeilocf) ccxtctjtct ?u"^ in ben öänben bes ©eltfjledjts §agmater m bet'inben. Set eine Erbfjof mit 10 ha 33ai gerjon bem © < 01 g griebrid) f) a g m a i e t, ®; »• J°Ja rab öogmoier, bet jmeite ©tbtjof mit i£ S6 a bem Äari Äontab Ö«8matet <= ". Seorg ^5 e t e t § a g m a t e t, bet btttte tettqoi mit 11 ha 4 a bem Subroig ^fiiltpp 9a» m a i e t, o. b. Seinriitj §agmaiet. a page 83 ﻿HAGMAI ER e HAGMAIER nous est la mieux connue grtce au travail de recherche ait par le pasteur Otto Hagmaier , 1871 rf$5f?#| Pubüe dans le livre i genealogie allemande . Vous voyez l'ecusson et l'intitule du chapitre sur a famille . Dans notre genealogie eile part de Regina (13) , 18^5 - 1916 , et aboutit ä Hans (13 31E = 13 792. lp 080 ),mort avant 1564 ä Aichen pres d'ülm. L'endroit se repercute sur l'ecusson familial par la brauche de chene avec gland ; en plus 2 etoiles ä 6 branches . C'est une vieille famille paysanne , dont l'origine se trouve sur la "Schwäbische Alb I ,pres de Nellingen . A Aichen se trouvent 6 fermes ,dont k appartenaient encore,il y a 50 ans , ä des Hagmaier . Cetait meme des "Erbhöfe" , fermes hereditaires , que les Nazis voulaient remettre en honneur. Une ancienne forme d'heritage devait renaitre : la ferme revenait obligatoire- ment au fils aine et les biens ne pouvaient pas etre morceles et distribues entre les heritiers et la ferme ne pas etre grevee de dettes . Ainsi les au- tres enfants pouvaient etre totalement desherites i Signification du nom z Maier signifie "maire" dans le sens moyenageux du terme , que nous trouvons dans "maire du palais " des Merovingiens ; le maire etait le gerant du palais, de la ferme ou de toute autre propriete ; puisque ces maires etaient tres nom—| kreux , il fallait les distinguer par un additif : p.ex. Klostermaier ; Kirchen- maier . -Haag signifie clöture de buissons ou de ronces ef'Maier am Haag " devint Hagmaier - L'Orthographie est tres diverse comme le montre le texte al- lemand ; mais 1'Orthographie etait tres longtemps individualisee : chacun e- crivait comme il voulait ! 83 page 84 ﻿Die vorige Seite gibt einen Auszug aus dem deutschen Geschlechterbuch da in der Nazizeit herausgegeben wurde »Der Inhalt und der gothische Druck gen euch das . Der Zwang einen Ahnenpass zu haben führte zur Ahnenforschun und manche -auch ich -haben daran grosses Interesse gewonnen L Er sollte d Beweis der arischen Abstammung bringen,d.h.. keiner von* : den Grosseltern durfte jüdischer- Abstammung sein ! Die Familie Hagmaier ist von dem Pfarrer Otto Hagmaier (1871 - j $ $~.$ j erforscht worden » Welches ist die Bedeutung des Namens ? Die Maier haben einst die Lehenshöfe der Grafen und Ritter , die Gutshöfe der Klöster und Kirchen,auch abseits liegende oder zusammenhängende Güter einer Stadt bewirtschaftet . Die Zahl der Lehensgüter war grösser al3 man sie sich gewöhnlich vorstellt . So mussten sie durch einen Zusatz unter - schieden werden ,z«B.Kloster-Kirchenmayer! Da Aichen lange Besitztum des Klosters Kaisersheim bei Donauwörth war und die Hagmaiers die Klosterhöfe bewirtschafteten,so kann man vermuten ,dass sie den Namen "Maier am Haag" (=Dorngebüsch oder Dornumzäunung)»woraus Hag- maier wurde T bekamen . Der älteste uns bekannte ist Hans HAGEMAIER (13312=13792=1^080),der vor 156^ in Aichen gestorben ist ;verheiratet mit Eosina GHTKB . Aichen (Eichen ,Eichheim ,Äychheinr,Aichheim ) liegt auf der schwäbischen *lb im Oberamt Blaubeuren in der Nähe Ulms .Im .Volksmund heisst es "die Eichhöfe "'.Es sind 6 Gebäude,2 von Maurer,k von Hagmaier bewohntjauf den ^ sitzen GescWster der Frau von Sövegrarto in Aussig,welche sich um die Er - Forschung des Stammbaums der Familie vor dem 30jährigen Krieg grosse Ver -* dienste erworben hat . Kurz nach der Geburt des am 19.9.1633 im benachbar- ten Nellingen geborenen Petrus Hagmaier (832) wütete die 2.Nördlinger- Schlacnt f. in Nellingeft600 Opfer,gross und klein,und im Nachbardorf 260 - V \ SH page 85 ﻿k generations de Hagmaier ont vecu ä Nellingen t tarne (13312. ) + arant 1564- a Aichen Peter s«n. (6656) , 15*f6 - 1622 , Juge Johannes (3328) , 1570 - Petrus (1664) , 159*f - 1670 t avou& Tous ceux-lä figurent 3 fois parmi les ancetres ,parce que plus tard des descendants se sont maries entre eux (voir le tableau.d'ensemble ) * Vue d'ensemblede NELLINGEN /Alb , a 15 km au nord de Blaubeuren et 30 km au nord-ouest d' Ulm (Sortie de l'autoroute : Merklingen ). ** Zulage est situe ä 7oo m.d'altitude .. Comme la plupart des villages «n Allemagne , il n'a plus de caractere villageois . Les fermes sont laolees dans la campa.jne et pratiquent l'agriculture intensive • I»«s fernes des Hagmaier sont ä 2 km de Nellingen et sont restees depuis 4siecles et demi dans leur famille . La souche paysanne s'y est maintenue . Les fermiers venaient en char ä bancs au culte et descendaient au restaurant du "boeuf " . Voir leur lignee sur la page en allemand . &s page 86 ﻿Von Hans HAGEMAYER (13312) stammen die noch heute auf den Höfen in Aichen lebenden Bauern ab .deren Ahnenliste ich in Neilingen erhalten habe .Mit dem letzten haben wir gesprochen l Seine Schwester Anna soll viel über die Ahnen wissen . Hier ist nun der Stammbaum der Familie Hagmeyer in Aichen : Generationen. Hans Hagmeyer Bauer in Aichen gest. 156o Hans • n § geb. 1538 gest. 16o8 Leonhard " m m i 1578 «* 1635 leonhard " w m m 1612 w 1665 Hans * m m i 1641 1» 17o1 Johannes " m m • 1676 N 1718 Marx " m m m 171o 1* 1771 Marx " n 1 m 1743 •> 1824 Marx mp i» * m 1771 M 1859 Marx * Neubauer M i 1823 1t 1888 Joh.Jakob " Oberbauer M m 1827 m 1873 Marx " • m t» m 1856 m- 19o4 Marx " i m t* m 1892 •» 13 fy Marx " it m n n 1924 i» Neilingen liegt700 Meter hoch auf der Alb und Aichen 2 Km davon ent- fernt auf einem fruchtbaren Hochplateau - Die Hagmeyers waren reiche Bauern . die in der Kutsche zum Gottedienst fuhren und in "Ochsen" abstie- gen m Sie heirateten in die wohlhabenden Familien GRIEB / MAYER / FINKH. / BÜCK / VEIELMANN . Das Bild von der Kirche zeigt jetzt wieder den Zustand, wie ihn die Vorfahren erlebt haben s Kopie des ursprünglichen Kruzifixes , das im 19-Jahrhundert verworfen wurde und im Museum von Stuttgart zu sehen ist ; bemalte Emporen und die Holzdecke von 1^92 » tf£ page 87 ﻿4 *n t*«r«4w*«t4 mr «*tt« ■* «• *• f£ page 88 ' I Unsere Vorfahren konnten | weil jünger , den Oberhof nicht erben und übten auch juristische Funktionen in Neilingen aus | Sie erlebten dort die Zeit der Einführung der Reformation , der Relig&skriege und zuletzt den vorjährigen Krieg . Ein Enkel von P etrus HAGiiEYR (166*0 r Abraham Lohrmann ,der nach .Raab in Ungarn gezogen war , stiftete 1? 33 die 1. Orgel für die Kirche in Nel - lingen • Petrus (832 = 86^ = 880 ) verliess Neilingen und zog nach Waldangelloch. Aus denBemerkungen zu dem Stammbaum zitiere ich folgendes t "Schreibweise : DerN.ame wird zu verschiedenen Zeiten verschieden geschrie- ben i Haagmeyer , Hagmeyer , Haggenmeyr , Hagmaier »Der Name taucht zum 1. Mal in dem ältesten Kirchenbuch Waldangellochs auf,wo im "Verzeichnis derjenigen Fremden,welche teils ihre Taufzettel mitgebracht , teils aber durch andere glaubwürdige Personen ihre eheliche Geburt probiert haben «rrl678 Veith HAGMEYER. (kkQ) /17-7»1652 :Hans Peter HAAGMAYER vermählt mit Katharina (880^ als eingewandert eingetragen « Im 1«Totenbuch steht folgendes Sterbedatum : Petrfus HAAGMAYER,hiesiger Bürger,wird duch eine Mat- tigkeit und Schmerzen des Herzens von dieser mühseligen Welt abgefordert , 12»5»-1699»im Alter von 66 Jahren ""Also geboren 1ö33,was das Taufregister von Äellingen,Oberamt Blaubeuren, bestätigt UTeriner ist noch zu erwähnen:-2-12. 1722 ist gestorben Anna Margarete , Veith HAGMEYERS Bürgers und Richters hier eheliche Hausfrau wv Waldangelloch (Anglach, Angenloch)hat viai^-eioht seinen Namen von dem Fiscbs- reichtum de« durchziehenden Bachs.Es liegt im Amtsbezirk Sinsheim im Kraicn- gauer Hügelland,nahe an der Quelle des Angelbachs am Eichelberg 5 der B mündet in den Leibach und erreicht bei Wiesloch die Rheinebene 2 Das Tal Waldangelloch ist eines der sch'"onsten und fruchtbarsten im Kraichgauer > gellend. Die Römerstrasse führte von Speyer,dem Hauptheerlager in der GeS • am Tal entlang über de» Eichelberg nach Eppingen,Heilbronn un» es page 89 ﻿A Neilingen les Hagmayer se sont unis avec les familles de l'endroit ou des environs GRIEB / MAYER / FINKH / BÜCK / VEIELMANN. Pour des raisons , qui ne peuvent plus etre eclaircies ou comprisesy Petrus (832) ,1633 Nellingen - 1699 Waldangelloch , s'installe dans le Kraichgau , pres de Sinsheim ; en seconde noce il y epouse Maria Catharina RUDOLF .. Il y devint rapidemantfciourgeois et acquit une Situation respectablej comme le montre la contribution qu'il paie comme impot de guerre en 1678 . Parmi les immigres on note en 1652. Hans Peter HAAGMAYER marie . avec Ca- tharina . Et dans le registre de deces nous trouvons le 12.5.1699 l'inscrip-l tion : " Petrus HAAGMAYER,bou'geois de ce lieu , a ete rappele de ce monde miserable par une fatigue et sojffrances du coeur a l'äge de 66 ans .'*' 6ela confirme , qu'il s'agtt bien de celui qui est ne a Nellingen en 1633- En 1678 de la meine fagon est inscrit l'arrivee de Veith HAGMEYER (¥f0) I652 - jsa femme" meurt le 2...12..1722 ,epouse du bourgeois et juge "'. Pendant 200 ans les ancetres habitent Waldangeloch ,se mariant entre eux et avec les familles de cette region sise-entre Heidelberg et Heilbronn Ainsi nous trouvons parmi les ancetres les noms de famille t RUDOLPH / LACHER / TAUSCH / CLEMM / RENNER /NEFF Vous savons que la famille NEFF ,dont Johann Ludwig HAG MAIER (52^ epouse la fille Catharina ,nee en 1779 ä Michelfeld ,est d'origine suisse : l'ancetre Rudolf NÄFF ,ne en 1620 a Affoltern , canton de Zürich , s'est installe a Michelfeld apres 1650 • Une interalliance entre les 2 familles avaient dejä eu lieu entre (liojet ^111j dans la generation preceden- *« , ce qui provoque une dirainution considerable du nombre des Aieux ;en allemand on appelle ce phenomene "Ahnenschwund " . f* page 90 ﻿nach dem Pfahlgraben | Dt Boden ist gut für die Landwirtschaft und an den Hängen wachsen Reben. Das Gebiet wt früh besiedelt und fast jedes Dorf wird von einem alten Schloss geziert und fast jedes hatte früher seinen eigenen Adel t bei Wiesloch grüsst die Schlossruine Hothenberg .heute als tut! • T?^v,f»r«?heim ist ein Wasserschloss der reichen Wohnsitz eingerichtet ;in Eichtersheim ist; ni4„i,0if«i A lieet das Schloss der Freiherren vo n Herren von Venningen und in Mxchelfeld ixeg* a Gelingen .Das Schloss von Waldangelloch ist heute vollkommen zerfallen. Die Eagmeiers sind ein altes Bauerngeschlecht . Petrus (832) war zwar auch Bäcker ! Durch alle Jahrhunderte hindurch ist der Beruf der Bau- ern,Bäcker und Wirte bis heute vertreten .In neuerer Zeit seit feltte des 19»Jahrhunderts tritt vielfach auch der Beruf des Kaufmanns,Fabrikanten, Staatsbeauten,Lehrers. »Pfarrers und Arbeiters hervor « Sophie und Leontine waren bei den ersten Frauen,die Abitur machten und studierten I unsere Ahnen blieben 200 Jahre in Waldangelolch sesshaft bis Regina(13) den Wilhelm STOLL (12) heiratete und mit ihm nach Luckenwalde und Torgau zog . Aus dem Generallandesarchiv finden wir noch eine Akte über Kriegsan- lagen, die im Jahre 1678 den Bürgern auferlegt wurden nach ihrem Vermögens Peter Hagmaier : 1.von Haus und Hof 1 Batzen 2.von 1 Garten 8 Pfennig 3-von 2 Viertel eigenen Wiesen 12 Pf. ^»von 1 H Morgen Wingert(=Weingarten) 1B.8Pf. 5-von 1 Krautgarten k Pf. 6»von 2 Viertel Dinkelacker (=schwa£zes Korn) 7»von 2 3/1* Morgen Kornacker 11 Pf (1 Morgen— 25 Ar) Zusammen t *f Batzen 15 Pfennig Der Sohn Veith (M*0) ist ärmer : er bezahlt von Haus,lA Wiesen,2 Kraut- gärt lein,3/^ Wingert^/^ Dinkelacker une 2 Morgen Acker zusammen 2 Batzen » Die Hagmeiers heiraten dort in die Familien Lacher , Tausch , Clemm , Renner,Rudolf ,von denen ich zur Zeit nicht viel weiss » SO page 91 ﻿V/aldangelloch est situe entre Heidelberg et Heilbronn ä la sortie de 1'autoroute : Sinsheim . La riviere Slsenz coule de lä vers le nord et se jette dans le Neckar ä Neckargemünd ; c'est dire aussi que le paysage est accidente et charmant . La region s'appelle le Kraichgau . Les Hagmeier s'y sont multiplies et enrichis . Ils exercaient sou- vent des fonctions juridiques et le dernier Ludwig (26 ), 1807 - 1880, etait un riche commercant , qui a marie sa fille Regina avec Wilhelm 3T0LL (12) . Otto H» etait le pasteur ,qui a etabli leur genealogie . Les petites-filles de Ludwig , filles du Dr. Heinrich Hagmeier jdi- recteur de la manufacture de tabac de Strasbourg ; Leontine,lere titulaire feminine de l'Abitur en Allemagne et directrioe d'un gymnase a Stuttgart ; 1862 - 1931 ► Sophie , etudiante a Oxford et Paris , enseignante et educatrice dans differentes maisons ducales ; 1880 - v-^^i. . / 91 page 92 r<Ä *■ Albia /Zürich eingewandert ist nach Michelfeld, nach 1650 - aarina WEFF (53) gebore» in Michelfeld 1779 heiratet Johann Ludwig Bß- M*ier (52) 1774~1847 .Das ist ein. neu. achweizer Linie t Christin* Catharina NEFF (m) 1730-18<* Michelfeld hatte schon vorherPhil- üpp Conrad HAGMAIER (110) 1719-1793 geheiratet [ Da gibfs gewaltigen Ah- nenschwund I Aua der Familie Neff wanderte Miehel geb.1687 •• 171Q Anna Dorothea SADE 1726 nach Pennsylvanien aus L 31 page 93 {C}REGION DE WALDANGELLOCH ET DE MICHELFELD CARTE page 94 ﻿f=TA^H^EN sächsische der Nazigesch bezeichnet wird. Die Fürsten von Sachsen waren nicht so kriegeriseh wie andere una unterlagen den Preussen im jährigen Kr leg". Dadurch „Crde die "Provinz SACHSEN" dem Königreich Russen einverlebt und aamit auch Torgau. Sachsen war s?ater ** P verbündet, und seine Truppen am Russlandfe1dzug beteiligt. Der Kurfürst von Sachsen ( diese Fürsten hdtten das Kecht den Kaiser zu wählen ) war durch seinen Silberreichtum ein einflussreicher Herr im »heiligen römischen Reich deutscher Nation" und half mit , Kaiser auf den Thron zu setzen , onne selbst thronen zu wollen und seinen Reichtum in die leeren Staatskassen werfen zu müssen. Friedrich der Weise konnte es sich leisten, Martin Luther zu schützen, als dieser in Worms in den Reichsoann gesetzt wurde, und so der Reformation einen entscheidenden Dienst zu tun. Das erzgebirgische Silber hat also auch geistlichen Segen gewirkt . Im " Heimatbuch Erzgebirge " 1949, herausgegeben von Walther Hein, kann man lesen : ffDev sächsische Kurfürst war faktisch der Monopolkapitalist des Bergbaus und dadurch der reichste und einflussreichste Fürst in Deutschland .. Sein Heichtum gestattete ihm,die in dauernden Geldnöten befindlichen anderen Fürsten zu beeinflussen ,oder,deutlicher gesagt,zu bestechen« Er war de»-"Kaisermacher",hütete sich aber,selbst die Würde anzunehmen, denn er hätte sie schwer mit Geld,Rechten usw bezahlen müssen . Nur er konnte es sich leisten,seine stützende Hand über Luther zu halten, die Deformation zu unterstützen und damit zugleich die dauernde,die deut- sche Wirtschaft- schädigende Abwanderung riesenhafter Kapitalmengen nach Italien zu unterbinden und das grosse Geschäft,die Einziehung der geistlichen Besitztümer,einzuleiten . Auf der andern Seite war er al- lerdings gezwungen,alle krigerischen Konflikte grosseren Ausmasses , *ie den Bergbau und den Handel geschädigt hätten , zu vermeiden und stets die ^.^ „ ^^ ^ ^ ^ _ . ^ ^ ig -ligiösen UQd poUtischen GegBjjsätze ^ suchen und mögiiohst a«»trale Politik zu betreiben ,(> | page 95 ﻿SAXE de* •> L'histoire de la famille nous transporf maintenant en Saxe , puisque les BONITZ ont leur origine dans ce pays et en particulier dans 1' 1*# gebirge , les montagnes metalliferes . L'orientation de ce pays etait bien differente de(belle des pays occidentaux , domines par la personnalit* de Charlemagne , dont tous les descendants sont fiers , et de celle de I« Prasse . A Dresde sur le "mur des princes " figurent tous les ducs de Saxe de la lignee des "Wettiner " . Ils semblent fiers de ne rien devoir ä Charlemagne ► Et effectivement l'histoire ecrite par les Nationaux-Socialis- tes soulignait la conversion forcee des Saxons sous cet empereur - II re- cut meme le sobriquet "Charles le boucher des Saxons " . Les ducs de Saxe n'etaient pas aussi guerriers que d'autres et ils furent defaits par les Prussiens dans la guerre de 7 ans , ce qui amena en 1763 le rattachement de la Province de Saxe a la Prusse (y compris Torgau ! )« Ils etaient allies ä. Napoleon et un contingent de ses troupes Partieipa ä la campagne de Russie • Le prince electeur de Saxe avait ^avec d'autres , le droit d'elire l'empereur du "Saint Empire Romain Germanique " $.il jouait donc un role important , d'autant plus que sa richesse ,due aux mines d'argent de 1'Erz- gebirge , lui donnait la possibilite d'influencer les autres electeurs souvent ä court d'argent . C'est lui qui"faisait"les empereurs sans d'ail- leurs briguer lui-meme cette Charge , qui aurait englouti toute sa richesse. Frederic le Sage pouvait se permettre de proteger Martin Luther , apres que celui-ci eüt ete place au ban de l'empire par la diete de Worms , donc exclu du monde des vivants l 1 '"argent" a produit une grande benediction spif.i- uelle j, n avait donc aussi interet ä eviter tout ce qui entravait le com- nerce et le developpement industriel : les conflits et les guerres . II menait une politique neutre et conciliante . 3s page 96 ﻿d 1 Die Fürsten von Sachsen haben also Grosses gewirkt auf kulturellem Gebiet, wovon ihre Schlösser, Ihre Hauptstadt Dresden mit ihren Kunstsammlungen auch heute noch Zeugnis geben, totz der sinnlosen Zerstörung Dresdens durch den Terrorangriff der anglo-amerikanisehen Bomber an Fastnacht 1945, 12-13 Februar. Der Wiederaufbau der Stadt und die Renovierung vieler alter Kirchen zeugt von der künstlerischen Begabung der heutigen Sachsen. Franz Mehring, 1846-1919, Politiker und Schriftsteller, linker Flügel der sozialdemokratischen Partei, schreibt in der "Leipziger Volkszeitung" ■: "Im 18.Jahrhundert war Sachsen der ökonomisch und dem gemäss auch geis- tig fortgeschrittenste Teil Deutschlands . Sachsen hat die Bahn deutscher Kultur gebrochen,die Sachsen sind der am meisten unterrichtetste und gelehrte Stamm der deutschen Nation": so schrieb- Schön bei einem Be - such des Landes . Sachsen besass die besten Schulen,und von hier ent - wickelte sich unsere klassische Literatur . Anders stand es um seine politische Verfassung . Zwar konnte sich auf diesem ökonomischen Unter- bau kein Militärstaat nach preussischem Muster erheben ; man war in Dresden mit den ökonomischen Erkenntnissen der Zeit viel weiter fort- geschritten als in Berlin , vergebens suchte die Kurfürstin-Regentin Maria-Antonia von Sachsen den Alten Fritz von seinem überlebten Mer - kantilismus zu bekehren . Leipzig war fast eine freie Reichsstadt , und überhaupt erfreuten sich die sächsischen Städte einer gewissen Un- abhängigkeit . Mochte diese Unabhängigkeit auch zunächst einem patri - zistischen Klüngel förderlich sein : In der gärenden Unzufriedenheit der plebejischen Masse steckte doch ein vorwärtstreibendes Element, das in den ; _ .. preussischen,vom Korporalstock nie- dergeworfenen Städten gänzlich fehlte . Dennoch wae weder mit dem Feu- dalismus auf dem Lande noch mit der Zunft in der Stadt aufgeräumt, und die vermoderten Formen der ständischen Monarchie dauerten im 19.Jahr - hundert fort V ' ( zitiert aus dem«Heimatbuch Erzgebirge " i ich fraKe mic V Vorfabren sich darin erkennen würden fll ) mich , ob die 36 page 97 ﻿* .** -, ia 1^? fevrier 19^5 ,qui n'a^ait plus aucun viation anglo-americaine le 12-15 revrier tyj ,h aens «ilitaire ou strategique et constitue un acte terroriste caracterise. La reconstruction de la rille montre le savoir-faire architectural et artis- tique des Saxons aujourd'hui • »Aü I8eme siecle la Saxe etait la region d'Allemagne la plus develop- pee au point de vue economique et donc aussi spirituel ; eile avait les aeilleures ecoles et a permis l'essor de la litterature classique .»(Schön). B<* & de* f M*% 19' L'encyclopedie de Brockhaus de 1956 definit le saxon comme suit et on ne peut que souhaiter ,que cela soit vrai pour nos descendants r • La Situation au miiieu de l'Allemagne , la forte demographie , l'essor du commerce et de l'artisanat ont contribue au cours des siecles a former l'essence du saxon ; il est ingenieux ,dynamique et souple , conciliant et accomodant , ayant le sens de 1 *humour et de la sociabilite cordiale . La tradition folklorique,les chants populaires et les legendes sont conser- ves dans 1' Erzgebirge . La region saxon a eu une grande importance pour le developpement de la langue allemande ." ■3? page 98 ﻿Der grosse Brockhaus Ton 1956 definiert den Sachsen wie folgt und ich wünschte^dass solches auch auf unsere Nachkommen überspringt : "Die Mittellage im deutschen Raum,die dichte Äesiedlung|blttnender Handel und Gewerbe haben im Lauf der Jahrhunderte die Wesensart des Sachsen mit. bestimmt : er ist findig ("helle"),betriebsam und wendig,vermittelnd u. anpassungsfähig,homorbegabt und Freund "gemütlicher "Geselligkeit . Altes Brauchtum,besonders volkstümliches Liedergut,ist noch im Erzgebirge er- halten, Sagen sind vielfach überliefert,Volksmärchen fehlen fast ganz. Der obersächsische Raum wurde für die Entstehung der deutshen Schrift- sprache bedeutungsvoll". FROHMAUER HAMMER Bild der SilberVerwertungsanlagen Installation pour travailler le metal " argent w page 99 Carte ANNABERG-BUCHHOLZ page 100 {C} ﻿i-p-RTRGE . io..t unseren Blick nach dem Erzgebirge , wo Wenden wir jetzt "" Das Gebirge erstreckt sich von die Vorfahren Bonitz herstammen ^^ ^ ^ ^ ^.^ W S.O. nach N-W;.ta";n 2höchsten Bergen : Fichtelberg (1214 m) Mittelgebirge mit den ^ die Grenze zwischen der DDR ( , Keilberg C 1244m) . ts Republik ) und der Tschechoslowakei, S^UÄ^SilPWKI *d» Danie, achter lB Jahr 1746 : 4-a^i-o lieeen.und also auch die freye Berg- «T)ie Gegend ,wo die Bergstadte lxegen,una stadt St-Annaberg,ist,wie jedermann bekannten alters nicht allein rauh und wissendem auch ungeschlacht und ungebaut gewesen...und freylich ist hier alles wüste,und eine dicke,finstere Waldkette gewe- sen,und ein Gebürche,dafür eine, gegrauset hat,wenn man es angesehen. Ein Ort,der nichts als Wald und Wacken ,Fels un^ Holz war.da wilde Tiere wohnten, dass die Reisenden «wenn sie über diese Gebirge gehen wollten,sich haufenweise zusammenhalten mussten,damit sie sicher vor solchen Vieren ,wie auch vob denen Räubern,darüber kommen könnten l» Im 5. Jahrhundert rückten die Tsche die Sorben und Wenden nach Sachsen vor . Die siedelten nur in den Niederungen und b Kreisform : alle Höfe liegen aneinanderge Kreis und nur ein Eingang führt in die Mit Ist ein Teich und ein mit Linden umfass Gemeindeversammlungen. Die Kirche liegt in Erst im 12.Jahrhundert , als reiche wurden, drangen Deutsche zahlreicher vor, Dörfer und gaben den Namen Erzgebirge. Das verschlang sehr bald die slawischen Reste . sich am Rande des Gebirges ; im Jahr 1327 wu slawischen Sprache bei den Zwickauer Geric Meissen 1424. Viele slawische Worte Dialekt festgehalten worden . sind chen nach Böhmen und se slawischen Völker auten ihre Dörfer in schlössen in einem te des Dorfes ; dort ter Platz für die der Reihe der Höfe . Silbererze gefunden gründeten Städte und germanische Element Ihre Sprache erhielt rde der Gebrauch der hten verboten und in im erzgebirgischen 1173 wurde gegründet (der ä ihm 1528 ^^ zlnspf l ichtig _______ ll.JahrhundertrerSautW°lkHnStein -*«<■ ». erDaut worden ?elteKbekannte25orfahre ^LT 12o8 Grünhain rhu« % tdnr8' werten Ponitz. ist und ^^^^^^ Ponitz, ^^ Schwarzenderg sind im 4CC page 101 ﻿Morsrr^GiviEEs metall i f^eerees Ces montagaes metalliferes s'eteadeat du sud-eat au aord-oueat aur uae loagueur de 150 km. et uae largeur de ko km. Elles culmiaeat au richtelberg (I21ELles formeat la froatiere eatre la Saxe et la Boheme autrefois et aujour- d'hui eatre la Republique Democratique Ällemaade et la Republique Social- liste Tcheque . Avaat et peadaat le Moyea-Age c'etait la foret vierge , impeaetrable , sauvage et rüde .. » II a' y avait que forets et rochers , peuples de betes sauvages ;les voyageurs devaieat se grouper pour les traverser et se garder des betes et des bandits ".(Chronique d'Aaaa- berg de 17*f6 ). Le pays a ete coloaise au 5eme siecle par les Sorbea et le8 Weadea , tandis que les Tcheques occuperent la Boheme I Ces peuplades slaves se fixerent uniquement daas les vallees ; elles construisirent leurs villa- en forme de cercle : vers l'exterieur les fermes formaieat ua mur defea- sif continu ; une seule eatree conduit vers le ceatre; la se trouveat une mare et la place de rassemblement eatouree de tilleuls . L'eglise est situee dans la rangee des fermes *. Au 12eme aiecle seulement des coloas arrivent d'Allemagne , apres la decourerte de riches gisements d'argent . IIa penetrereaifdaas les monta- gaes , y fondent des villages et des villes . Leur aombre fut rapidemeat preponderant et engloba l'elemeat slave .Sa langue se maintiat aux abords des montagnes et beaucoup de mots slaves soat conserves dans le dialecte du Pays . L'usage de la langue sorbe devant les tribunaux a ete interdit ä Zwickau en 1327 et ä Meissen en 1kZk - -m page 102 ﻿Die nächsten Jahrhunderte wurden durch den Silberbergbau bestimmt : in Freiberg wurde 1162-1170 durch Bergleute aus dem Harz Silber abgebaut . Im 13. Jahrhundert haben die Herren von Waidenburg ( Schloss Schwarzenberg > Bergwerke in Wolkenstein und Ehrenfriedersdorf . 1335-39 betreiben die Burggrafen von Meissen Frauenstein und Hartenstein Bergbau auf Im Jahr 1470 gab es dann einen Silberrausch, "ruee vers l'argent" , weil sehr ergiebige neue Vorkommen entdeckt wurden ; am Schreckenberg 1492 : das führte zur Gründung von Annaberg 1497 ; Buchholz 1501 ; Joachimstal auf böhmischer Seite 1516 . Diese Städte bekamen viele Rechte und Freiheiten , u.a. das Recht, Münzen zu schlagen : die Annaberger Münzen bekamen den Namen " Engelsgroschen " oder " Schreckenberger ", daher das Sprichwörtliche : "Bist ein reicher Annaberger Hast den Sack vol1 Schreckenberger" Die Joachimstaler Münze hatte noch mehr Erfolg , denn von dem Namen wird das Wort "Taler" abgeleitet , der unter dem Namen "Dollar ($)" heute versucht, die Welt zu beherrschen . Auf dem Annaberger Bergaltar ist eine interessante Darstellung des Bergbaus und der Verarbeitung des Erzes der damaligen Zeit zu sehen . Die Münzen wurden mit dem Eisenhammer geschlagen. 1496 - 1530 waren im Gebiet 380 Zechen in Betrieb . Im 15.Jahrhundert fing man auch an, Kohlen und Eisenerze zu fördern . Von 1561 an findet man Blech- und Eisenhämmer in Benutzung : sie sind eine Besonderheit des Erzgebirges und dort boaenwüchsig . Der Frohnauer Hammer steht noch als MuseumsstücK im Sehmatal. (Christian Gottlob GE0RGI (226 ) war Drahthammerbesitzer in Hammer-Unterwiesenthal am Anfang des 18.Jahrhunderts - Sein Schwiegersohn Friedrich August B0NITZ (112), 1737 - 1810, besass den Drahthammer in Schwarzenberg .) 1775 sind im Kreisamt Schwarzenberg 18 Eisenhämmer in Betrieb, ohne die Waffen- und Drahthämmer . Das fällt in die Zeit , da Karl August JUST (114) Kreisamtmann dort war . reitenden Parteien innerhalb der reformatorischen Kirchen „. Der 30-jährige Krieg vernichtete den Ber gbau Obererzgebirge fast ganz . stS. a page 103 ﻿En 1238 le couvent de Grünhain est fon<*e.Plusieurs ancetres en etaient tributaires . En 1528 on cite le nom de Merten PONITZ . Au Herne siecle on construit les chäteaux forts de Wolkenstein et de Schwarzenberg . Les chätelains deviennent proprietaires de mines d'argent | En effet l'extraction de minorais d'argent determine l'histoire des siecles suivant . En 1^70 se produisit une ruee vers 1'argent apres de nouvelles decou - vertes au Schreckenberg . C'est alors que furent fondees les villes d'Anna- berg 1**97 j Buchholz 1501 ; Joachimsthal sur le versant tcheque 1516 - Ces villes eurent beucoup de Privileges et de libertes , entre autres celui de frapper des monnaies ; on leur donna le nom de "Schreckenberger " d'un ©&te,*Joachimsthaler" de l'autre . Ce dernier nom a fait fortune et histoiret puisque c'est ,parait-il ,1'etymologie du nom de la monnaie "Taler '* , qui sous le nom de Dollar nous fait tant de misere aujourd'hui avec sa pretention de dominer le monde ! Au 15eme siecle on comnenga ä extraire du sous-sol du minerai de fer et du charbon • A partir de 1561 on Signale des marteaux de forge ,qui ser- vent a laminer et travailler le fer et frappent la monnaie . C'est une in- vention originale de la region . Nous avons pu voir au camping au bord de lajriviere des enfants bricoler cet outil ingenieux : une roue ä pales est poussee par l'eau ; un bloc rectangulaire monte sur l'axe de la roue soula— ve et laisse r«tomber le marteau place au bon endroit . Christian Gottlob GEORGI (226) etait en possession d'un tel engin au debut du l8eme siecle a Hammer-Unterwiesenthal . Son gendra» Friedrich August B0N1TZ (112) en possedait un ä Schwarzen- berg . A cette epoque on trouvait dans la region 18 marteaux de forge (1775) Karl August JUST(11<+) y tenait la fonction de bailli . iv o //S'2 *s?-mi*m&ji..._____ page 104 ﻿... m ^i=«= cxc\\ ei des neuen Landes Die Entdeckung Amerikas und das Goia aes brachte den Niedergang des Silberbergbaus . , Dann entwickelten die Erzgebirgler andere Industr en das Klöppeln ,das Bortenwirken und die Pofamf t*™*^*1 ! waren schon eher geübt worden als Heimarbei*™^ gehreibt : Jenisius, Geschichtsschreiber von Annaberg, TO£e!isem 1561 • diese; Jahr kommt das Klöppelwerk von weissem» ^u,,.,,. auf und wurden Borten, gelblichten Zwirn in diesem Gebirge auf una Kronen und Zanken zu machen angefangen . M * ^mve*bun^en ; sie der Name Barbara Uttmann (15 5-1575) auf immer veroun brachte das Brabanter Spitzenklöppeln den Frauen bei' { h VQn die Tochter des geadelten Edelbürgers aus Nürnberg, Heinr Eiterlein , der hier Bergamtmann wurde, "nd die trau Bergherrn , Christoph Uttmann , der aus Lowenberg stammte . Georg Einenkel führte die Bortf Yi^g^ tes?e Posamentenmacherei 1589 in Buchholz ein ; es ist das älteste Handwerk von Annaberg. Im Anfang des ^-Jahrhunderts gab es dort 400 Meister , 200 Gesellen und 300 Lehrlinge . von aer Mitte des Jahrhunderts an ging es abwärts. St.Etienne , Wien , Basel waren Konkurrenten besonders in der neuen Mode . Ein alteVKlöppellied, das mich an eine Frau "erinnert, die wie Adam Ries weit über Anna- bergs Grenzen hinaus Berühmtheit erlangte: Barbara Uttmann. Das Uttmann-Denkmal auf dem Marktplatz hat sich der Krieg geholt. Es soll aus Bronze gewesen sein ... Das steinerne Grabmal, das ihr ein Annaberger Spitzenhändler namens Eisenstuck auf dem alten Friedhof errichten ließ, steht noch. Es gereicht weder ihr noch dem Künstler, der es schuf, zur Ehre. Auf eine'm Bienenkorb, dem Sinnbild der Emsigkeit, sitzt Barbara Uttmann vor dem nadel- gespickten Klöppelsack. Neben ihr steht ein Genius mit dem Lorbeerkranz. Seine Gesten scheinen zu sagen: „Dies deinem tätigen Geist, deiner sinnigen Hand zum Lohn, Barbara Uttmann, Wohltäterin des Erzgebirges, die du das Spitzenklöppeln erfandst 1" So ungefähr lautet wohl auch die Inschrift des Denkmals, deren verwaschene Buchstaben in der Dunkel- heit unleserlichen Hieroglyphen gleichen. Sie erwecken die Erinnerung an jene Legende, die einst in allen erzgebirgischen Lesebüchern geschrieben stand: „Es war einmal eine arme, fleißige Brabanterin, die um ihres Glaubens willen die Heimat verlassen mußte. Hoflnungslos und verzweifelt irrte sie durch das Land, und eines Tages klopfte sie um eine Gabe bittend an die Tür der tugendsamen Barbara von Elterlein, eines Fundgrübners und Bergzehnters Kind. Barbara bereitete dem verzweifelten Wesen unter des Vaters Dach eine gastliche Her- berge. Ihre Hilfsbereitschaft fand reichen Lohn. Zum Danke für die freundliche Aufnahme, welche die Brabanterin im Hause der Elterleins gefunden, lehrte sie ihre Wohltäterin die bis dahin in Deutschland unbekannte Kunst des Borte- und Spitzenklöppelns. Später gründete Barbara Uttmann in hochherziger Weise eine Klöppelschule und gab dadurch einer großen Schar armer Erzgebirglerinnen Arbeit und Verdienst in einer Zeit, da Handel und Wandel darniederlagen." Die Sage hat einen wahren Kern. Die Kunst des Spitzenklöppelns ist tat- sächlich keine erzgebirgische Erfindung, sondern aus der Fremde zu uns gekommen. Von St. Annen aus verbreitete sich die Klöppelkunst über das ganze Westerzgebirge und half in den Hütten der Bergknappen die Not lindern, die der Niedergang des Erzbergbaus für das Land heraufbeschworen hatte. Es waren aber nicht nur Hochherzigkeit und Mildtätig- st welche die „tugendsame" Barbara Uttmann ein Heer von Frauen und Kindern - neun- hundert an der Zahl - beschäftigen ließen. Sie selbst zog aus der gering entlohnten und teuer verkauften Heimarbeiterproduktion den größten Nutzen. Er ermögüchte es ihr, als ^eldgeberm des Chemnitzer Rates und der sächsischen Kurfürsten aufzutreten. Andererseits ^ page 105 ﻿■Ig 1586 , fit l«Le prince electeur August I. |p| < IK—. ms s i~—«•—■»• '•" m' ' ». «.Ix., .t .. sran... pr.pri*««. . ** «• i».«lt««i». «tiX.. , «.i» „. „ii.... .. .« •«"•» »»« 1« -«» " °",U''lia E d*a°e°"" t«r 84t propra richesae . La guerre de 30 ans aneantit presque completement !•• mines d'argent ► La decouverte de l'Amerique at Vor du«nouveau pays 1 amenerent le declin de la production d'argent » Les habitants de l'Erzgebirge s• inganierent a trouver de nouve2J.es ressources et ils les trouverent t las dentelles , la passementerie et plus tard l'industrie textile apporte- rent un nouvel essor . Barbara üttmann est la bienfaitrice , qui apprit aux femmes le travail. au fuseau des dentelles (pour moi cela rappelle Le Puy an Velay ) r1515— 1575 {eile etait la fille de "noble bourgeois de Nuremberg" Heinrich von Eiterisis ,mait.re de mines ,et epousa le prpprietaire da mines Christophe Üttmann venant de Silesie . On r"*"*~*~ • nw du Brabant , qui avait quitte son pays a la suite dj aconte : "Elle recueillit une pauvre refugiee e persecutions religieu— ftf - Pour la remercier de son genereux accueil.cette femme lui apprit le travail au fuseau ."Barbara alors fonda une ecole de dentellieres La passementerie occupa au debut du 19eme siecl« 2oo Coapagnons et 300 apprentis • Le a Annabsrg *K)0 maltres, fall BONITZ (1*>) ,18^5 - 1925 g lss et de passementerid du nur de l crea ä Annaberg un commerce de dentel- sa tombe et Celle d< pres on . Toute cetts e sa mere se trouvaient la chapelle non loin du tilloul de la resurrection . Tou Partie du ciaetiere a maintenant ete tranaformee en parc municipal feeae Elisabeth HAHN (15) ,1858-1931 , mourut a Torgau . La croix de marbre *ur sa tombe ^^^^^^^^^^^^^ oa porte «« - Ä "nec Qe souveni----------------------------------------------------- Lrs ^r je tire l'extrait suivant (9.406 «n'fciuj page 106 ﻿zwangen die niedrigen Löhne selbst Männer an den Klöppelsack. In der Ha I *"* jedoch das „Klippelwerk" Frauenarbeit, und bereits 174J Wffl ^ J^« lennnen beschäftigt. Das 19. Jahrhundert brachte ihnen mit der Erfindung der Maschine, die den Markt mit billiger und geschmackloser Maschinenspitze überschw, die große Krise, die in Annaberg viele Frauen der Posamentenindustrie zuführte. Bes die biederen Gebirgler verstanden sich seit eh und je die Fremden aufs SpitzengeschT Schon 1585 führten die Zunftältesten und Viertelmeister beim Rat der Stadt Annaber K. wegte Klage darüber, daß ihnen die zugewanderten Spitzen- und Bortenbindler, die „Schott und Niederländer, das Brot vom Halse abschneiden"! Bis um die Mitte unseres Jahrhunderts blieben die Spitzenklöpplerinnen und Posamentierer die am schlechtesten entlohnten Arbeiter. Das änderte sich erst durch die Gründung von Produktionsgenossenschaften der Klöpplerinnen, die sie unter den Schutz des Heimarbeiter- gesetzes stellten, und mit dem Ausbau der volkseigenen Posamentenindustrie. ( Zitat aus " Silbernes Erzgebirge g von Hermann Heinz Wille .) Em Geschäft verbrach waren an "Hamama" beigeset Helene al1ezei t dass di jdes Frie il BONITZ (14), von Posamenten i te sein Leben der Mauer neben (15), 1858-193 zt (15). Auf dem vergoldet wurde, ".In diesem se e Gräber in Annab dhofs zum Stadtpa 1845 - 1925, baute als Kaufmann ein n Annaberg auf; er zog dort hin und dort. Sein Grab und das seiner Mutter der Auferstehungslinde; seine Frau, 1, starb in Torgau und wurde dort Marmorkreuz, das 1987 von Anne und steht : " Wir werden bei dem Herrn sein ben Jahr entdeckten wir, Eva und ich, erg eingeebnet waren und der Vorderteil rk gemacht worden war. Von 1945 an wurde im Erzgebirge nach Uran gegraben für die Russen, aber es scheint nicht sehr lohnend gewesen zu sein, denn dieser Bergbau hat schon wieder aufgehört ! Elisabeth BONITZ geb.HAHN hat in ihrem"ßosenbuch" , "Freundliche Gedanken und Erinnerungen aus unserm Leben für unsere Tochter nider- geschrieben", folgende Eintragung gemacht (19?9 )'' ' *kd{)44*cj'6. fätf/i ^f/u^C-^ fot?-& y^^ ^tvb jf*^' %*/J*» f***'*1/ p 5. 406 page 107 ﻿.) Ce chant , souvent chante par Memi , est exemplaire pour la region. Refrain : Repos du soir (bis) -le travail est acheve . - chacun rentre dans sa maison - la nuit tombe doucement . Feierobnd Worte und "Wehe: Anton Günther je-der legt sei Wark-zeig hie un schwenkt zen Gruß senn Hut. sis Fei - er-obnd, 's is Fei - er-obnd,. es Tog-werk is^^ voll - bracht, 's gieht ^^ J- JlJ J ^^ 1 ¥ r r t r r r f r ^ n" irrt al - lis sei - ner Haa - mit zu; ganz sach - ta schleicht de Nacht i!1';' 11 §s P£ r Ül J J J^ f r =9? /TN 2. Un übern Wald a Vögela fliegt nooch senn Nastel zu, ven Dorfel drübn a Glöckel klingt, dos mahnt: Legt eich zer Ruh. 's is Feierobnd usw. 3. Do zieht's wie Frieden durch de Brust, es klingt als wie a Lied, aus längst vergangna Zeiten rauscht's gar haamlich durch's Gemüt, 's is Feierobnd usw. 4. Gar mannigs Herz hot ausgeschlogn, verbei is Sorg un Müh, un überm Grob ganz sachta zieht a Rauschen drüber hie. 's is Feierobnd usw. page 108 ﻿|«*F ZWONITZ Zwönitz liegt in einer Talmulde 550 M.hoch am Bach mit selbem Namen . " Es hat 19**6 7500 meist evangelische Einwohner . Diese leben von der M« ■ tall- Textil- Holz- und Papierindustrie * Es ist dem Namen nach eine sorbisch-wendische Gründung 1 Und hier stellt sich die Frage , ob nicht der Name Bonitz auch einen slawischen Ursprung hat .. 3 verschiedene Erklärungen gibt es für den Namen : 1-« zweao oder zwonetz »Rundung oder Rad = Kreisstadt (vgl Zwönigk in Bosnien}; 2.svisnija = Wildschwein :Fluss und Stadt so genannt ; ' 3»svodny = Zusammenfluss von 2 Bächen Die k. Hypothese macht aus dem Ort eine deutsche Gründung um 1100 - 1200 mit Übernahme des slawischen Bachnamensum 1320 wird Zwönitz urkundlich erwähnt als Bergjflecken mit Kirchet CZWENICZ . Um 1^00 kauft der Äbt des Klosters Grünhain dem 3urggrafen von. Meissen den Ort ab und er wird also Klosterstadt . Um 1429 wird das Kloster .und die Gegend von den Hussiten verwüstet . ( diese werden so genannt nach Johan Hus(1369-1^15 )«dem tschechischen Vorläufer der Reformation , der wegen Ketzerei von dem Konzil von Konstanz ▼erurteilt und verbrannt wurde • Kaiser Sigismund hatte ihm sicheres Ge. - leit zugesagt und ihn nachher fallen lassen ) - Der Hass auf den "Mörder" ▼on Hus brachte die Hussiten dazu seine Länder zu verwüsten - Und so muss- ten einmal mehr die Untergebenen für den hohen Herrn bezahlen t 100 Jahre später im Bauernkrieg vertrieben die Bauern den Abt , der sie unterdrückte | nach ihrer Niederlage und dessen Rache an ihnen , zün- deten dieae das Klo« cerdorf an 5 es brannte bis auf die Mühle und etliche "Häuser ganz ab . .... wieder 100 Jahre später machte der 30-jährige Krieg den Einwohnern das Leben zur Hölle : abwechselnd plünderten und verwüsteten das Land . «ie Kaiserlichen unt unter General GallasAind Holck und dann die Schweden , de Qe te * 't *, *« 'fci \ yfC8 «». \\ page 109 ﻿zuior-JiT: est situee dans une vallee etroite ä 350 m. d'altitude au bord de la rivierel Ge. busS' #V> *<*■• 00 & V? ,d«p de meme nom » Eh 1946 la ville avait 7500 habitants a majorite protestants Ils vivent de l'industrie metallurgique et textile , du bois et du papier | Le nom indique , qu'il s'agit d'une fondation slave ► Et de ce fait on peut poser la question , si le nom Bonitz n'est pas egalement d'origine sorbe ou wende » On peut donner 3 explication du nom : 1. zweno ou zwonetz i rond ou cercle «ville centrale -of Zwönigk en Bosnie \ 2. svisnija = sanglier :nom de la riviere et de la ville situee au bord ; 3» svodny = confluent de 2 rivieres . La 4eme hypothese emet que c'est au 11 eme siecle une fondation allemande , qui a repris le nmm slave de la riviere . En 1320 un document nomme CZWENICZ une ville de montagne avec une eglise . En 1400 l'abbe du couvent Grünhain achtete le lieu au oomte de Meio- sen et il devient propriete monacale «- Eni429 les Hussites ravagent la contree et la ville . (On les appelle de ce nom d'apres Jan HUS (1369 -1415 ) t le precurseur tcheque de la refor- me ,condamne comme heretique au bücher par le concile de Constance et execu- te «. L'empereur Sigismond lui avait donne un sauf-conduit pour s'y rendee »t revenir » II renia sa parole et abandonna Hus a son sort * Les partisans de Hus vouerent une"*grande haine au"meurtriernet ravagerent ä plusieurss reprises l'empire). Et une fois de plus la population paya pour le grand seigneur ! 100 ans plus tard les paysans revoltes chasserent l'abbe du couvent , ftti les opprimait . Apres leur debäcle et la vengeance du superieur ,ils brulerent le village monacal completement sauf le moulin et quelques maisons. Encore 100 ans plus tard pendant la guerre de 30 ans les habitants su- irent les sevices des imperiaux sous Gallaiet Holck »des suedois ,qui s/673 page 110 ﻿ ^reigentlich verbündet waren ,und sogar noch Sachsen,die eigene Armee . Die verschiedenen Truppenkommandeure liessen sich bezahlen für "Salva Quardia •», aber gewöhnlich nützten die Rapiere nichts ,wean Marodeure kamen . Im Gegensatz zu den Elsässern ,die ja in ähnlicher Lage1, waren. , setzten sich die Erzgebirgler , indem sie Bauerntruppen aufstellten,- ._ •• zur Wehr : Friedrich Türck bildete die Bewohner von Grün - hain und Eiterlein militärisch aus und hielt ein Zeit lang die Gebirgspäs- se . Sie massakrierten gefangene Soldaten : 1632 hatten Burschen von Elterlein und Zwönitz 6 Österreicher ,die im Wald schliefen , überfallen und gefangen . Die 2 Dörfer entzweiten sich über die Frage ,was mit ihnen geschehen sollte : Die Zwönitzer wollten, sie zum Heer bringen ; sie zogen ab,als sie sich nicht durchsetzen konnten .So schlugen die Elterleiner sie tot . Eine Wiese bei Geyer heisst"6 Brüder" und soll daran erinnern . Eine Quittung aus dem Stadtarchiv von 1637 besagt , dass Obrist Jean de Laborde 200 Reichstaler empfangen hat als Mjusta praetention ", dieweil 5 kaiserliche Soldaten dort erschlagen und verscharrt worden waren . Viele ähnliche Greueltaten sind/in den Kirchenbüchern aufgezeichnet beim Begräbnis der Opfer . Der Pfarrer von Zwönitz berichtet im Taufbuch 1639 • Weill in dem Erbermlichen Schwedischen Einfall ich gefangen worden sampt meiner Xieben Hausfrauen : 3 Tage nach Einander mich ranzionieren müssen« Auch von losen 3 Buben bis Ufs Bludt bin gerätelt worden , so mir Einen Sehwedischen Trunck haben geben wollen . Dessen mich doch der Getrewe Gott allergnädigst überhoben und ich mich mit gewalt losgemacht ;als habe ich mich mitt meiner Hausfrawen nach dem Schneberg gemacht..." Die Schweden zogen erst 2 Jahre nach dem Friedensschluss ab ,nach - dem sie vom Erzgebirgskreis das Friedensgeld von ^9.52^ Taler 3 Groschen und 6 Pfennige kassiert hatten .Zwönitz hatte nach Proporz daran zu zah- len. M0 page 111 ﻿• etaient au fond ies allies, et meme de leur propre armee saxonne .. Les differents commandeurs se faisait payer la "salva guardia " pour assu- rer la securite des villages , mais generalement les marodeurs ne se sou- ciaient pas de oe papier . Contrairement aux alsaciens , qui. etaient dans une Situation an.alogue, les saxons organiserent une milice paysanne . Friedrich Türck forma un groupe militaire aveo les habitants de Grünhain et d'Elterlein et put tenir un certain temps les cols ' contre les troupes ennemies . Ils massacrerent aussi des soldats prisonniers : En 1632 des jeunes gens de Zwönitz et Eiterlein avaient surpris 6 autrichiem endormis dans la foret et les desarmerent . Les 2 villages^ separerent sur la question :que faire d'eux ? Ceux de Zwönitz voulaient les livrer ä l'ar - mee ; ceux d'Elterlein voulaient les tuer . Apres que les premiers furent partis , les seconds les nassacrerent . Un pre pres de Geyer appele "6 fre- res " rappeile cet evenement . Une quittance des archives de la ville d'un montant de 200 Heichsthaler porte : Le colonel Jean de Laborde certifie que cette somme a ete versee comme "justa praetention " , parce que 5 soldats imperiaux ont ete assom- mes et enfouis sur le territoire . Beaucoup d'evenements semblables sont notes dans les registres d'eglise de l'epoque lors de l'enterrement des victimes . En 1639 le pasteur note comment des soldats suedois l'ont torturejlui sa femme pendant 3 jours/ jusqu'ä ce qu'ils reussissen* ä s'enfuir a Schneeberg • Les moeurs n'ont guere changl depuis ce temps , puisque la derniere guerre, et Celles qu'on mene actuellement , montrent quantite de faits aussi effroy- ables et sinistres * Quand cessera cette inhumanite ? Les suedois n'ont quitte la Saxe que 2 ans apres la signature de la paix apres avoir empoche presque 50 000 Thaler , que le baillage de l»Erzgebirge devait payer . Chaque ville y contribua proportionnellement .. dM page 112 ﻿BJJ den «Heimatlichen Geschichtsbildern von Zwönitz "gebe ich exne erschütternde Zusaammensteilung von Katastrophen , wie sie durch hindurch notiert worden sind , um uns deutlich zu machen wie die Mensc der Zeit - und viele Vorfahren -ihnen ausgeliefert waren : Brände : 1525 - 15*5 - 1667 - 1687 - 1705 - 1707 (Grabners Mühle abge brannt,verwandt mit ( V*9 ) - 1708 - 1859 - l86*f - 1876 - 1895 - HungersnSte : 1366 und Pest - 1VJ3 + * Jahre anhaltende Teurung -1*73 - 1^91 I 1504 dürrer Sommer - 152^ zu Pfingsten harte Fröste und Teurung bis 1551 - 156^ - 1590 - 1622-23 - 168A- grosse Dürre mit Waldbränden und Teurung - 1691-96 grosse Hungersnot - 1719 Dürre - 1771-72 verregne- ter Sommer "die Leute nährten sich von fauligen Überresten und Kleie ; die meisten gingen abgezehrt oder krankhaft aufgedunden von Haus zu Haus betteln " -1790 - 1803 - 1805 - 1816 sasser Sommer und Hisswachs - 18^3 Kartoffelfäule - 1855 Die Volkszählung von 1697 (50 Jahre nach den Krieg) gibt an : 172 bewohnte Häuser ;15 Stellen unbewohnt ; 1^5 sesshafte Bürger ; 9 un- angessesene «Einwohnerzahl ohne kleine Kinder 7*1 (wohl 1100 im Ganzen ), unter den Bürgern zählte man : 1^f Handelsleute ; 8 Bäcker ; keine Bräuer (sie brauten ihr Bier selbst ) ;keine Tuch-Zeug oder Bortenmacher ; 3 Lein- weber ; 103" andere Künstler und Handwerker ~ An Vieh war vorhanden : 31 Pferde ; 7 Ochsen ; 132 Kühe ; 15 Ziegen . Die Reformation wurde 1529 eingeführt . Der katholische Pfarrer , Michael Morgenstern, wurde nun evangelisch ; aber bei der 1 •Kirchenvisita- tion «* nicht sehr geschickt " befunden . Die Weihnachtsmetten fanden am Zk .12.um 5 Ohr statt für jung und alt . Zu Hause hat daa"3ornkinnl " beschert ; in der"Scke" ist die Geburt tristi dargestellt . Die-Lechter" und die sich drehende "Permette» sind angezündet . Die»3er3nänner» und die»Lichter^el» trafen ihre leuchten- v0q Kerzen 7 -» * " *Ua iS33n nuss neunerlei auf den Tisch stehen - und»Klies », s/'A ■c- page 113 ﻿ta fSte de noel est celebree d'une maniere toute particulieee dans cette region et Memi nous en a transmis quelque chose : Le pays est toujours sous la neige . Les bougies et les "Schwibbogen " (arc de cercle en fer forge portant des lumieres ) sont places dans les fenStres mais cet eclairage n' a aucun caractere commercial ,comme c'est le cas dans nos villes . A 17 h. le 24 decembre tout le monde , petits et grands ,vont ä la"messe de Noel" avec beaucoup de chants et des jeux de la nativite » En rentrant on trouve les cadeaux de l'"enfant de Noll" ; dans un coin se trouve la creche ; les chandeliers et les "pyramides" qui tournent sont allumes ; les "mineurs" et les "anges de lumiere" portent des feux ; sur la table sont disposes 9 mets et on mange les "boulettes" de pomme de terre . Une Statuette fume de l'encens , qui embaume toute la maison . Vous reconnaissez lä les "hotes de Noel" qui se trouvaient dans notre salonl 4 ^ ^ P \P fflä Regardons maintenant la liste genealogique : N'y figure pas Herten PONITZ de Schadewitz (Zwickau) , qui est tribu- taire du couvent de Grünhain en 1528 . Jakob BOtilTZ (1792) est bien documente : il est ne a Kühnheide en 1610 de Hans (3584) et de Barbara ; il s'etablät ä Zwönitz en y epousant en 1Ö32 Margarete 3ACHMANN , fille de Christoph (3586) de Dorfchemnitz (sous Anna- berg j'ai deja signale , qu'il y avait un humaniste de ce nom ).Elle est morte en 1647 ä Zwönitz . Elias BONITZ (896) , 1637 -1705 , est voiturier , marie a Margaret WEBET Elias (448) , 1660 - 1724 , se fit marchand de de"telles ;il etait marie a Anna Maria GRABNER ,sans doute fille du meB.nier Andreas GRABNER (898). Cristoph Friedrich BONITZ (224) , 1694 - 1772 , reprit le commerce pa- ternel , mais trouva sa femme ä Schwarzenberg dans la famille d'un copain de son beau-pere , le meunier et patissier Johann Heinrich WEIGEL (450) ; eile s'appelait Anna Rosina (225) , 1705 - 1783 . ivt 4\y 73 page 114 ﻿He Das ist erzgebirgische Weihnacht ! Bei mx eingeführt - auch diese Weihn Weihnachts seit t uns standen und stehen - von achtsgäste im Zimmer in d**Advents - an Warum diese lange Ausführung über Zwönitz ,das uns völlig unbekannt ist . eil vieles davon für das ganze Gebiet gültig ist und weil Torfahren Bonitz über 130 Jahre,von 163O-176O dort gelebt haben t In einem Buch von L.Enderlein über das Kloster Qrünhain kann man auf 3*1^9 lesen , dass Herten PONITZ aus Schedewitz bei Zwickau in Jahre 1528 dem Kloster zinspflichtig ist . Natürlich kann man nicht behaupten , dass er ein Vorfahre ist ,aber immerhin gibt es dort Ponitze 1» Zuverlässige Nachricht haben wir von Jakob BONITZ (1792) .geboren in Kühn- heide 1610 ; er heiratet 1632 nach Zwönitz ..argarete 3ACBÜANN ; Tochter von Christoph-(3586) . Sein Vater hiess Hans (358*0 "und lebte in Kühnh. Sein Sohn Elias. (896) ,1637.-1705 ,war Kärrner , verheiratet mit SabineWEBER • Sein Enkel Elias (Mf8) , 1660-1724 , avancierte zum Spitzenhändler , fDABMWj w*h-r«*ehainlich aus der Mühle» und war verheiratet mit Anna Maria GRABNER , wahrscn-mxicn ■ t, • j -„v, fjow -igqif _ 1772 , führte das Sein Urenkel Christoph Friedrich (224) ,10^ %% . ,<.0 _4-.h «her seine Frau aus Schwarzenberg, Geschäft in Zwönitz weiter , holte sich aoer om j-v. hhviI t> des Weissbäckers und Hül "■* die Tochter eines Geschäftsfreundes der riühle ,des „ . . „ uvrnm (k50) ; sie hiess Anna Rosina ,1705 - 1783 . lers Johann Heinrich WEIGEL wu; , ■ , „4. mip\ 1?"57 - 1810 , machte den Sein Ururenkel Friedrich August (112) ,W? ...»,. indpm er Friederike Charlotte — q^-runo- in das Drahthammergeschäft , indem er grossen Sprung in **aa OEOBS! ,di. ToOt.r des »««««*- -* ^«.a^r^it-s - Hammer-Un1 hört zur eisenverarbeitenden Indust rie , stellte also damals die Zukunft ror. Er verlegte seinen Wohnsitz nac h der Stadt Schwarzeberg , besass ,_ • *^<«phes Denkmal exis- mmm m,la die noch heute als historisches dort auch die Herrenmühle , *ie » Er war also iß die Notabilität der tiert , und war auch Vizelandrichter ^^^_ -, reS sehen wir dann unter Schwarzenberg l -•_!,+ • weiteres 3euou vorgerückt , »81l'B1 Stadt page 115 ﻿Friedrich August BONITZ (112) , 1737 - 1810 , fit le grand saut dans 1» Industrie metallurgique , en epousant la fille du proprietaire de marteaux de forge a Hammer-Ühterviesenthal , Christian Gottlob GEORGI 4226) , Friede- rike Charlotte (113) , 17^ - 1810 . II s'etablit ä Schwarzenberg , y posse- da aussi le moulin seigneurial , qui subsiste encore,blasse monument histo- rique ; en outre il etait juge provincial adjoint . H coraptait donc parmi les notables de cette ville et nous allons bientSt l'y suivre . Citons encore une notice du registre de deces de Zwönitz du 4-.6.1635 s ' Qiterre ce jour le fils de Hans Bonitz :pres de Leuckersdorf jils voulaient lui voler son cheval ••* C* etait des soldats saxons i Dans la liste des pasteurs de Saxe "sächsisches Pfarrerbuch - Die Paro- chien und Pfarrer der Sv.-luth«. Landeskirche Sachsens (1539 - 1939 ) " se trouve Johann Bonitz , geb. (1667) , Zwönitz , pasteur 169^ ä Scfreeberg, 1698 a Auerbach ,decede en 1718 . II avait un fils , Johann August in , ne ä öchneeberg en 1697 .egalement pasteur ä Auerbach , raort en 1766 . II pourrait etre un fils de Elias (896 ) et le frere de Elias (V*8) , raais je n'ai pas de docuraent de la famille . Äff page 116 ﻿**■• Elaaelaalt erfahren wir1 durch elae Eintragung las Sterber««! ▼oa %»aVt635 i Boaitxen Sohn , Jakob »welchen } oolrfatea bei Leackeradorl , «« •alft Wtw0 sehnen wollten , «raeboaaen habe» , begraben " . Oft» «arm 41« algeaea alchalachen Truppen t Im 9&g«* iszken Pfarrer buch T QU Poroohien und Pfarrer- * der ff*. Utk. landothtroho Soohßeno (1999-1999) befindet •itf« dl» Sinzrait ; BOWtft J«imnn*$0b*itee?) Zudnit*(St) U. L. (1997)»Mag. (1991) •rot avflpna«!*« »1994 EtSokneebergt93 Pf,Au*rbaah(Au) #•»•• IFJiV Smim 90km, 9 Sonics Johann Auguatin,geb. 1627.Sokmooborg I>t>"J>fV Auerbach »099$. 17§6.. Jmkmmm kSnnt« «in Sohn von Elia* (990) und »in Bruder aw* tlimm t 09» ioein * «bor davon habe ic h keine Dokument« /tt£ page 117 ﻿«ns le texte allemand Je note les incendiea at lea famines , tela qjt' Ha ont ata consignes dans las registres d'eglise ä travers las sieclea . Ces catastrophes ont decime la population et lui ont rendu la vie dure . Pourtant un ou une ancetre ont toujours survecu pour transmettre le flambeau de la vie . Si j'ai longuement insiste sur l'histoire de ce lieu totalement inconnu o'est qua des ancStrea y ont vecu pendant plus de 130 ans , da 163O - 1760 ! Ha ont aubi ces evenements ainsi qua las habitants de toute la region. ■/, m. page 118 ﻿SCHWARZENBERG entdeckten wir 1987,als wir dort nach Ahnen forschten ! " Von steiler Höhe grÜ3sen Kirche und Schloss weit hinaus ins Schwarz - Wassertal . Von welcher Seite man sich auch der Stadt nähern mag , Kirche und Schloss beherrschen das Stadtbild » So sind beide über 200 Jahre das Wahrzeichen von Schwarzenberg ." ( Heimatforscher Dr.Frohe ) Die Stadt ist auch eine wendische Gründung : Czurnitz . Sie liegt 460 M. hoch und hat 1946 12000 m*'is* p™« , —-^ ^j.ü= »cuuiatiiB urunaung : w k60 M. hoch und hat 19*f6 12000 meist evangelische Einwohner. Das Schloss ist 919-36 erbaut unter den m Kaiser Heinrich I ein runder Turm mit 3 , k M.d Die Herrschaft Schw D er Bergfried ist ^_________ icken Mauern . arzenberg gehörte zur bayerischen Ostmark ;von 1150 an *u Böhmen . Die letzten Herren von Tetten verkaufen sie 1553 an den Kur- fürsten von Sachsen , Johann Friedrich den Grossmütigen . Schwarzenberg wird dann Kreisamt ; an der Spitze stehen Amtshauptleute und Schöffen . Die neue Kirche wurde von 1689 - 99 gebaut und 1?29 vollendet . Sie ist ein einheitlicher Barockbau . Der Kurfürst Johann Georg III- *■• schenkte die Hälfte des Bauplatzes , die andere der Bergzehnter Georg Balthasar Lehmann .- Der Ratbaumeister war Johann Georg Rothe aus Lösswitz ; der Ratsmauer - meister Johann Georg Pauli ; der Ratszimmermeister Samuel George . Die Decke ist ^ 4 lang und 18 M. breit ; der Altar ist aus einer Leip- ziger Werkstatt :B.B- 1699 • B8r SoMoaseraeister Georgi -c«. das in de» £$>** "^ Sel" tene Trennungsgitter »teta Ohorrau. uad Schiff • - - . „-rfektionieret und vor I Bie.es Gitter ist bei Meister Sacharias Georg! ,-*" u~-ir,iich stammt er aus aer V „>,„« » ( Wahrscheinlich » dem Altar und Taufatein zu sehen «Wn«II^HH •„*,,«,triefamilie von (226) Eis-enindustrxexc» /H8 page 119 ﻿ ©CHUJjä»F9:2: ENBERG Nous avons decouvert Sehwarzeberg en 1987 , quand nous avons voulu faire des recherches genealogiques . ** Situes sur une colline raide de 4-60 m. le chäteau et l'eglise sont visibles de toutes parts et dominent la vallee du Schwarz wasser . Depuis plus de 2. siecles ils sont le symbole de Schwarzen berg ". (Dr.Frohe ). La ville , qui en 19^6 a 12 000 habitanfcs presque tous protestants , est une fondation wende avec le nora de CZUHNITZ • Le chäteau fut construit de 919 - 936 sous l'empereur Heinrich I» La tour ronde a des murs de 3»^0 m. d'epaisseur et sert maintanant a l'ad- ministration . La principaute appartenait d'abord ä la ßaviere , ä partir de 1150a. la Boheme. Les derniers seigneurs de Tetten l'ont vendu en 1533 au duc Johann Friedrich le Perseverant et la ville devint le siege d'un bailli . L'un d'entre eux fut Karl August JUST (11^) 5 ä la fin du l8eme siecle il «tait "Amtmann der Ämter Schwarzenberg und Trottendorf";c'etait l'epoque dU Srand essOT»etällürSiqUe de la region , sff3 page 120 ﻿Die der Kanzel gegenüberliegende Loge war das Chor des jeweiligen Kreisamt- oannes 5 sie ist dekorativ mit Wappen und Krone ausgestaltet . In ihr hat „™ also auch Karl August JUST (11*0 gesessen , der am Ende des 18 »Jahrhunderts "Amtmann der Amter Schwarzenberg und Trottendorf " war . Bei der Restaurierung 1880 wurden die ursprünglichen Farben wieder herge - stellt . Die Kirche ist seit1970 wieder ein Prachtbau t Friedrich August Bonitz (112.) wohnt als erster in Schwarzenberg . Ausser dem Drahthammer besitzt er noch die Herrenmühle , die^ohl von seinem Grossvater Weigel geerbt hat ; sie steht heute nochkls geschichtliches Bau- werk , mahlt aber nicht mehr . Als 182^ der Rösselberg , die neue Vorstadt abbrennt , ist Drahtwerkbe- sitzer Bonitz in dem Hilfsverein für die 273 obdachlosen Familien • Er ist der Bruder von Karl Traugott Bonitz (56) , 1772 - 1829, der nun Rechtskon- sulent , advocatus immatriculus und Gerichtsdirektor in Schwarzenberg ist » Er hat die Tochter des Kreisamtmanns als Frau : Johanna Henriette Auguste JUST (57) , 1785 - 1859 * Um 1890 ist noch ein Bonitz Besitzer eines grossen Stadtgutes . Doch inzwischen ist Carl Heinrich BONITZ (28) , 1804-49 , aus der Art ge - schlagen : er hatte Theologie studiert und im Duell jemanden erstochen . Er ging deshalb , wie viele verkrachte Existenzen , 183O zum Zoll (Memi dixit). Er wurde Chausseegeldeinnehmer in Aue . Er starb an einem Schlaganfall , als er vom Mittagsritt zurückkam ; es herrschte damals eine Epidemie • Seine Frau Luise Henriette WEIDAUER (29), 1818-1903 , war eine grosse tem- peramentvolle Frau und starb in Annaberg bei ihrem Sohn .Ein Bild von ihr ist vorhanden . In 2. Ehe hat sie den Stadtrichter Werner , den letzten in Sach sen , geheiratet , der 3 Söhne mitbrachte . Ihre eigene Tochter Pauline starb mit k Jahren . Als in Aue der einzige Sohn Emil BONITZ (1<0 ,18<*5- 1925 ,«« 7.7. geboten wurde , sagte eine Frau j «Heute brennen die Pflastersteine , Frau Einneh- merin ». Nach dem Tod des Vaters nahm der Onkel in Schwarzenberg Emil j ■4U page 121 ﻿Er als te»' rf>' «t* t* & >>' La nouvelle eglise a ete construite de 1689 - 16*9*9 et te™ e„ 1?29 *• style en est du pur baroque et .agnifiquement S corame les carteg postales le montrent . iHK Une particularite , tres rare dans les eglises protestantes , est la ion atteste : .«rille qui separe le choeur de la nep . Une inscript: " Cette grille a ete perfectionnee par maitre Zacharias Georgi » ; qu'il appartient au clan G30RGI (226 ),metallurgiste En face de la chaire se trouve la löge du bailli avec la couronne et les armoiries du duc de Saxe . Pendant qu'il etait en fonction , Karl August JUST (114-) suivait le culte lutherien ,tronant au-dessus de la foule des fideles . Nous aurions interet a saroir plus sur ce personnage . Friedrich August ßCNITZ s'etablit donc ä Schwarzenberg et y pössede une forge et le moulin seigneurial , sans doute herite de son grand-pere . II est en aeme temps juge provincial adjoint (112) . Rapoelons-nous que sa femme est Frie'rica Charlotte GEORGI ,dont le pere est proprietaire de forge et producteur de potasse . yfll page 122 ﻿sich und erzog ihn . (Hitteilungen von Johanna Stoll-Bonitz am 10.5-1959 ). Emil BONITZ (1zog mit seiner Frau Elisabeth HAHN 1858-1931 nach Annaberg . Die Familien SCHEHFF (115) und WEIGEL (225) lebten wohl schon lange in Schwärzenberg . In Lauter gibt es heute noch viele Namensträger von WEIDAUER (29) , ESPIG (59) und FRIEDRICH. (117 )- Photo von Luise Henriette BONITZ geb. WEIDAUER (29) 1818 - 1903 verwitwete Werner - Z/isfötttc/ A VMßFRC;' fr.'ifä 41« L^ page 123 ﻿Interieur de leglise baroque de Schwarzenberg en 1987 , datant de 1700 Lprsqu' en 1824 le nouveau faubour s- est detruit par un inoendie , le 2össelberg , le maitre des forges Bonitz est dans la societe de seoours pour 273 familles sinistrees . II est le frere de Karl Traugott BONITZ (56) , 1772- 1C29 , qui/lui/,a pris la carriere judiciaire . II est conseiller juridique , avocat immatricule et directeur du tribunal a Schwarzenberg . II a epouse la fille du bailli Johanna Henriette August« JUST (57) » 1785 - 1859 • ( Ett 1890 us Bonitz est encore grand proprietaire citadin ) . äxtre temps Carl Heinrich BONITZ (28) , 1804 - 18^9 , est dechu i II avait commence des etudes theologiques , mais avait tue quelqu'un dans un duel »He« .dirigea dono , comrae beaueoup d'existences devoyes , - Memi dixit -vers las peages . II devint receveurdes peages routiers ä Aue . II «ourut Jeune d'un coup d'apoplexie , en revenant d'une sortis qöotidienne a cheval . Sa fernste Luise Henriette WEIDAÖE3 (29) . 1818 - 1903 , lui avait donne un fiis Enil (14) , ne en 18*»5 , qui fut eleve par son oncle ä Schwarzenberg, et qni a'etablit plus tard ä Annaberg . Elle epousa en seconde Äöce le juge 'ferner . C'etait une fernste grande ,avec beaueoup de temperament - II en existe 71 page 124 ﻿GEORG I schiedenen dialektischen V«iant£iata J^ena"nnl1 ""' .George« etc. nicht selten vorkommt •Jor*«". .Gäre*-, BJjdjgdÄÄSi^f Afe J,lSnter?senhÄ\^r SSÄSMÄS' Ket"r Verbremen "Ä^SS &£ t» „Die..*?.chBre Stammreihe beginnt mit Hans Jorge fauch Jörg und Görge) der 14. August 1602 als Bürger und fchneWer SchTKm,dl?he/rf.i?lS^T,HStarb "tf vo? ■•ffirEhefriuM.ri" fnrtofliS?» #« i?;.^1, An„drt,ea,sVden Alteren, der den Stamm lortptianzte (s. unten); - 2. Balthasar; - 3. Christian- - 4. Jakob; - 6, Regina und - 6. Sabina. ^"fistian, Andreas Qörge (der Altere — s. vorstehend 1.) ward* lt. November 1593 zu Schwarzenberg in Sachsen geboren und da- selbst 11. Mai 1617 mit Susanna, einer 3. Juni 1598 zu Schwarzen- berg geborenen Tochter des dortigen Bürgers und Sehneiders Agidius Pulmer, getraut. Er zog später als Schmied und Bergmann nach der böhmischen Bergstadt Platten bei Elbogen, wo gerade damals die Silber- und Kobaltwerke in hoher Blüte standen. Er gehörte wohl auch zu den 1653 der Religion willen aus Böhmen vertriebenen Bergleuten, denn er starb zu Johanngeorgen- I atadt in Sachsen am 11. Jänner 1680. Dessen Sohn Andreas George, der Jüngere, wurde 17. Juli 1620 zu Platten geboren, wandte sich wieder dem Handwerke seiner beiden Grogväter zu und wurde Schneider. Mit seiner Frau Juliana war er unter jenen Evangelischen, die im Dezember 1653 zur Auswanderung aus den Bergstädten des böhmischen Erz- gebirges gezwungen wurden und jenseits der Grenze auf dem Fastenberge nächst Ingl Zuflucht fanden. Am 12. Februar 1654 unterzeichnete er die Exulantensupplik an den Kurfürsten Johann Georg L von Sachsen, die zur Gründung von Johanngeorgen- stadt auf dem eben genannten Fastenberge führte. Sein Vetter Zacharias Georgi, Schulmeister aus Schwarzenberg steckte am 1. Mal 1654 den Grundriß dieser neu gegründeten Stadt aus und erhielt dafür von den Bewohnern 10 und vom Kurfürsten 24 Reichs- thaler. Andreas Georg! legte mit der übrigen neuen Gemeinde am 22. September 1654 den Burgereid zu Johanngeorgenstadt ab, ging 1670 für den dortigen Kirchenbau bis nach Dänemark sammeln, doch mit geringem Erfolge, und starb als Viertelmeister zu Johann- georgenstadt 8. Jänner 1706. Wahrscheinlich ein Bruder des jüngeren Andreas war Johann Georgi, Stud. theoL, aus Platten, der 1654 als erster Schulmeister für Johanngeorgenstadt vorgeschlagen und 1655 tat- sächlich angestellt wurde. Er starb daselbst 1707 und hinterlieft einen Sohn Johann Gottfried Georgi, der sich ebenfalls theologischen Studien widmete, 1711 zu Johanngeorgenstadt Probe- predigt hielt, jedoch dann die ihm angebotene Pfarrerstelle daselbst nicht annahm. Andreas des Jüngeren Sohn Johann Gabriel Georgi wurde zu Johanngeorgenstadt 23. April 1636 geboren, war daselbst Schneider, Bürger und Viertelmeister und starb ebendort 23. März 1726. Er vermählte sich 1682 zu Kirchberg in Sachsen mit Salome, geb. Böhler, die ihm folgende vier Kinder schenkte: — U Christian Andreas, der die Familie fortsetzte (s. unten);— 2. Maria Salome; - 3. Johann Heinrich, der nach Polen ging; - 4. Johann Christian, der ebenfalls in die Fremde zog. Christian Andreas Georgi (s. vorstehend 1.), geb. Johanngeorgenstadt 3. August 1696 und t daselbst 14. November HU als Medizinalpraktikus und Stadtlichter, hatte sich zujohann- georgenstadt 8. September 1722 mit Katharina Elisabeth Hammers dort er (geb. Johanngeorgenstadt 25. Februar 1702, t daselbst 14. November 1766) vermählt, mit der er nachstehende sieben Kinder erzeugte: - 1) Christian Andreas, nach j?iga ausgewandert; - 2) Christian Benedikt, der den Stamm in Sachsen fortpflanzte (s. unten); - 3) Christian Traugott; - 41 Karl Christian, der 1778 als Chirurgus zu Riga starb; - 5) Christian Charitas; - 6) Christina Regina und 7) Chnstlna Charlotte. üurch einen glücklichen Zufall ent- deckte ich das'^aschenbuch der Ade- ügen Häuser Österreichs , Wien 1905 ,in welchem der Adelserwerber Friedrich Robert von Georgi ,l8 5i>. k.u.k.Generalmajor und Kommandant der hZ-Landwehr-Infanterie-Brigade figuriert . Seine Vorfahren gehen auf die Georgia von Schwarzenberg zurück . So gibt der nebenstehende Auszug einige Angaben über diesen Stamm ,zu dem auch einige Vorfahren gehören , wenn ich zur Zeit auch nicht den Zusammenhang-kenne . 1 JL({ page 125 ﻿Les ffamilles SCHERFF (115) et WEIGEL (225) ont sans doute vecu longtemps auparavant dans la ville . A Lauter vivent encore aujourdhui beaucoup de WEIDAUER (29) , ESPIG (59) et FRIEDRICH (117 ) . GEORGI La Chance m'afait tomber sur une publication« '/le livre de la noblesse K autrichienne de 1905 , oü l'on trouve un general anobli recemment:von Georgi . 3es ancetres remontent aux Georgi de Schwarzenberg (voir extrait dans le texte allemand). Nous y apprenons que le nom Georgi est derive du prenom Georges avec les variantes : Jorge - Görge - George . Le plus ancien est Hans Jorge,bourgeois et tailleur ä Schw. +- 1602. Andreas Görge ,Schw. 1595-1680 Johann Georgenstadt,mineur en Boheme ,expul- se en 1&53 pour cause de religion • Andreas Görge ,Platten/Bo-l520 - 170oJoh-Georg.stadt ;cofondateur de cette ville de refugies jii a sign& la supplique au duc demandant la creation de la ville et a signe en 16?^ l'acte de citoyennete .Pour construire l'eglise il est alle collecter jusqu' au Danemark i Son cousin Zacharias Georgi , instituteur ä Schwarzenberg , a fait sur le terrain le trace de la nouvelle ville et a encaisse 34 Reichsthaler . Le . frere d'Andreas Johann Georgi ,et le fils de celui-ci Johann Gottfried , devinrent pasteur dans la ville . Le fils d'Andreas Johann Gabriel Georgi ,1656 - 1726 , etait tailleur ?t maitre de quartier ä Joh.georg.Stadt . Je pense que Christian Gottlob GEORGI (226) fait partie de ce clan , sans lue je puisse ä l'heure actuelle etablir la filiation l 415 page 126 {C} ﻿«^t^i^i^eereG Auf unserer 1« Reise nach dem Erzgebirge im Jahre i960 lernten wir mit den Kindern das lied von Annaberg : ©eil unb (Segen bir, Su fdjönfte Bier, Su ©tobt bott 3Kut unb Sraft unb StärF, Su mein lic6e§ SInnnbcrg. Sa mo bici fteiB'gc ©änbe ftdj 3ur Arbeit regen emngtid) Unb h>o'§ üiel fdjöne ÜKäbdjen fjat, Sa§ ift mein' ließe ©eimatftabt. Sa glänzt bcr Sänne grimeä Sleib, SBeii unb breit, iebcrseit, Sa tönt bom girdjturm früb um bier 9lodj be§ SBergmannl ©löcflein bir. ©eil unb «Segen bir, Su fdjönfte 3ier, Su Stabt öoll Sßut unb Sraft unb <3tär!', Su mein Iiebe§ 5lnnaberg. Sa, mo im SSinter <£t§ unb Sdmee Sem ^oftiffon ntadjt oieleä 2Öe^', SSo reine frifdje Sergluft toelji, Unb auf bem 2Karft bie Uttmann ftcfjt, Sie SJeut' bei un§ ftnb fcblicbt unb gut Sotter 2Kut, SSergmannSblut! ©ott fd)üfcc beine STjat unb SSerT! ©ott mit bir, mein 9Innabcrg. ©cü Jtnb Segen bir, Su fdjönfte gier, Su Stabt oott 2Kut unb Sraft unb Stärf, Su mein fiebe§ Hnnaberg. So fei gegrüßt öieltaufenbmal, Su Stabt am grünen Sebmatbal, Stuf bie tdj ftetl mit Stolse leb', Su Stabt auf fteiler 33erge§I)öb'. Sa§ ift mein iiebeS §cimat(anb, SSeitbefannt, Dieigenannt, Sa§ ift be§ ®rjgebirge§ ©auüt, - Sem mau nie bte fytei^eit raubt. 91ac$ 2)ta4e. Durch die Erzählungen von"Memi", Johanna BONITZ (7) , die immer Heimweh nach Annaberg und Gebirge behielt , war uns die Stadt ein Begriff gewor- den und wir brachten sie immer in Verbindung mit der Familie BONITZ .Wir stellen fest , dass sie nur der Sitz von einer Generation dieser Familie war : Heinrich Emil BONITZ (1*0 ,18^5 - 1925 , setzte sich mit seiner Frau Elisabeth HAHN (15) ,1058 - 1931 , nach Annaberg in die Wolkensteiner- strasse und betrieb ein Kaufmanngeschäft mit Posamenten , Klöppelspitzen/ Perltaschen , Knöpfen...Stickerinnen holten das Material bei ihm ab und machten Heimarbeit . Der Export ging nach der Türkei , England , Amerika und Paris . Er starb an Alterstuberkulose in 3 Wochen 25-9-1925 - Seine Frau hat in Tagebuchform die ganze Krankengeschichte aufgeschrieben die für einen Arzt interessant sein kann wegen der angewandten damaligen Therapie; das "Rosenbuch" war von ihrer Tochter Johanna geschenkt und für sie aufgeschrieben . Ich zitiere den Schluss : " Am 26.September abend % 7 gab Dr.Lehmann ihm eine Morphiumspritze und nun trat etwas Unnennbares,eine wunderbare Wandlung ein tDie gequälten 4/,£ page 127 ANNABERG En face vous lirez l'Hymne d'Annaberg , que nous avons appris ä chanter lors de notre premier voyage en 1960 dans le pays des ancetres * II souligae en particulier ,qu'on ne peut lui enlever la liberte t H^H La ville est situee a 600 m.d'altitude et protestants . Voici une vue : a 20 000 habitnats en majorite Photo maison eglise, sans doute annaberg. Nous connaissions la ville parles recits de Memi (7) , Johanna B0Nm Jp l est neele 4.7.1891 . A Torgau eile a toujours garde la nostalgie de et de la montagne . Nous avons coastat* que la famille n'y a habite qU6 Pendant une generation : page 128 ﻿Züge entspannt«! sich,das Stossen,Keuchen der armen Brust hörte auf und •ine grosse still« heilige -Ruhe kam über das liebe Gesicht und die gan- ze Gestalt - Da , noch einmal sah es als wollte er gewaltsam die Augen offnen, fast lächeln , so wie manchmal im Leben l Vergehend kam es noch einmal aber seine Lippen : Mama , Reinh...und da streckten sich die Glie- der «um letzten Schlummer L Sonnabend 7 Uhr 12 Kl», erlosch Sein Lebens- licht 1 Nun leuchte Ihm in Gnaden das ewige Licht göttlicher Liebe l Was wir verloren haben, was Du uns warst , Du Bester , Liebster , . Du weisst es schon t " " Da lernten wir den tiefsten Schmerz und ich die wirkliche innere Ver- £utsamung kennen . Aber Gottes Güte und sein Wort halfen durch * 1925 , 26 , 27 , 28 - viel Segen u.Fr€üde , aber auch ernste Sorgen , die 29 im Erlöschen der einst ehrenfesten guten Firma Emil Bonitz brachten "• Es gelang also dem Sohn Martin nicht,das Geschäft weiterzuführen » Elisabeth kam 1930 nach Torgau zu ihrer Tochter und verstarb 1931 • Sie hatte 3 Geschwister : Hermann , nach Amerika ausgewandert und dort kinderlos gestorben ;- Eduard als Einjähriger mit 18 Jahren an Tuber- kulose gestorben ;- Marie , verheiratet mit Paul Fankhänel in Lichtenstein/Sachsen .- Emil BONITZ (1*0 und Elisabeth HAHN hatten 5 Kinder (das Familienbild ist vorhanden ) tMartin 1888- 1938 oc ^&cy t\ Oh.h et u, >n- Reinhardt 1890 - 1956 » °° Tante Eriedel;keine Kinder.. Johanna (7) 1891 - 1959 Albrecht 1893 ♦■ nach 7 Wochen Ernst 1900 - 1918 gefallen bei Arras : Massengrab. Martin BONITZ ,1888 - 1938 f*ar verheiratet mit Mary Ruhbaum aus der Ratsapotheke in Danzig . Seine Nachkommen sind :Lieselotte 191^°°Görke; Hans-Joachim,Lehrer in Offenbach/Main,der viel zur Familiengeschichte beitrug;Ernst 1918 Bonn ; Günther 1925 gefallen Februar 19^5 - sfU page 129 ﻿..... Eeiar.±Ch. ÄflSfp! NJ ,18^5-1925 , s'est installe dans la ville ' avec sa femme Elisabeth HAHN'(15) ,1858 - 1931 , dans la Volkensteinerstr. et y a tenu un commerce de passementerie , de dentelles etc . Les femmes travaillaient ä domicile , prenaient les fournitures chez lui et lui rame- naient leurs travaux . II exportait en Turquie , en Angleterre ,aux Etats- "nis et a Paris . II mourut de la tuberculose le 26. 9. 1925 . Sa femme a tenu un Journal de cette agonie , que nous possedons etqui est interessant pour un medecin , parce qu'il montre comme on traitait alors ces malades. Voir un extrait dans le texte allemand i Le fils Martin , qui avait pris le commerce , echoua dans la crise mondiale de 1929 . En 19^5 toute la famille quitta la zone russe ! Elisabeth HAHN avait ä freres rHermann , emigre aux Etats-Unis et mort sans enfant ; Eduard ,mort de tuberculose ä 18 ans ;- et 1 soeur :Marie, mar iee Paul Fankhänel ä Lichtensfcein / Sa. E*u£'ßexttäyi MI page 130 Doch nun zurück zu Annaberg Sie ist ein Bergstadt ; der Marktplatz ist die einzige ebene Stellt . Sie ist eine Silberbergwerkstadt,gegründet 1^7 al« "Neustadt am Schreck««, berg "nach den bedeutenden Silbererzfunden dort ; doch wurde der rechreckli. che Namen vermieden , indem man sie nach der heiligen Anna nannte . 3i« y,#„ kam viele Rechte und Freiheiten » Die Reformation wurde 1539 eingeführt nach dem Tod Georgs des Bärtigen der ihr feindlich gesinnt war » Heinrich der Fromme führte sie ein l Am Sonntag Cantate,dem. 'f.Mai 1539 hielt Friedrich Mykonius die 1 .evange- lische Predigt in der Klosterkirche in Gegenwart von Herzog Heinrich , Kurfürst Johann Friedrich dem Beständigen , Justus Jonas ,Probet von Wit- tenberg . Der Hofprediger Paul Lindemann hatte morgens, schon in der Stadt- kirche gepredigt » So wurde die Kirche dem lutherischen Gottesdienst geweiht - Dort wurden 1916 Evas Eltern getraut . Sie wird,wie folgt,von Hermann Heinz Wille in "Silbernes Erzgebirge "beschriebenei960 Sachsenverlag Dresden ): Annabergs Hauptsehenswürdigkeit ist nur wenige Jahre älter als der zum Hotel aufgestockte Gasthof mit dem robusten Namen, aber um vieles berühmter. Auf breit hingelagertem Fun- dament stürmt der wuchtige Turm der St,-Annen-Kirche zum Himmel. Eine diesseitsfreu- dige Sinfonie aus rohgefügtem Urgestein. Vom April 1499 an schufen, nach dem Grundriß eines unbekannten. Meisters, Baumeister, Steinmetzen und Maurer aus nah und fern ein Vierteljahrhundert lang an dem gewaltigen Bau. Kühn entworfen und von Jacob von Schweinfurth, der 1515 die Bauleitung übernahm, zu kühner Vollendung geführt, entzündete sich an St. Annen einer der großen Hüttenstreite damaliger Zeit. Unter Vorsitz des Prager Werkmeisters Benedikt Rieth trug im Widerstreit der Meinungen ein neues, humanistisches Form- und Maßgefühl den Sieg über die mechanischen Formeln der gotischen Konstruktion davon. Die bei dem. raumweitenden Bau zur Geltung kommenden Anschauungen wirkten weiter — nach dem benachbarten Böhmen hinüber, nach Norddeutschland hinauf. In dem längewissen ZwieHcht, das durch die hohen Fenster fallt, kommen, wir uns in der weiten, dreischiffigen Halle fast verloren vor. Die goldgleißenden Altäre, die glänzende Pracht der Kanzel und der Emporen spenden keine Wärme. Das Geräusch unserer tastenden Schritte stört einen Maler, der dem Kanzelaufgang gegenübersitzt, von seinem Zeichenblock auf. Nach einem halblauten Gruß vertieft er sich wieder in seine Arbeit, die ihn ganz zu bean- spruchen, scheint. Sein Studienobjekt ist das unterste Kanzelrelief, das einen gnomenhaften Bergmann mit Eisen und Schlägel beim Ausschlagen des Erzes zeigt. Kraftvoll holt er zum Heuerschlag aus. Das Haar fällt ihm strähnig übers Ohr. Die angespannten Gesichtszüge, die gefurchte Stirn und der halboffene Mund machen die Anstrengungen seines Tagewerks sichtbar. Die Kanzel und das Relief sind vermutlich ein Werk jenes Franz Maidbutp. der das von Witten begonnene Nordportal der Chemnitzer Schloßkirche vollendete. Langwieri- 43> Albrecht,ne et mort en 1893 » et les 3 fils que vous voyez sur la photo du 4.7.1918 : Martin 1888 - 1938 ; Ernst 1900 - 1918 (mort quelques mois plus tard a Arras ) ; Reinhardt 189O - 1956 ; Martin Bonitz ,marie ä Mary Ruhbaum de Danzig , avait 4 enfants : Lieselotte 191^ ,mariee Görke ; Hans-Joachim , instituteur a Geyer , puis ä l'ouest ä Offenbach ; il a contribne ä cette histoire familiale ; Ernst 191« Bonn ; Günther 1925 , mort ä la guerre en 19^5- BONITZ-Haus in der Wolkensteinerstrasse Kaison de Emil BONITZ dans la rue de V/olkensteiniiSa ä Annaberg Pas mal de photos page 132 ﻿** und komplizierter g| | Pill ^^ ^-^»Stdngehaucnen ,3^^^^.^ ^h im D^ einhundert Bilder die Brüst»™ a b »^ .»Armenbibel" «« * dargestellt r ~BlUStunS «^ Emporen schmück« Di, '8^SCa "^ de«" ü nen^s GM*du» « *» Alten und demfen^ *" ^ «» teilen liehen Passionszyklen von Dürer und Cranach „3 vT Testame* sind den Volkstum «* «Bc Höllenfahrt der katholischen ÄÄtV" *-*- Ä Räch« ein« großmäuligen Leviatbans. Der «^ Ttf^^ ^ "W* ta humorvoller Weise die menschlichen Lebensalter De, M ^ **«**« » ak Bock, dreißigjährig als Widder, später als Löwe Fuch^LTtTl "* ^S ^ Wachtel, Taube, Elster, Pfau begleiten den Leb 7 ' Hund* ^ «* ~ EseL Hans Witten aus Kopist J£Z££Z?J"J£ T? *"**-* schaffenen „Schönen Tür«, dem von Chemnitz J^^^T^^ ** Kreuzigungsrelief aus Porphyrtuff und dem verwi^tn^/"t^aufstein, einem der die Bergsage darstellt, vertreten. Die Berg^gT^ l^cT ^^^^ Seitenchor 2 Bett f' kreU2f°"mgen «^ gestellten Bergaltar über. Unverkennbar tragen ^1 Mal T Tb ^Z**»***^ * Seitenflügel «"*«". die Tder Predella Manas Tod betonen und von Daniel, ihrem Schutzpatron, reiche Ausbeute er- bitten, che herben Gesichtszüge der Menschen ihrer Zeit. Ihre Mienen sind frei von der rehgiosen Verklärtheit und Verzückung, dk den biblischen Hguren des von Adolf Daucher aus Augsburg geschaffenen Hauptaltars eigen ist. Welche Forderungen das Dasein an sie stellte, schildern in geschickter Zusammenschau die vier Bildtafeln auf der Rückseite des Bergaltars, ein Werk des obersächsischen Malers Hans Hesse. Schauplatz des großen Mittel- bildes, das die Anfänge des Annaberger Bergbaues zeigt, ist der aus dem Sehmatale auf- steigende Schreckenberg. An seinen Hängen herrscht ein beängstigendes Gewimmel, Halde buckelt sich neben Halde, von primitiven Huthäusern bekrönt. Da wird gestürzt, ausge- schlagen, gehaspelt, gewaschen und gesiebt. Blickt man genauer hin, so erkennt man im Geäst einer hohen Fichte, über der ein Engel schwebt, einen Bergmann. Er sucht, einem • Traumgesicht folgend, nach „silbernen Eiem". Die alten Stadtchroniken nennen den armen Frohnauer Knappen, der Annabergs Erzlager entdeckt haben soll, Kaspar NietzeL Daniel Knappe — so nach dem Schutzheiligen der Bergleute und seinem Beruf benannt — heißt er auf dem Bild und in der Sage. Aber in den Zweigen suchte Daniel Knappe die „silbernen Eier" vergebens. Traurig stieg er hinab und schämte sich, von einem Traum genarrt worden zu sein. Da erschien dem Verzweifelten der Engel abermals und sprach: „Der Baum hat auch Zweige in der Erde!" Und siehe da: Unter dem Wurzelgeflecht des Baumes fand Daniel Knappe mächtige Silberstufen. Urkundlich ist bewiesen, daß die bis dahin als „Wilde Ecke" und „Hungerloch" verrufene Pöhlberggegend 1492 fundig wurde. Vier Jahre später verfügte Herzog Georg der Bimge die Gründung einer Ansiedlung am Nordhang des Berges, die zunächst nach dem gegenüber- liegenden Schreckenberg den irreführenden Namen „Neustadt am Schreckenberg" erhielt. Am zz.März 1 joi bestätigte Kaiser Maxirnilian L, der „letzte Ritter", den Namen „St. Anna- berg". Die von Hesse geschilderten Zustände haben mehr oder weniger für alle dreiunddreißig freien Bcxgttädte des alten Meißner Landes Gültigkeit, da noch dem einfachen Mann die uneingeschränkte „Bergfreiheit" zugestanden war, wie Daniel Knappe als „Hgenlehner" auf Erz zu schürfen und se» Glück zu machen. Aber als das Annaberger Berggeschrei er- tönte, hatte sich der wettinische Landesfürst längst ins Spiel gemischt. Vom Kaiser mit dem Bergregal« belehnt, das den Wetrinem das Eigentumsrecht an allen Bodenschätzen_ unter Tage zusprach, mußten die Bergleute fortan um die Schürfgenehmigung bei den obngkeit- hcL Bergbeamten nachsuchen und entsprechend dafür bezahlen. Heises Bdd zeigt «*£ 8 -Untergrund den Galgen! Um mit Hufe gknehge im Vordergrund den Bergbeamten, im Hinter page 133 Nous rappelons maintenant quelques elements historiques de cette capi- tale de l'Erzgebirge superieur : Elle est de creation recente OW \ Villeneuve du Schreckenberg a pu tro- quer son nom contre Annaberg en etant consacree ä Ste Anne . Elle doit son existence et son essor au minerai d'argent trouve dans 1t sous-30l . La reforme y a ete introduite le k mai 1539 en grande ceremonie par Mykonius en presence de 2 ducs de 3axe : Heinrich le Pieux et le prince electeur Johann Friedrich le perseverant . Le predecesseur du premier Georg le barbu etait reste hostile ä la reforme . Les tresors du sous-sol restaient indi— vis propriete des 2 familles ! l'eglise ote Anne a ete construite de 1^99 ä 1525 avec les pierres granitiaues des environs avec une tour carree massive ;l'interieur est magnifiqusnient decore avec les bas-reliefs de Franz .:aidburg representant les scenes de la bible et les äges de la v: Un autel lateral donne des ir r±e de l'homme et de la femme . Images realist.es de la vie des mineurs de l'epoque L'eglise a ete magnifiquerr.ent restaureepar les artistes de la RDA . Carte postale en couleur en trois partie : en haut eglise de le'xterieur en bas a gauche voute interieur en bas a droit detail d'une sculpture peinte en couleur representant 6 personnes sur un bateau, un porte un filet (peche mmiraculeuse ?) page 134 ﻿stellt« Bergleute den Abbau rentabler zu gestalten, schlössen sich die kleinen, vom „Zehnten" gedrückten „Fundgrübner" in „Gewerken" zusammen. Ihren Anteil an der „Zubuße" und am Gewinn regelte eine Vorform der Aktie, der Kux. Doch auch die selbstarbeitenden „Kux-i herren" kamen auf keinen grünen Zweig. Die Arbeitserschwernisse beim Verfolgen der' Erzadern in die Tiefe, der Kampf gegen Wasser und Wetter, die willkürliche Auslegung des alten „Bergrechts" durch gewinnsüchtige Bergbeamte überforderten ihren geringen Kapüal- besitz. Wer nicht untergehen wollte, verkaufte seinen Kux und seine Arbeitskraft an die wohlhabenden Besitzbürger und Handelsherren in den Städten. Die Folgen? Der Kux wurde zum Spekulationsobjekt, der Frühkapitalismus bemächtigte sich des Bergbaus, für die Chem- nitzer Schütz', die Augsburger Fugger und Welser und die kursächsischen Landesfürsten — die nach wie vor im Besitz des Bergregals waren — begann das große Geschäft. Herzog Georg der Bärtige wußte wohl, warum er des öfteren nach Annaberg-kam und sich um das Wohlergehen der Stadt auffallend bemühte. Die erste, von Freibergs Namen über- strahlte Glanzzeit des sächsischen Erzbergbaus, die vom 12. bis ins 14. Jahrhundert währte, war seinen Vorgängern zugute gekommen. Die zweite Blüte, die mit dem Fündigwerden der Schneeberger und Annaberger Silbergänge gegen Ende des 15. Jahrhunderts begann, mehrte seinen eigenen Reichtum. Das junge Annaberg, das sich bereits wenige Jahre nach j, der Gründung brüsten konnte, Freiberg überflügelt zu haben, war eines der unerschöpflichen Schatzkämmerlein, welches die Dresdner Hofhaltung zur prächtigsten, Sachsen zum ökono- misch fortgeschrittensten Land und die Wettiner selbst zu den einflußreichsten Herrschern im „Heiligen Römischen Reich Deutscher Nation" erhob. Die neuen Annaberger Kux- herren und Fundgrübner kamen dabei nicht zu kurz. Allein im Jahre 1507 brachten ihnen die Gruben mit den frommen Namen „Gottes Gabe", „Heilig Kreuz", „Himmlisch Heer" und andere einen Überschuß von 353 000 Gulden. Dem reichgewordenen Bergherrn Lorenz Pflock fiel es nicht schwer, der Annenkirche ein eigenes Altarwerk zu stiften, während sich der Fundgrübner und Bürgermeister Kaspar Kürschner damit vergnügte, in echtem Mal- vasierwein zu baden. Dabei mußte ihm das Dienstpersonal zur Appetitanregung die Füße mit gerösteten Semmeln reiben, und weil er ein mildtätiges Herze besaß, spendete er Semmeln und Wein den Armen. Um sein Seelenheil brauchte Kaspar Kürchner nicht zu bangen. Für Geld war in Annaberg alles käuflich! Tetzel, der päpstliche Ablaßkommissar, machte unter dem roten Ablaßkreuz mit dem Wappen des Papstes in der Bergstadt gute Geschäfte. Seine Ablaßkiste, die — der Teufel mag wissen warum — drüben in der Sakristei stehen- blieb, ist groß genug, um die Sünden aller Bergherren darin zu verschließen. Neun Dukaten zahlte der Kirchenräuber und Meineidige, acht Dukaten der Mörder, sechs Dukaten jener, der es mit mehreren Weibern hielt, für die Tilgung seiner Schuld. Dem Vorbüd des Maid- burgschen Schlägelgesellen, der am Kanzelaufgang schafft, zahlte der Bergherr zehn Gro- schen Wochenlohn. Acht Groschen gingen davon für Kost und Logis in die Tasche des Hauswirts, und das Unschlitt zur Leuchte mußte er auch bezahlen. Zum Leben oder Sterben blieb ihm nicht mehr und nicht weniger als den Kempnitzer Bleichwerkem und Hammer- gesellen. Diese " volksdemokratisch-sozialistische "Schau der Dinge brauchen wir nicht unbedingt nachzuvollziehen , aber es ist ein Blickpunkt von dem aus wir auch mal die Geschichte betrachten dürfen , um ihrer Wahrheit näher zu kommen ! Aus Annaberg stammen oder in ihr haben gelebt einige bedeutende Menschen, von denen ich folgende nenne r ce Us page 135 1 ARnaberg ont habite un certain nombre de gens celebres : «Pku-aniate Johann Rivius ou Bachmann etait directeur de l'ecol^atine » | introduisit l'etude du grec ; devint adepte de Luther et dut quitter A. en 1533 ; plus tard le nouveau duc,favorable a la reforme,fit de lui le directeur et l'inspecteur des ecoles ducales .11 mourut en 1552 a Meissen . Je ne saia pas ,s'il etait un ancetre de Christoph 3ACHMANN (3586) de Dorf- Chemnitz ! Friedrich Mykonius , Ami et collaborateur de Luther , etait moine franeiscain ä Annaberg de 1510 - 1517 . Adam Ries ,14-92 - 1559 , est l'inventeur du Systeme arithmetique mo- derne , le Systeme decimal avec les chiffres arabes ! J' ai encore pu enten- dre de vieux professeurs :"d'apres Adam Riese , c'est ainsi " ,pour justi- fier leur calcul ! Les machines a calcaler feront sans doute completement oublier son nom . Un monument lui est dedie dans la ville - Samuel Pufendorf , 1632 «• 1689 , est un celebre juriste europeen . Gottfried Arnold , 1666 - 1714 , est un historien d'eglise , qui dans son ouvrase :" Histoire impartiale des eglises et des heresies " a essaye de rendre justice a ceux que les eglises officielles condamnent . Felix Weisse , 1726 - 1804 , etait pedagogue et homme de lettre ; par son "Ami des enfants " il a exerce une grande influence . Moi-meme j'ai •ppris a lire l'allemand dans un livre portant ce nom ,edite par des pas - fürs alsaciens . üne-fondation Felix Weisse Jj existait encowau debut de etait le tresorier selon la coupure du Journal de 191a Adolf Ferdinand Duflos , Orleans tftnp -irö-, .» „u , urxeans 1002 - 1ÖÖ2 Annaberg , echoua pendant *•* guerres napoleoniennes a Tafm,, r»* .,.,.. nes • ior6au » s'etabiit plus tard a Annaberg et de- du gaz d'eclairage . Ses nombreux ouvrages pharmaceutiques lui ont donne 1, h» „ -,. ticre Pere de la pharmacie «• . ('i ' les illustrations de la page suivante ) page 136 i oder BACHMANH war Humanist HÜH M I i il § *?L*L ~ Bsai" * «eutor der Lateinschule ;funr- di. griechische Sprache dort ein ; wurde Anhänger Luthers j legte 1533 •ein Ast ni»der und ging nach Marienberg,Schneeberg und Freiberg L 15<*0 wird er nach Dresden berufen als » Zuchtmeister "«Hofmeister . Er machte dl« Pläne für die Fürstenschulen in Meissen,Pforta,Merseburg »Grimma 5er wurde Inspektor aller Fürstenschulen und stirbt 1552 in Meissen . Ich weiss nicht , ob er ein Vorfahre des Christoph BACHMANN (3586) aus DorfChemnitz war t Friedrieh MYKONIUS (MECUM ) , Freund und Mitarbeiter Luthers, ^**90-*15**6 t war Franziskanermönch in Annaberg von 1510-1517 • Adam RISS , 1^92-1559 , ist der Erfinder der modernen Arithmetik^ des Rechnungswesens mit deutschen (aarabischen ) Zahlen ; er erfand das de- kadische System . Er lebte lange in Annaberg und ein Denkmal ist ihm errich- tet worden . Sprichwörlich konnte ich noch hören : "nach Adam Biese ist es so -V Die modernen Rechenmaschinen werden seinen Namen noch mehr vergessen Samuel PUFENDORF ,1632 • 1689 »iet bekannt für seine Werke tt- har Hatur-und Völkerrecht . Gottfried ARNOLD , 1666-171% »ist der Verfasser der " Unpartei- ischen Kirchen- und Ketzerhistorie ", worin er versucht den verfolgten Minderheiten gerecht zu werden im Gegensatz zu den offiziellen Kirchenge— schichten • Felix WEISSE ,1726-180%, war ein guter Pädagoge und Schriftstel- lar . Kr wirkte sehr weit durch seinen "Kinderfreund " . ( ich selbst lern- te deutsch lesen in dem Buch "Kinderfreund",das von elsässischen Pfarrern herausgegeben wurde )- Eine Felix Weissesche Stiftung existierte noch 1916 wie der beigegebene Zeitungsausschnitt zeigt ; Emil BONITZ war damals ihr Schatzmeister • Für die Franzosen ist noch interessant,dass Adolf Ferdinand DöFLOS jj Orleans 1802 - 1882 Annaberg, in den napoleoniachen KrieJ---------- »gen nach 4. page 137 » ISA I« a 9gFSM *FJ"Ttf Calabritaa d'Annaberg ctfces auparavant . Mrmamut 3ar«ariua , Alt Annaanontanua , 1501-1559 , ta»©l©«iaii Xuthirita orthodox« , atait raforaataur ■»»•a« t pradieataur 4 Lalpaif , Elslabaa Magciebu — o ** 'endatioa Falls Waiaa la fill* r«. •*«< 1 SCtfITZ an atait la trasorier 4Z% pilll orphali». da $ p§3 tlffilÖ; •»75,« Sc M- e i '9-3 *y M' page 138 torgau kam «ad von 1866 J in AnnaberJ lebte S Er ist der Erfinder dea . Leuchtgases und hat als"Vater der Pharmazie "viele Werke hinterlassen . Weil Sachsen mit Napoleon verbunden war , haben auch Annaberger am Husslandfeldzug teolgenoramen . Für die geschlagenen , zurückflutenden fran- zösischen Truppen richtete man 1813 in der Stadt Lazarette ein ; 59 Solda- ten wurden dort begraben . m page 139 ﻿ page 140 ﻿Auszug aus dem "Pestpfarrer von Annaberg^; ^wahrhafte Geschichte des Magisters Wolfgang ühle,Pfarrer zu Breitenbrunn- Er hatte 1563 als Pfarrer von Clausnitz den bösen Ortsrichter Biber er - schlagenim Jähzorn und 5 Jahre in den Wäldern gehaust,wurde begnadigt um als Pestpfarrer in Annaberg 1568 zu dienen 2 Eine interessante Beschrei - bung,die medizinisch und soziologisch von Interesse ist : S.113-115 ; "So eine Seuche übers Land kommt,so ist nur 1/3 der Toten ihrem Biss er - legen, 2/3 hat die Angst getötet . Es war viel Zähneklappernde Angst in den Häusern,die ich betrat,von den andern scheu gemieden,denn ein schwarzes Kreuz stund warnend auf ihren Türen . Es schlich viel hohläugige Angst durch die Gassen,aber auch die Frechheit machte sich breit,die gemeine Gier,noch alle Erdenlust zu erschöpfen,ehe es fortgehen hiess...Es hat sich mancher seinen Tod geholt in den armen der käuflichen Weiber,die ihre Krankheit ▼erhehlten und weaig fragten,ob sie Siechtum und Tod weitergaben. Es ist diese Pestilenz eine gar grausame Krankheit,so sichaurch die Luft fortgepflanzet und durch Berührung mit von ihr Ergriffenen oder seines Ei - gentums insbesondere sein Kleider . Die Krankheit beginnt mit einem jähen Frost und. Schrecken - Dem Befallenen schwindelt,bald fühlt er ein innerlich Brennen,ungleich gehet sein Puls. . Eine schreckliche Angst peitschet sein Herz und lähmet es zugleich,alle Glieder ermatten,es schmerzen Haupt und Rücken,das Atmen wird schwer, die Lippen färben sich braun und blau , die Zunge vertrocknet in bitterem Dür- sten und schwillet schwarz an .Unter den Achseln ,in den Weichen und hin- ter den Ohren brechen die bösen Beulen hervor ,durch die Haut schlägt der Krankheit Gift in garstigen Flecken ,das Gesicht verliert sein rosig Ausse- hea ,wird gilblich und grün ,der Kranke sinket von Ohnmacht zu Ohnmacht oder lieget in stillem Hinbrüten,und oft weiss man nicht,ob er noch lebet,ob er tot sei . Der Krankheit Anfang und Ende,welches fast immer zugleich des Le- Ehde/ bens bedeutet,kann in einer einzigen Stunde beschlossen sein,aber bisweilen dauert es Tage,ja wochenlang .Etliche wenige überstehen die Pestilenz, blei- bet aber meist ein Siechtum zurück .Doch habe ich auch solche gekannt,die Af page 141 ﻿ L'aumönier des pestiferes d* Annaberg " est ia biographie de Maitre Wolfgang Ohle ,pasteur de Breitenbrunn , notee a lä fin de sa vie quelques jours avant de tomber mort ä l'autel pen- dant le culte dominical au printemps 1594 . Be ä £lterlein »collegien ä Annaberg ,etudiant en theologie a Leipzig ,il •ot sa premier« paroisse a 'Claussnitz ;il y avait lä an juge inique , qui s'enrichissait aux depens des petites gens , qui explditai*°$e minerai d'ar- gent ,qu'ils trouvaient sur leur terre . Prenant la defense d'une jeune fil- 1* accusee ätort de vol d'arscent , le pasteur frappa le juge aveo un marteau, qu'il avmlt en main , et l'etendit raide mort . II se sauva dans la foret et' j vecut 5 ans ,oaohe et se nourrissant des produits,qu'il y trouvait . Tres interessant t II entendit alors parier de 1'epidemie de peste ,qui regnait ä Annaberg et que les malades n'avaient aucun secours spirituel . II s'offrit comme aumonier , recut l'assurance qu'il ne serait plus poursuivi pour son crime et fut installe comme pasteur des pestiferes • Voici son temoignage j * Si uns epidemie ou la peste se declare, 1 tiers seulement meurt de sa mor>- sure. 2. tiers meurent de peur . II y avait une peur atroce dans les mai- sons ,oü je penetrais et que tous les autres evitaient , parce qu'une croix ooire en marquaient les portes . Une peur indescriptible remplissait les rues, eais aus3i l'iasolence et la frenesie de profiter encore des joiea de ce sonde avant le depart • Les soulas gueulaient et les galante attifes se bala- daient dans les rues ► Plus d'un a embrasse la mort aupres des prostituee$, qui cachaient leur maladie et s'en fichaient de transmettre la maladie et la mort . ** peste est une maladie cruelle qui se transmet par l'air et par le contact «▼•e le malade ou les objets,et surtout les vetements,qu'il possedait . En cas d'epidemie il ne faut rien accepter .Le poison pesälentiel reste actif pendaat des annees . On racontebu'ä Freiberg la peste a eclate,parce qu'un Potier a prie de l'argile la ,oü l'on avait auparavant enterre des vetements de malades . page 142 ﻿noch alt danach geworden und manches geschafft haben - Ich habe ihrer sterben sehen tausend und mehr in diesen Wochen - man zahlte über 20 Tote am Tage-habe manch Geständnis heimlicher Schuld empfangen,manch letzten Wunsch noch erfüllet nach des Wünschenden Tod,habe manches verzagte Herz in Gott getröstet,manches aufbegehrende mit Seinem heiligen Willen ver- söhnt » Bin aber nicht nur ein Prediger gewesen und Diener Gottes,sondern oft auch «in Krankenwärter und Hundschenk,ein Arzt und Kammerknecht • Denn da die Ansteckung so geschwind und dräend,so fliehet ein jeder den Kranken, sobald sich die Art seiner Krankheit erweiset • Da lieget dann der Unglück- liche in seiner hilflosen Not,der Durst verbrennet ihm Mund und Eingeweide, aber da ist keiner,der ihm einen Labetrunk reiche,und die Füsse tragen ihn nicht mehr . Gar mancher stürzt nieder«noch ehe er sein Lager erreicht, und liegt nun also hart gebettet und wartet auf den Tod. . Manche waren so ent - stellet,dass ich mit aller Kraft darum kämpfen musste,meine Mienen zu meis- tern,um nicht mein Entsetzen zu verraten,und bei manchen mochte man glauben sie entbehrten nur des Schlummers . Aber dann zeigete mir dieser sein Bein- da schwärete eine Beule,jener entblösste seinen Arm-und ich kannte die Zei- chen. Im Hospital versuchte man allerhand Arzneien,von berühmten doctores empfohlen oder auch was der Scharfrichter und der alte Schäfer rieten,die Kranken starben mit diesem und jenem Mittel und auch ohne alle Mittel «Und wenn ich aus dem Saal trat,durch den ich von Bett zu Bett geschritten,Ver- liese ich nicht mehr die gleichen,die ich beim Eintritt begrüsset-schon hatten etliche Lagerstätten die Gäste gewechselt « Die Gesunden mieden mich,und ich sucheta sie nicht .Aber bisweilen fand, ich doch einen Korb mit Obst oder Backwerk in das Fenster meines Hauses ge- schoben .Insbesondere die edle WittibtFrau Barbara Uttmannin,Ehre sei ihrem Andenken,sandte mir zu mehreren Malen Wein und Bier zur Stärkung und Erfri- schung der armen Kranken,die ich besuchte . Sie lebte noch 7 Jahre ." Der Schreiber lebte bis 159* «nd tat Pfarrerdienst bis zum letzten Tag . 1633 war noch eine grosse Pestepidemie und. 1680 war das letzte Pestjähr in Sachsen 4 page 143 ﻿La maladie com enoe par de brusques frissons et terreurs . Le malade a des Wm fertiges , sent des brülures internes;son pouls est irregulier . ter- 9B rxble peur fouette son coeur et le paralyse en meme temps june fatigue ge- R«| nerale atteint tous les membresjla tete et le dos fönt mal ; la respirationBa devient difficile ; les levres prennent une coloration brune et bleue ; la 13b lsngue se desseche par une soif amere et devient noire . Dans les aissellesB| les aines et derriere les oreilles jaillissent les raechants bubons ; le pojg son de la maladie perce ä travers la peau en d'affreuses taches ; le visage fljg perd sa couleur rose et devient jaunätre et verdätre ; le malade tombe de S syncope en syncope ou reste prostre , de teile sorte qu'on ne sait pai,1 ' § vivant ou mort . Le debut de la maladie etsa fin,qui signifie presque tou- 9 jours la fin de la vie , peuvent se realiser en une heure , mais quelquefoii» eile dure des jours et meme des semaines . Un petit nombre survit avec des ? sequelles , Mais j'en ai connu aussi qui ont survecu et ont pu retravailler 1/ Pendant ces semaines j'en ai vu mourir plus de mille -on a compte plus || de 20 par jour - j'ai entendu maintc" confession de peches secrets , j'ai ac- II compli maint dernier voeu apres le decäs , j'ai console maint coeur abattu ,H apaise en Dieu maint coeur revolte . Je n'etais pas seulement un predicant et serviteur de Dieu , j'etais souvent aussi infirmier et echanson , medecinB et chambellan . Parce que la contagion est rapide et menacante , chacun quitH te immediatement le malade ,des que la maladie a ete reconnue. Le malheureuxB est abandonne dans sa detresse , la soif brüle sa bouche et ses entrailles_" ,1 mais personne ne le desaltere et ses propres pieds ne le portent plus . Plusl d'1 tombe par terre avant d'atteindre son lit et ainsi couche sur le dur attend I la mort . Quelques-uns etaient defigures tellement , que j'avais de la peinel ä maitriser ma mine pour ne pas reveler mon horreur ,d'autres avaient l'air ] de na manquer que de sommeil . Mais alors l'un me montre sa jambe avec un bul bon et l'autre un bras - je reconnaissais les signes ! Dans les hopitaux on essayait toutes sortes de medicaments ,prescrits par de savants docteurs d'universite ; on essayait aussi les recettes recommandees I par le bourreau ou le vieux berger devant la porte - les malades mouraient Mi page 144 page blanche page 145 ■*•* » oa l'aatr« «*dio««*at et «»aal «saa «edicaaaat < t« Je qaittfti« la aalle t oü J'etaia all* d'ua lit * l'aatre , dJ «•J» «hang* d'o«e«jj«at . aeaiaat V-»«fei« ja trewmli I«« .-r,t partiouliti i'i »atöfl ülusieui »t Ja ns Im chsrchais das . Capeadaat qual- r"> *a paalar aaee de« fruit« ou da» »iotuail- r* 3«rb«ra Vtta*aa«baaie «eit aa «amolre , •t da la biera pour de*lferar las maiadas *«e i* *i«itaia . Ja eralgaai« baaucoup d'atre auosi «ppale ebe* alla , s*i« Ol«« 1«1 • *aeere «ecerde 7 «a« d'aetlvite pour aa benedieticm et call» daa »atre« » . ftfe «et«« aaaae 15ö8 oa eoapt« 222d sert« et parst «ux <30C deatellierea ". ^#it**til l«r*e«eat ee liere pour ae« incerat hiatorique »eideat et aua« pour «Ott« faire eaatir , ea qua ae« ancätras aa Alaaea et aa stioaorter et aouffrlr • Or»*wr* ..ur boi.; .rftv.1^0 ..edacia eueraat ua bube« S« f#«i« Jt? page 146 ﻿ ﻿LICHTENSTEIN Die Frau von Emil BonitzO^) war Elisabeth HAHN ( 15 ) 1858 Lichtenstein in Sachsen - 19J1 Torgau . Ihr Vater war Eduard Louis HAHN ( 30 ) 1818 Hohenstein - Ernstthal - 1882 l-ichtenstein , Amtskalkukator und Kirchenvorsteher . Er war verheira- tet mit Laura STARKES 182? - 1895 Lichtenstein . Martin Fankhaenel (1876 - 1972) erzählt von ihnen : " Ich erinnere mich , dass meine Grossmutter - Evas Urgrossmutter - Laura HAHN uns Kindern erzählte , dass wohl im Jahr 1867 die letzta Hinrichtung ■mit dem Beil im hiesigen Schlosshof stattfand , unter dem Gewimmer des Ar- men-Sünder-Glöckchens , das damals auf dem Rathausturm hing , jetzt aber auf dem Schlossturm und dort - seit das Schloss 19^9 in den Besitz der Cari- tas überging , das Ave läutet . Grossvater HAHN , also dein Urgrossvater , stand als sogenannter Auskultator - so wurden wohl die Justizbeamten der damaligen Zeit genannt - in fürstli- chen Diensten und ist täglich die 180 Stufen vom Städtchen zum Schloss hi- naufgestiegen . " Kartin Fankhaenel ,also ein Cousin von Johanna Bonitz , den wir 19o0 besuch- ten , erzählt dass er von 75 Jahren an 10 Jahre lang diesen selben Weg ge - gangen ist , bis er schliesslich ins Altersheim oben au.f dem Schloss einge- zogen ist , wo er mit 95 Jahren verstorben ist . Das Schloss ist fast 1000jährig . Da Lichtenstein an der alten Heeres- strasse , die von Süddeutschland über Sachsen nach dem Osten führte , liegt, haben Schloss und Städtchen mehrfach schwer gelitten , und das Schloss soll wiederholt zerstört worden sein . Auch Napoleon kam auf seinem Vormarsch nach Russland hier durch . Das Schloss gehörte bis 19^5 den Fürsten von Schönburg-Waidenburg , ein reichsunmittelbares Fürstengeschlecht , das bis 1870 die eigene Gerichts- barkeit inne hatte . page 147 ﻿LICHTENSTEIN La femme de Emil BONITZ (14) etait Elisabeth HAHN (15) 1858 - 1931 , dont nous avons dejä parle , car eile a laisse un petit carnet de souvenir , en particulier un recit de l'agonie de son mari .. Son pere etait : Eduard Louis HAHN ( 30 ) 1818 Hohenstein-Ernstthal - 1882 Liohtenstein t comptable du duche et membre du conseil d'eglise . II etait marie avec Laura STÄRKER (31) 182? - 1895 Lichtenstein . Martin Fankhaenel ( 1876 - 1972 ) ,couain de Johanna Bonitz , que nous avons rencontre en 19b0 ,raconte a leur sujet : " Je me rappelle , que ma grand-mere Laura HAHN nous racontait qu' en 186? a eu 1-ieu la derniere execution capitale avec la hache dans la cour du chäteau ; le duc etait encore maitre de justice dans son duche ; la cloche de la tour de l'hotel de ville sonnait . Aujourd'hui eile sonne : pour 1' Ave Maria depuis que le chäteau est devenu prpöriete de la Caritas , mouVement caritatif catholique , qui y a installe une maison pour personnes ägees . Martin et sa femme y ont passe leurs dernieres annees • " Hon grand-pere - donc l'arriere-grand-pere dr3va - etait comptable au Service du duc et gravissait chaque jour les 180 marches de l'escalier qui conduit de la ville au chäteau . " Le chäteau est presque millenaire . Lichtenstein est situee sur la route qui conduit du sud de l'Allemagne vers l'est ä travers la Saxe et c'est pourquoi la ville et le chäteau ont souvent ete detruit au cours des siecles - Napoleon y a aussi passe , quand il etait en route vers la Russie . Le chäteau appartenait jusqu'en 19^5 ä la famille des ducs de Schönburg-Walden- burg . iis ont tout perdu ä la fin de la guerre . 41?- page 148 ﻿Die Eltern waren : Johann Christian Ernst HAHN ( 60 ) 1?65 Buttstädt / Thüringen -1826 Alten- burg , Notarius Publicus . Christiane Friederica 3CHR.3ITER ( 61 ) 178C Hohenstein - 1857 Altenburg . Der Grossvater Johann Christian Srnst HAHN (120) war Beutlermeister in Buttstädt . Durch Sanitätsrat R.-Ä. Jung habe ich erfahren , dass die Hahn der dortigen Gegend alle aus Rannstedt Kreis Apolda stammen . Die Grosseltern sind : Georg Christoph SCHR^TTER ( 122 ) fürnehmer Kauf- und Handelsmann in hoDenstem . Johanna i-äria ER ( 123 ) Caritas- Heim Lichtenstein/Sa. Den.l2.JaauAr 1962 fetzt sah ich dos Schönste auf meiner Reise, es war das Schloß Llchtanstein. Wir sahen von einem hohen Berge herab, rechts und links hohe Tennen. ganz wie ein gewählter Vordergrund; zwischendurch eins Gegend. ganz wie ein geschlossenes Gemälde. Heinrich v. Meist - Heia liebes Pateakiad i * .... Deiat letster lieber Brief war uaa wiedrua eiae ■ keaeadere Freute und wir dankea Dir.dafür kers- liekat. £ke iek daran eeke,Dir eiaijea vea der is: "#Sippe"uni ein paar Brinaeruacea aua meiaem ' . laagea Lebea nitauteilea,aö«kte i«k yaraua - aekiekea,daß aeiae Sekkraft sekr fesakwiakt iat .iek kaaa nekl aaek auf Masakiae sckreibea, tue ■ dies jedeek sasuaatea "bliad" und reraas aeine •.Briefe kiaterker aiekt duraksulesea.. Vea der cleieken Alters-Ersekeiauas iat auek aeine c£te Frau,Deiae Taate Tante Haan«' und ebease Tante .-Marianne betreffen — letztere aeek erkebliek . acklimner,als wir Beide,sadaß wir alle Drei '..•'.aiekt aekr in der Läse sind,die ia dea'JOer J**^ '. rea Yerjeaeaaeaea Fersehuasea betr.Akaea uad .-."-Sippe au dureka.töbera. Ein Neffe Ten uaa,Heins Zianeraann ( Sakn aeiner Sakweater Elli,die aa .dea Oberlandea-Geriektarat Zianeraann Yerkeira- • -tet war. uad 1935 "'starb ) der ;}etst in Münekea • . lebt und der secen.Genrals'-Stibler dea aaaix- •teaaatea west-deutaakea Pilaweaena iat.kat siek :;:aei$ Tielen Jakren nit Akaea-Fersehuac befaßt page 149 Nou spossedons une photographie de la famille E.L.HAHN de 1864 environ : Photo Legende manuscrite : Laura Hahn geb. Staerker (31) 1827-1895 Hermann Eduard (30) Eduard Hahn 1818-1882 Maris 1856- Lisbeth(15) 1858 - 1931 oo Emil Bonitz Les HAHN sont originaires de Rannstedt Kreis Apolda page 150 ﻿Die Eltarn von Laura STÄRKER waren ; Sigismund Ernst STÄRKER ( 62 ) 1797 - 1839 Handelsmann und Ratsbeisitzer in Lichtenstein ; gestorben ( nach Angaben von Alfred Müller ) an Tuberku- lose l Friederike Dorothea JAHN ( 63 ) 1799 - 1876 Lichtenstein . Eine Photographie von ihrem Bildnis ist in unserm Besitz und ist hier wie- der gegeben . Friederike Dorothea JAHN ( 63 ) 6.6.1799 - 20. 9 1876 Lichtenstein / Sachsen Di« Grosseitern sind dem Namen nach bekannt : Johann Daniel STÄRKER (iZk ) Bürger j Strumpfwirker u»d Handelsmann in Lichtenstein . Karoline Henriette NSUMANN ( 125 ) Friedrich August JAHN ( 126 ) Bürger , Textormeister und Handelsmann in L. Sophia Dorothea SCHWALB £. ( 127 ) yf^-dP page 151 ﻿Les parents de Laura STARKER sont: Sigismund Ernst STARKER (62)1797-1839 Commercant et membre du conseil de la ville de Lichtenstein. II est mort de tuberculose pulmonaire. taua/ Nous avons une photo de sa femme : Friederike Dorothea JAff/l/. Des registres d'eglise de Lichtenstein, j'ai pu avoir des extraits »qui nous permettent de savoir : Tous les ancetres de Lichtenstein etaient bourgeois de la ville ,com- mercants et tisserands de lin , de laine et de bas . 3TAERK3R : Sigismund Ernst (-32) etait fils unique du 1er lit de Johann Daniel , 1752 - 1813 ($2*0 et de NEDMANN Carolina Henrieste ,1753 - 1806 . Les grands-pai-ents :STÄRKER Joh.Daniel 42^8) et NEÜMANN Joh.Andreas (250) JAHN : Friederika Dorothea (63) , 1799 - 1076 , etait fille de Friedrich August (126) , 1752 - 1827 et de 3CHWAL3E Sophia Dorothea (127) , 1753 - Les grands-parents : JAHN Johann Christoph (252) et HSRTIG Christiane {253) ,1717 - SCHWAL3S Gottlieb (25^) , 1710 - 1776 KKETZSCHMAR Sophie Dorothee ,1715 - 1772 Les arrieres-grandparents : JAHN Fritz (50*0 "Grossbauer" fermier ä Tirpersdorf bei Olsnitz/Vogtland HERTEGJohann (506) SCHWALBE Kichael (508) KRET3SCHHAR David (510) Ü1 j!> A5i- page 152 ﻿Das hier abgebildete Photo eines Ölgemäldes brachten wir Anfang der achtziger Jahre aus Torgau mit,zusammen mit dem Ölgemälde v on Memi.Sle lagen seit Kriegsendeaufdem Speicher von Munters und niemand wusste es mehr .Dieses Bild hing über dem Flügel im Salon, aber jetzt wissenwir nicht mehr,wen es darstellt.Es ist unterschriebene Romler pinxit 1848.Lucien Jung hat es restauriert,aber kennt den Maler auch nicht. Das Bild könnte Carl Heinrich BONITZ (28) darstellen Ce tabieau 6t.it suspendu dans le salon ä Torga^au-dessus du piano ;il Stait reste dans le gren de Memi. Nous 1980 .Elisabeth nous l'a ^V^iste-Deintre Lucien Jung les avons fait restaurer par x *r"stJ p,Vldentifier .C'est irschiltigheim Nous aVons reussi. *J^%mler pinxit Carl Heinrich BON ha \ • ^ v= 1848 . <*l Dans l'edition d'Emile Reutenauer la genealogie principale des Stoll se trouve ici (a copier coller ou remettre en forme dans un autre media). Annexe de 'edition de 1988 (1998) page 1 Ecriture Gothique ﻿Die Familien Les familles Just U- Von Kohlo page 2 ZITTAU Ende September 1994 reisten Eva.Dorothee und ich über Prag,wo wir im Militärarchiv nach eis.-lothr.Kriegsdienstverweigerern forschten, nach Zittau wegen Ahnenforschung . Dort hatte der über 80jährige Erich Pröwig in den Kirchenbüchern nach den Ahnen JUST gesucht. Wir fanden ihn im Spital von Görlitz und erhielten von ihm wertvolle Hinweise auf Bücher,die im Archiv liegen:Album des Gymnasiums-Karpzow und Peschek :Geschichte der Stadt. Folgendes haben wir daraus erfahren: ZITTAU,heute an defpolnischen und tschechischen Grenze gelegen,gehörte zur Oberlausitz und war eine bedeutende Stadt . Den Name findet 3 Erklärungen je nach der sprachlichen Ableitung: (deutsch =süsse Au - sorbisch =Name einer wendischen Prinzessin:Zittawa- Tschecisch/böhmisch :Zito = Weizen )» 1255 wurde der Ort von Ottokar von Böhmen zur Stadt erhoben,ummauert als Marktflecken,reich durch die Tuchmacher :1354 gab es 600 Meister und Gesellen. Die Bierexporte gingen bis Prag,Wien und Budapest . 1346 wird der Sechsstädtebund gegründet,um die Freiheiten der Städte Bautzen,Görlitz,Lauban,Kamenz,Löbau und Zittau gegen die Ritter zu behaupten . Im 15.Jahrhundert bringen die Hussitenkriege viel Unruhe und Niedergang der Stadt . Die Prager Domherren mit Ihrer Malschule siedeln sich im Zittauer Franziskanerkloster an .Herrliche Missalien entstehen hier., Im Zusammenhang dieser Unruhen kommt auch Michael B0HME(1'Jä 736) ,der Ahnherr der Familie JUSf nach Zittau . Im 15.und 16.Jahrhundert tritt die Pestseuche 11 Mal auf ! Die Reformation setzt sich von 1523 an durch . Das Franziskanerkloster verschwindet bald darauf und die Gebäude werden der Stadt übergeben. Zum Teil erhalten,entstand dort später der Renaissancebau,genannt Heffterbau . Im Jahre 1586 wird auf Betreiben des Bürgermeisters Nikolaus von Dornspach das Gymnasium gegründet. Die Stadt brannte mehrmals nieder . h page 3 ZITTAU Fin septembre 1994 ,Eva,Dorothee et moi.nous avons fait le deplacement ä Zittau pour des recherches ginealogiques . Auparavant nous avons passS par Prague pour chercher dans les archives militaires les objecteurs de conscience alsaciens et lorrains,condamnes et ex6cut€s par le tribunal militaire du Reich entre 1942 et 1945. A la fin de la guerre les archives du "Reichskriegsgerichf'devaient Stre §vacu6es de Torgau dans le reduit alpin bavarois,mais ont 6ti bloqu6es en TchScoslovaquie . Depuis elles se trouvent dans les archives militaires tcheques et peuvent etre consult§es apres la chute du regime communiste . La ville de Zittau nous avait 6te indiquee par l'epitaphe de August JUST (456) ä Merseburg . L'archiviste de l'Sglise Erich Pröwig nous avait fourni les extraits des registres paroissiaux . Nous 1'avons trouve ä l'höpital de Görlitz,hospitalis§ ä 86 ans . II a pu nous donner les explications nScessaires et indiquer les livres encore ä consulter. J.B.KARPZOW:Analecta festorum zittaviensium oder historischer Schauplatz der» Sechsstadt Zittau (2 Bände:Leipzig 1716). PESCHEK:Handbuch der Geschichte von Zittau 1834 und 1837. Album der Schüler des Gymnasiums 1586-1986 . Nous avons donc pu reunir les SISmSnts pour le texte suivant . ZITTAU,situee aujourd'hui ä la frontiere ouest de la Pologne et nord de la Tchequie.faisant partie de 1'Oberlausitz (Lusace superieure),§tait une ville importante,cr§ee en 1255 par le roi Ottocar de Boheme (Le nom Zittau signifie d'apres Carpzow:selon l'etymologie allemande: pro doux - sorbe:nom d'une princesse Zitavia - tcheque:Zito=c6reale). Le roi lui donna des Privileges :ville de march§ ,en particulier de la toile . En 1354 on comptait 600 maitres et compagnons . - La biere etait exportee jusqu'ä Prague,Viennejst Budapest . En 1346 Zittau,Bautzen,Görlitz ,Lauban .Kamenz et Löbau crSerent l'alliance des 6 villes pour d^fendre leurs droits contre les Seigneurs (Sechsstädtebund). Au 15eme siecle les guerres hussites d§vastent la r6gion et freinent le d^veloppement . Je pense qu'il est utile de donner quelques explications historiques: 3 page 4 ﻿1634 plünderten die Sachsen die Stadt und die Oberlausitz fällt an Chursachsen . 1638 wird sie durch die Schweden erobert,die 10 000 Taler Kontribution verlangen . 1643:als Christian JUST(1824)Bürgermeister war: "Die Stadt Zittau war ab de 2.Oktober 1643 von schwedischen Truppen unter Wrangel besetzt.Am 30.Dezember begannen die kaiserlichen und sächsischen Truppen die Belagerung und Beschiessung.Am 30.Dezember setzte der Sturm auf die Stadt im Bereich des Frauentores,des Webertores und an der Wasserpforte ein . Trotz des wachsenden Widerstandes der Schweden,die die Stadt besetzt hielten,und trotz Verhandlungen musste Zittau an die kaiserlichen unter Gallas übergeben werden ." (H.Ullrich:Zittau im 17.Jahrh . infe.in 7 Jahrhunderten-Bruhns Z.lQlZ^f 1757:im 7jährigen Krieg beschiessen die Österreicher die Stadt,die zu 80 % abbrennt (Siehe Bild). 1815:(Wiener Kongress)Preussen annektiert den nördlichen Teil der Oberlausitz mit Görlitz und Lauban.wie auch die Provinz Sachsen mit Torgau ! Von 1704 wohnt unser Ahnenzweig nicht mehr in Zittau :Augustus JUST (456) verzieht nach Weissenfeis und Merseburg . H page 5 ﻿A cause de ces troubles les membres du chapitre de Prague s'etablirent dans le couvent des franciscains ä Zittau : leur ecole artistique y crea de magnifiques misseis .Dans ce contexte guerrier l'ancetre des Just Michael BÖHME(116?36)fuit la Boheme et s'etablit ä Zittau . AU 15eme et 16eme siecle la peste fait 11 fois des ravages dans la ville. La reforme lutherienne s'impose ä partir de 1523 . Bientot le couvent des franciscains se vide et les bätiments sonf cedes ä la ville . Partiellement conserves ils abritent le musee;la plus grande partie a ete remplacegpar le "Heffterbau"en style renaissance . En 1586 sous l'impulsion du maire Nikolaus von Dornspach fut cree le gymnase.oü beaucoup d'ancetres ont recu leur formation . Au 17eme et 18eme siecle la ville brula ou fut incendiee plusieurs fois. En 1608.- En 1634 les saxons pillent et conquierent Zittau et la region de 1'Oberlausitz est integree au duche de Saxe . En 1638 les su6dois (nous sommes dans la guerre de 30 ans ! ) occupent la ville et exigent une contribution de 10 000 Talers . En 1643 lorsque Christian JUST (1824)) est maire eile est de nouveau assiegee .En voici le recit fourni par la societe d'histoire : "La ville de Zittau a ete occupe« par les suedois sous le general Wrangel ä partir du 2 octobre 1643 .Le 30 decembre les troupes imperia- les et saxonnes ont commence le siege et la canonnade . Elles ont donne l'assault du cote de la porte des femmes et de celle des tisse- rands et des eaux . Malgre la defense progressive des suedois,qui occu- paient la ville/ et les pourparlers la ville a du se rendre aux Imperiaux du gön^ral Gallas ." Pendant la guerre de 7 ans entre la Prusse et l'Autriche en 1757 l'artlllerie autrichienne incendie la ville,qui est detruite ä 80%. Une peinture ä 1'hülle,dont une copie se trouve ä la salle ä manger de notre hotel"Schwarzer Bär",conser ve l'aspect anterieur . Voir plus bas une reproduction ! Pendant l'ere napoleonienne la Saxe est une alliee fidele de 1'empereur et paie la defaite en 1815 au cogres de Vienne par la perte d'une Partie de 1'Oberlausitz,, qui passe ä la Prusse(ainsi que la/'trpvince de Saxe avec Torgau!). A partir de 1704 les ancgtres n'habitent plus Zittau,lorsque August JUST U56)s'etablit ä Weissenf eis et Merseburg au service du duc de Saxe et cree la ligne genealogique Just-Erblande ! page 6 ﻿JUST Die Familie JUST ist in den Stammbaum eingedrungen,als Karl Traugott BONXTZ (56) in Schwarzenberg am 13.11.1803 Johanna Henriette Auguste JUST (57),Tochter des Kreisamtmanns Karl August JUST(114) heiratete . Die JUST's waren viele Generationen lang in Zittau ansässig und gehörten zur Oberschicht : Stadtschreiber,Stadtrichter,Bürgermeister... Nach dem Album der Schüler des Gymnasiums(gegründet 1586) geht der Stamm auf Michael BÖHME (116736) zurück,der vermutlich von Böhmen flüchtete oder vertrieben wurde im Zusammenhang mit den hussitischen Unruhen , Anfang des 15.Jahrhunderts . Sein Sohn Jodocus BÖHME (58368) war bereits Senator in Zittau . Dessen Sohn Martin (29184) trägt dann den Namen JUST oder JOBST aus uns unbekannten Gründen . Die folgenden Geschlechter : Melchior JUST (14592) — Peter JUST (7296) + 1482 — Martin JUST (3648) war 1592 Stadtrichter in Meissen, später Stadtschreiber in Zittau . Christian JUST (1824) *1592 in Meissen + 10.11.1644 in Zittau. Sein Lebenslauf steht im .."Historischen Schauplatz der Sechsstadt Zittau " von J.B.Carpzov : " Er studierte Jura,wurde Notarius Publicus und 1626 allhier in Rath- stuhl beruffen,ward Scabinus 1631,regierender Stadtrichter 1635 und 1638 anno 1639 Consul Electus und anno 1640 regierender Bürgermeister,welches Amt er auch letztens anno 1643 bey der grossen Belagerung der Stadt administrieret.starb den 10.November 1644,aetatis 52 Jahr und 15 Wochen. Er heiratete am 20.Januar 1625 Jungfer Anna,Herrn Doctor Nicolaus RODOXssens ,Stadtrichters nachgelassene Tochter ." Das Begräbnisbuch notiert wörtlich :"Anno 1644 November Donnerstag 10. sind unter dem Ampt dreyy Pulsen gebeyert worden dem Herrn Bürgermeister Christian Justen ,in der Kholgassen wonhafftig, der Kirchen Gratis Freitag,11. Hora 9 sind 3 Pulse abermahl gebeyert worden Herrn Bürger- meister J u s t e n,der Kirchen Gratis Samstag 12. sind abermahl 3 pulsen gebeyert worden Herrn Bürgermeister J u s t e n,der Kirchen Gratis Sonntag 13; sind unter dem Ampt 3 Pulsen gebeyert worden Herrn Bürger- meister J u s t e n,der Kirchen Gratis . Eodem die Hora 12 ist mitt einer Beyer-Leichenpredigt in die Kirchen Sankt Johanniß in den Gang bey dem Crucifix begraben,die Leichenpre- digt ist in der Ordnung an Herrn Pascha gewesen,aber auf Begehren deß abgeleibten Herrn Bürgermeisters und der Frau Wittwen hatt sol- che Herr Kober verrichtet,Herr Pascha aber hatt seine Deputat und Verehrung bekommen,dere Kirchen Gratis,dem Ministerio,der Schulen, Glöcker und Lautemänner istalles richtig gesahlett worden ." i page 7 ﻿JUST Les JUST sont entres dans la lignee genealogique,lorsque Karl Traugott BONITZ (56) a epouse ä Schwarzenberg le 13.11.1803 Johanna Henriette Auguste JUST (57),fille du chef de 1'arrondissement,Karl August JUST(114; La famille JUST a vecu pendant de nombreuses generations ä Zittau. Elle y appartenait ä la haute soci6te,parce que ses raembres exercalent les fonctions de secretaires,juges et maires de la ville . D'apres l'album du gymnase l'ancgtre Michael BÖHME (11^36) est venu de la Boheme,sans doute ä cause des troubles hussites.refugie ou expulse. Son fils Jodocus BÖHME (58^68) etait dejä senateur de|la ville . Dans la generation suivante Martin (29184) porte le nom de JUST ou JOBST^ qui est ensuite garde par tous les descendants : Melchior (14592) - Peter (7296),mort en 1583 - Martin (3648) etait en 1592 juge de la ville de Meissen et plus tard secretaire de la ville de Zittau ( d'apres Carpzow). Christian JUST(1824) est ne ä Meissen en 1592;mort ä Zittau en 16 44 Carpzow note dans sa biographie: "II etudia le droit,devint Notarius Publicus.et en 1626 fut appelö dans le conseil de ville;Scabinus en 1631 et juge principal en 1635 & 1638 ;Anno ?£39 Consul Electus et anno 1640 Bourgmestre ; il exerga cette fonction aussi en 1643 pendant le siege de la ville .11 mourut le 10 novembre 1644 ä l'äge de 52 ans et 15 semaines ." II epousa le 29 janvier 1625 Anna.la fille du defunt Docteur Nikolaus R0D0X (3650) * L'extrait du registre de deces (cite dans letexte allemand)mentionne le detail des ceremonies funeraires,qui etaient bien etablies en fonction de l'importance du defunt: Le jeudi.lO.ll.,jour du deces 3 sonneries solennelles de 10 minutes chacune (" Pulse gebeiert") Le vendredi 11. ä 9 h. de nouveau 3 sonneries de 10 minutes Le samedi 12 ä 9 h la meme chose Le dimanche 13 pendant le Service 3 sonneries ; ä 12 h. une predication solenneile et l'inhumation dans le couloir lateral de l'eglise St.Jean pres du crucifix . Le sermon devait etre prononce selon 1'ordre par M.Pascha,mais selon le voeu du defunt et de sa veuve il echut ä M.Kober. M.Pascha a bien percu ses honoraires . Les payements aujf sonneurs et ä l'ecole ont ete correctement effectues.L'eglise est gratuite. 7- page 8 ﻿(Zum vorhergehenden Glockengeläute habe ich mir erklären lassen: Beiern=feierlich gestalten ;besonders ehren. Puls=10 Minutengeläute. Zum Läuten der 4 Glocken mussten 8 Männer gestellt werdende 1 Mann für die 2 kleinen; 2 Männer für die 3. und 4 für die Grösste.die 50 Zentner wog .Die Tarife sind festgelegt. Jeden Morgen nach dem Tod wurden so die "Pulse gebeiert».Zum Begräbnis: 3 Mal 3 Schläge an der grossen Glocke;inzwischen wurden die andern Glocken in Bewegung gesetzt.) Johann Carl JUST(912) «18.01.1 '34 Z. +09.03.1698 Z. war"der Rechten Candidatus wie auch bey der Hochlöblichen Rathskanzley alhier wohlver- ordneter Notarius.auch später Stadtrichter.war verheiratet mit Anna Dorothea von K0HL0 00 1.Sonntag nach frinitatis 1671 .Sie war verwitwet. Sie starb am 01.11.1685 . Er war 1648 Schüler des Gymnasiums .Hat Niederlande; .Frankreich und Italien bereist .Er wurde in der Johanneskirche begraben am 12.März mit einem Maximo . Durch Einheirat in die Familie von K0HL0 sind den Kindern neue Auf- stiegsmöglichkeiten gegeben worden:in die sächsische fürstliche Verwal- tung .Sie heiraten nur Angehörige derselben Gesellschaftsschicht,suchen dort ihre Paten oder auch im Fürstenhaus selbst . Die Kinder tragen oft den Namen des Fürsten -.August ! In diese Epoche fällt die Blütezeit des sächsischen Fürstentums. Sachsen wurde neben Preussen und Osterreich eine Macht in Mitteleuropa. Augustus II"der Starke" (auch bekannt als Sexprotz !)herrschte über Sachsen von 1697 bis 1733 .Ihm gelang es sich als König von Polen wählen zu lassen .Deshalb wurde er auch katholisch ! Ebenso sein Sohn August III 1734- 1763 . Polen war ein Wahlkönigtum von 1572 bis 1795 :Die Könige wurden von den Adligen gewählt .Viele Herrscher- häuser bewarben sich um die Krone . In beiden Wahlen war Stanislas pÄtitflnski Kandidat,aber unterlag;er kam dann nach Nancy als duc de Lorraine,nachdem er seine Tochter mit Louis XV verhei .atet hatte. Die fürstlich-sächsischen Beamten bekamen dann noch den Ehrentitel kCniglich-polnisch zugesprochen ! s %i m page 9 (L'eglise st.jean possedait 4 cloches : laplus grande pesait 50 quintaux, II fallait 4 hommes pour la mettre en branle ; 2 pour la moyenne et 1 pour chacune des petites . 8 hommes etaient donc mobilises pour chaque sonnerie et gagnaient ainsi un peu d'argent .) (Pour 1'enterremnt un sonneur frappait 3 fois 3 coups sur la grande cloche et pendant ce temps les autres etaient mises en branle .) Johann Carl JUST (912) 1634-1698,etait Candidatus du droit et Notarius meritant de la chancellerie du conseil de ville ,plus tard juge de la ville .11 epousa en 1671 Anna Dorothea von KOHLO .Elle etait veuve ä 24 ans de Michael Fridrich ..Sa famille noble avait au 16eme siecle und grande renommee (voir plus bas!). II etait eleve du gymnase en 1648. II a voyage en Hollande,en France et en Italie . II fut enterre aussi dans l'eglise St.Jean le 12 mars avec un maximo . Cet honneur n'echoit qu'aux gens celebres et dignes . Cette alliance oermit sans doute aux Just l'ascension dans les spheres de 1'administratiob du duche de Saxe . Jetons maintenant un coup d'oeil sur l'histoire de ce duche; Les ducs de Saxe etaient parmi les 7 electeurs de l'empereur d'Allemagne, l'un des plus influents grace ä leur richesse . Maintenant la Saxe allait devenir une puissance en Europe Centrale ä cote de la Prusse et de l'Autriche . Au sommet de sa puissance le duc Auguste II"le fort" reussit ä se faire eure roi de Pologne . II se fit catholique et fit elever son fils dans cette religion malgre l'opposition de sa femme. Le royaume de Pologne etait electif de 1572 jusqu'en 1795 . La nobless polonaise tenait ä son independance et ne voulait pas une royaute here- ditaire .La faiblesse du pouvoir central explique que la Pologne put etre partagee entre ses voisins la Russie.la Prusse,la Saxe et l'Autri- che en 1772,1793 et 1795. Seulement en 1919 un etat polonals independant fut etabli par/Le traite de Versailles . La Russie stalinienne et l'Alle- magne hitlerienne y mirent fin en 1939 et se partagerent le pays.La Russie en 1945 annexa l'est de la Pologne et poussa la frontiere ouest jusqu'ä Stettin et la Ligne Oder-Neisse aux depens de l'Allemagne vaincue avec l'accord des puissances de 1'ouest:USA,Grande-Bretagne et France . Les allemands des territoires de l'est .-Prusse Orientale, Silesie et Pomeranie furent chasses en hiver 1944/45 dans la terrible debacle de la fin de la guerre . page 10 ﻿Augustus JUST(456) * 25.02.1679 Zittau + 24.06.1751 Merseburg gehört in diese Kategorie . Auszug aus dem TaujSregister::1679;Februarius .Samstag.25. Johann Carl Just Stadtschreiber und Bürger in der Jüdengasse.Die Mutter Anna Dorothea v.Kohlo. Das Kindt:Augustus .Die Pathen:Tit.Herr Johann Jacob v.Hartig auf Althornitz Stadtrichter;Herr Christian Kapss.des Raths und ProtonotariyjFrau Anna Fridrichin geb.Wolfin FIGURE mmm Er besuchte natürlich das Gymnasium und studierte dann Jura.Im Trauakt lesen wir am 6.Sonntag nach Trinitatis 1704: "Der Wohl-Edle,Veste und Hochgelahrte Herr Augustus Just.beyder Rechte hochgewürdigter Licentiatus und vornehmer Practicus in Dreßden.Sohn..... (getraut) Mit der Wohledlen,Hoch Ehr-und Tugentbegabten Jungfer Elisabeth gebohrnen VOLLHARTIN.des weyland Hoch-Edlen,Vesten Hochgelahr- ten Hocherfahrenen Herrn Christian VOLLHARTs auf Preischwitz,Medicinae hochgewürdigten Doctoris,Seiner Churfürstlichen Durchlaucht zu Sachßen gewesenen hochhestalten Leibmedici.des Markgrafthu-ns Ober-Lausitz hochverdienten Landt-Physici und weitberühmten Practici in Budißin, hinterlassenen eheleiblichen Jungfer Tochter ". page 11 Le duche de Saxe etait un fidele alliö de Napoleon et participa militai- rement ä la campagne de Russie . II fut en consequence puni par le trai- te de Vienne en 1815 et dut ceder 1'Oberlausitz avec Görlitz et la pro- vince de Saxe avec Torgau ä la Prusse . (Torgau fait de nouveau partie de l'etat llbre de Saxe depuis la fin de la RDA en 1990). Auguste II regna de 1697 ä 1733;il est celebre par ses constructions et ses prouesses sexuelles . Dans son election comme roi de Pologne il evinca Stanislas Leszczynski,que son gendre Louis XV etablit duc de Lorraine ä Nancy . II en fit une ville prestigieuse . Auguste III regna de 1734 ä 1763 . C'est au service de ces puissants ducs de Saxe qu'entra Augustus JUST (456) et put ajouter ä son titre de ducal-saxon celui de royal-polonais! II etait au gymnasfde Zittau de 1686 ä 1696 et fit des etudes de droit civil et religieux . II etait Practicus ä Dresde en 1704,lors de son mariage avec Elisabeth VOLLHARDT (457),fille du celebre medecin Johann Christian (914) . II etait ensuite ä la chancellerie de Weissen- fels et en 1746 ä l'äge de 67 ans il fut nomine chancelier du duc de Saxe et roi de Pologne dans 1' administration de la fondation episco- pale de Merseburg . Dans la cathedrale il prouva l'existence de la tombe du celebre eveque Thietmar .Ses 5 enfants survivants lui firent elever l'epitaphe dans la cathedrale,que nous avons decouvert avec stu- pefaction en 1992 (voir photocopie de sa nomination et photo du monument avec son inscription latine). Augustus maria naturellement ses enfants dans la haute societe des fonctionnaires ducaux et tous f ou presque^ porterent comme 2eme prenom August ou meme Auguste . Les parrains etaient pris dans la famille ou dans cette societe .Quelquefois le duc ou la duchesse acceptait cette Charge . 41 * page 12 ﻿August JUST (456) wurde 1746,67 -jährig,zum Kanzler nach Mer* ernannt,also in die oberste Regierungs-und Verwaltungsbehörde .Da ich die Ernennungsurkunde besitze,wird sie hier im Original und in' Druck- schrift wiedergegeben,damit Ihr Euch an dem Stil erfreuen könnt! *7t Sa f;X-2i? •. Mt"?% y ■i/ll» |«V/ 'Vi?» «4 * W"^ 'tffy r-9i?/'v-f\»-'i V>««/V». t-£*Xs&jfir-, <- U ^/v-f.«*!. '^m"VT*'V' 1-b page 13 ﻿PPi • IIP » «*aÄi """""" ,ue son *8S ' voici quelques extraits : P ia gräce de Dieu Frederic Auguste roi de Pologne.duc de Saxe, Jülxch,- C^e.Berg .Engern et Westphalie.prince electeur.ä nos fideles conseil- lers,...nous avons accepte la demission de George Carl Pflugken ä cause de son age et la diminution de ses forces.. .nous avons nomme au poste vacant de chancelier du gouvernement de la fondation de Merseburg le ci-devant conseiller secret et directeur des finances ä Weissenfeis, Auguste Just.dont 1'erudition,1'adresse et plusieurs autres bonnes qualites nous ont ete loues.. .vous voudrez donc le traiter en consequen- ce . feile est notre volonte . Leipzig,le 5 octobre 1746 . " Son fils aine Carl August JUST (228) 1705-1776,etait conseiller de cabi- net saxon polonais dela fondation de Merseburg . II habite cette ville depuis son mariage avec Erdmuthe Hedwig REINHART (229) . II a engendre 12 enfants . II est mort ä 70 ans le 11.07.1776 apres une 'longue et penible maladie et une vie menee chretiennemnt ä la gloire de Dieu/ II a ete enterre sans ceremonie dans le cimetiere de la ville . Le 2eme fils Carl August junior (114)est ne le 16.06.1736 ä Merseburg. II est nomme en 1769 chef de 1' arrondissement de Schwarzenberg Dans une lettre il expose 'en long et en large comment il va traiter son predecesseur et comment il veut exercer sa fonction . II a contri— buer au dSveloppement de la ville et de son Industrie . En 1801 il est nomme dans la meme fonction ä Treffurth , En 1773 il avait epouse ä Schwarzenberg Christiana Friderica SCHERFF fille cadette du chef de la maison de commerce Johann Heinrich SCHERFF (230) . Sa fille Johanna Henriette Auguste (57) 1785-1859 epouse en 1803 Karl Traugott BONITZ (56),arriere-arriere-grand-pere d'Eva. Et ici nous quittons la famille Just ! * page 14 ﻿ *<«>«/ ^*C»«rt»«*V*" V TftZ'Clt'*f^**. «-»•*«/ H^/V'-r^t' /5 P> "Von Gottes Gnaden Friedrich August,König in Polen,Herzog zu Sachsen, Jülich,Cleve,Berg,Engern und Westphalen.Churfürst, Würdiger,Hoch und Wohlgebohrene,Vegte,Räthe,liebe getreue Nachdem Wir Unserm Geheimen Rath und Canzler zu merseburg,George Carl Pflugken,die zeithero wegen seines angehenden Alters und abnehmende Leibeskräfte inständig gesuchte Dimission in Gnaden ertheilet.hingegen das solchergestalt sich bey Unserer StiftsRegierung zu Merseburg erledigende Cancellariat,den hiehrvorigen Fürstlich Weißenfelsch. Geheimen Rath und Cammer Directori,Augusto Justen.deßen Erudition, Geschicklichkeit,und mehrere besitzende gute Qualitäten Uns besonders angerühmt worden,mit Beylegung des von Uns denen Stifss Merseburg. Canzlern,vor Unseren Canzler zu bestimmten Rangs in Gnaden confe- riret; So ist hierdurch Unser gnädigstes Begehren,ihr wollet ermeldten Canzler Just,also bey allen sich begebenden Gelegenheit,traktiren und schreiben . Daran geschieht Unser Will und Meynung,und Wir sind euch mit Gnaden wohlgewogen .Geben zu Leipzig,den 5.0ctobris 1746 B.Gr.v.Zecky An das Cammer Collegium. daß das Cancellariat bey der StifftsRegierung zu Merseburg dem vormahligen fürstl.Weißenfelsischen Geheimen Rath,Just,conferirt worden 4H page 15 page blanche ﻿ page 16 ﻿DOM und SCHLOSS von MERSEBURG liegen auf einer Hochfläche am linken Ufer der Saale . Heinrich I(deutscher König 919 - 936J baute dort eine Kirche und eine Pfalz . Otto I (936-973) tat am 10.08.955 unmittelbar vor der Lechfeldschlacht gegen die Ungarn das Gelübde:(Thietmar): "Wenn Christus ihm an diesem Tag in Gnaden Sieg und Leben gäbe,wolle er in der Burg Merseburg ein Bistum errichten und seine grosse jüngst begonnene Pfalz für die Kirche ausbauen lassen". Unter Bischof Thietmar wurde der Dom im 11.Jahrhundert errichtet. Als Eva und ich 1993 nach Merseburg kamen führte uns Archivar und Genealoge Dr.Wolfgang Cleve in den Dom und zeigte uns überrascht Staunenden das Epitaph von August JUST (456) an einer Säule im Lang- schiff (Siehe Bild)! Folgende Beschreibung findet sich in einem Führer durch Dom und Schloss: HO. <5p<*«l>$»fd)iff, mittler« Pfeiler ber Sftorbfeite. Jp. et»o 4 m; 9$r. 2,20 m; $. etwa 1,40 m. J&olj, bemalt unb »ergolbet. — Ober oustobenbem an ben ©d)iff*pfeiler fdjttingenbtn ©ocfel Ralfen bie lebenSgrofen sollptaftiidjcn Sigucjn be« SpronoS, eine« >Putto* mit Söaage unb eine« wetMid)en ©enius mit ©ttrotrone — ebenb, boneben 9Bet$raud)fa§ - bos osole SSilbni* be« SQerflorbenen (öl auf Äupfer) ttor einem mit SStumenranfen geidjmüdten Obetisfen. Unterm S5itb ©anbu^r mit §teber< mauSfTügeln. Um ©odel in gotbengemalter Kapitale: ,,Augusto Just, episcöpatus Merseburgensis cancellario quinque liberorum pietas"; borunter geidjni^teS SBappen in SÄoeaiffe. 2tn ben ©ettcn be« ©octel«: tinf« Jfato Zittavia XXIII. Febr. MDOLXXIX", rcd)fs „denato MaHüburg. XXIV Junii MBCGLI". Unten Stocaillefonfole, borin Iorbecrbefränster $otentd)äbet Justi in benedictionem". - Figuren »eif; Ornament, ©djrift, ©ewanb ©olb; $rd)iteftur: bunM-Pioteft marmoriert. 2tuf ber Studierte am ©ocfelgcfims »eif ouf« gemalt, red)« „I. H. Agner Inv. et fecit", linf« 17 5 5. Die 5 Kinder haben ihrem Vater dieses barocke Denkmal gesetzt Sie waren alle in gehobenen Stellungen,wie es sich für die Nachkommen des berühmtesten eurer Vorfahren gebührt .' Wir kennen 5 von ihnen: l.Carl August * 1705 (228) 2.Johann Coelestin * 17.10.1706 Weissenfeis Pate 1740 3.Catharina Sophia *13.11.1708 W. 00Dr.Reinhardt + 1779 4.Christian Wilhelm *17.01.1712 W.-Pate 1741 5.Dorothea Eleonore (Tochter von Susanna Poltz)* 1718 00 Hofpret Ernst Gottfried Brähme in Weissenfeis . page 17 ﻿Le CHÄTEAU et la CATHEDRALE de MERSEBURG Ils sont situes sur un plateau au-dessus de la rive gauche de la Saale. Le roi d'Allemagne Henri II (919-936) y erigea une eglise et un palais. L'empereur Othon I (936-975) fit le 10.08.955 avant la bataille decisive du Lechfeld contre les Hongrois le voeu de creer un eveche ä Merseburg, si Dieu lui donne la victoire . L'eveque Thietmar fit construire la cathedrale au Herne siecle . Lorsqu'en 1993 Eva et moi arriverent ä Merseburg l'archiviste et genea- logiste Dr.Wolfgang Cleve nous guida dans la nef de la cathedrale et nous stupefia en nous conduisant devant un epitaphe fixe sur un des piliers : Voici votre ancStre Augustus JUST (456)-voir la photo . Dans un guide de la cathedrale le monument est ainsi decrit: "Hauteur 4 M.Largeur:2,20 m. Profondeur:1,40m. Bois peint et dore. Le socle s'enroule autour du pilier;il porte les statues en grandeur nature de Chronos,d'un angelot tenant une balance et un genie feminin tendant une couronne etoilee,planant sur un globe terrestre et äfcote un encensoir . Les statues portent le portrait oval du defunt peint a l'huile sur cuivre devant un obelisque decore de sarments .Sous le tableau un sablier ä aile de chauve-souris. Sur le socle gravS en lettre d'or 1'inscription latine:"A Auguste Just chancelier episcopal de Merseburg en respectueuse affection ses 5 en- fants ".Dessous les armoiries sculptees sur rocaille,un crane couronne de laurier et le texte:"La memoire du juste en benediction ". Sur le c6te du socle nous lisons :"ne ä Zittau le 23 fevrier 1679/ mort ä Merseburg le 24 juin 1751".Derriere le nom de l'artiste: "I.H.Agner 1755 ". Les 5 enfants ont fait eriger ce monument ä la gloire de leur celebre pere . Ils avaient tous de hautes fonctions comme il sied aux descen- dants du plus illustre de vos ancetres . 5 enfants nous sont connus:1.Carl August *1705 (228) 2.Johann Coelestin *17.10.1706 ä Weissenfels;Parrain en 1740 3.Catharlna Sophia *13.$M708 W.°°Dr.Reinhardt + 1779 4.Christian Wilhelm »17.01.1712 W. Parraln en 1741 5.Dorothea Eleonore(fille de Susanna Poltz)*1718 °° Paäteur Brähtne -# page 18 ﻿Carl August JUST (228) war der älteste Sohn,1705 geboren . Er heiratete in Merseburg am 19.10.1733 Erdmuthe Hedwig REINHARDT (229),Tochter des kurfürstlich sächsischen polnischen Regierungsrat.s .Er selbst war 1741 Kommissionsrat ; 1748 Stiftsrat in Merseburger Kammer.Er hatte 12 Kinder .Er starb 70jährig am 11.07.1776 "nach langwierigem Krankenlager und einem zur Ehre Gottes geführtem christrühmlichem Leben"und wurde in der Stille auf dem Stadtgottesacker beigesetzt, Sein 2.Sohn Carl August JUST (114) wurde am 16.06.1736 geboren . Er wurde 1769 Kreishauptmann zu Schwarzenberg und Crottendorf .Zu seinem Amtsantritt liegt ein langer Brief aus dem Dresdener Archiv vor. 1801 wurde er Kreishauptmann zu Treffurth . Er heiratete 1773 in Schwarzenberg Christiana Friderica SCHERFF (115), jüngste Tochter des Johann Heinrich SCHERFF (230),Kauf-und Handelsherr in Schwarzenberg .In dieser Stadt trat seine Tochter Johanna Henriette Auguste JUST (57) 1803 in die Ehe mit Karl Traugott B0NITZ (56) und so geht die Linie in B0NITZ über . In den mit JUST versippten SEITENLINIEN finden wir ausser dem schon erwähnten Arzt VOLLHART folgeende Namen: in Zittau:R0D0CHS Nickel (3650) 1576-1647-David (7300) und Johann(14600) alle Stadtrichter. SCHNITTER Nikolaus (3654) Stadtschreiber ALERT Elias (7302) Hutmacher in Merseburg:GLASS Johann Ernst (918) 1630-1695,fürstlich sächsischer Leibmedicus .Sein Grabstein mit lateinischer Inschrift und der seiner l.Frau steht im Kreuzgang des Doms ;von seinen 3 Frauen hat er 11 Kinder gehabt .Seine Tochter, Erdmuthe Dorothea (459) 1684-1749,trägt den Namen ihrer Patin,Herzogin zu Sachsen ! REINHART Christian Gottfried (458) 1674-1748,Kurf.Sachs.Regierungsrat REINHART Johann Wilhelm (916) 1650-1703,Cammerdirektor . Sie haben ein Erbbegräbnis in Webau. TRÜBER Gottfried (1834)*Probstheida 25.11.1606 + Leipzig 07.11.1669 war Protonotar am kurf.Sachs.Oberhofgericht in Leipzig und Erbherr auf Sellerhausen. Seine Frau war Dorothea SCHICKß/VÖ (1835) »Grossenhain 06.05- 1623+ 04.05.1669 . 48 page 19 ﻿Parmi les f a m 111 es a ffiliees nous troüvons : Johann Christian V0LU1ART (914) . Mentionne dans l'acbe de mariage de sa fille Elisabeth avec Augustus JUST.il est docteur en medecine, medecin personnel du duc nedecin meritant du margraviat Ober-Lausitz et celebre dans toute la region de Budissin(nom sorbe de Bautzen). II est decede avant 1704 . Dans cette galerie de medecins nous inentionnons aussl : Johann Ernst GLASS (918) 1684-1749,egalement medecin ducal . Dans le cloitre de la cathedrale de Merseburg se trouve son monument funeraire et celui de sa lere femme . ftfelheureusement mal dechiffrable le texte latin nous apprend que ses 3 femmes lui ont donne 11 enfants . Sa fille Erdmuthe Dorothea (459) 1684-1749,issue de Johanna Rachel ZIMMERMANN (919) porte le prenom de sa marraine la duchesse de Saxe et fut marie£ avec Christian Gottfried REINHARDT (458) 1674-1748 ,qui etait con- seiller^flu gouvernement saxon polonuis de Merseburg . II fut enterre dans la Neumarktskirche . Johann Wilhelm REINHARD (916) 1650-1703,etait directeur du cabinet personnel du duc . II a ete enterre dans la tombe familial ä Webau„ Donc les antecedants ont liabite ce lieu . Sa femme s'appelait Sibylle Dorothea TRÜBER (917) 1657-1713 . GottfriedTRÜBER (Trübe-Trübius) (1834),ne ä Probstheida le 25..11.1606( mort ä Leipzig le 07.11.1659 etait "Protonotar am Oberhofgericht und Erbherr auf Seilerhausen" . Sa femme:Sibylla Dorothea SCHICKRAD, nee ä Grossenhain le 06.05.1623,morte ä Leipzig le 04.05.1669. Nicolaus R0D0X (3650) 1576-1647 - David (7300) et Johann (14600) et.-iient l.ous juges de la ville de Zittau . Nikolaus SCHNITTER(3654) .-secretaire de la ville de Zittau Elias ALERT (7302):chapelier ä Zittau . page 20 VON KOHLO Xa Jahre 1671 heiratete in Zittau Johann Carl JUST (912) Anna Dorothea von KOHLO (913) 1647-1685 . Diese Familie ist von Erich Pröwig in der "Mitteldeutschen Familien- kunde " beschrieben worden . Ein Sonderdruck ist vorhanden . Der älteste N.{-Harne unbekannt) .Ritter von KOHLO (233728) besitzt die LehngUter Kohlaw,Schenken,Dobern etc in der Lausitz . Diese Orte liegen östlich von Torgau im Tal der Neisse.dem jetzigen Grenzfluss su Polen . 3 Söhne haben in der Niederlausitz gelebt . Ihre Güter wurden in den Hussitenkriegen gänzlich verwüstet zwischen 1419 und 1434 . Einer von den 3 en .Melchior,war kaiserlicher Rat und "ein Held gegen die Hus- siten •'. Kurze Erklärung zu den Hussiten: Jan Hus ,1369-1415,ist ein tschechischer Reformator,der gegen die Herr- schaft der römischen Kirche protestierte . Er forderte,wie vor ihm Wyclif in England, den Kelch für die Laien (der in der Messe nur dem Priester zusteht),die freie Predigt des Evangeliums,die Säkularisierung des kirchlichen Besitzes und die apostolische Armut und Kirchenzucht im Klerus .Das Konzil in Konstanz verurteilte ihn als Ketzer zum Tod und er wurde 1415 auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt .Der deutsche König und spätere Kaiser Sigmund,1410-1437,hatte Hus sicheres Qeleit zugesagt . Er Hess ihn fallen,weil er den Erfolg des Konzils wünschte. Als er ,nach Wenzels Tod,1419 die Herrschaft Böhmens antrat,empörten sich die Tschechen gegen den „ Hus-mörder * ! Die radikalen Taboriten unter den militärischen Fuhrarn Zizka bis 1424 und Prokop bis 1434 blieben unbesiegbar . Die Hussiten plünderten die Länder des Kaisers(im Erzgebirge Zwönitz 1429 !),hier die Lausitz und drangen bis zur Ostsee. Kriege und Verwüstungen waren Jahrzehnte lang die Folgen dieses religiö- sen Kampfes,der natürlich stark Motiven durchsetzt war . Jan Hua Tage ! Albertus v.K0HL0(116864)hatte 4 Barbara war Äbtissin in Kloster \ von nationalistischen tschechischen ist ein Nationalheld bis in unsere KindsrsAlbertus,Pfarrer in Meissen- >n Guben und hat für das Geschlecht "etliche Gestifte verordnet".-Johann (58432)soll eine Pilgramin aus Preussen zur Frau gehabt haben ._ Eustachius . Andreas (29216)war ein Gelehrter . page 21 ﻿von KOHLO Moos entrona dann cette faroilie noble par le mariage de Johann Carl JUST (912) avec Anna Dorothea von KOHLO en 1671 . Cette famille a ete etudiee f>ar l'archivlstc de Zittau Erich Pröwig eb son hiatoire publiee dana le* annaj.es dela sociote genfialogique d'Allemagne Centrale , dont je tire los extralta suivants i te plus analen est un Chevalier (au prenom inconnu ) von KOHLO(233728), qui est detenteur da fiefs ä Kohlaw,Schenker Lusace . Ces endroits se trouvent a l'est d« Weisse,qui est maintenant le fleuve frontlei rgau dans la v p la Pologne . 3 de ses fils ont vecu dans la Basse-Lusace . Leurs bieJ devastes dana les guerrea hussites antra 1419 et 143« Melchior, etait conseiller imperial et un "her© contre 11 n*a pas pu empSchcr leurs ravages I >nt tous ilte* Je vous de cplication histortque Jan Hub ,1369-1415,est un reformateur tcheque , qui s'eat tppose ä la puissance de l'eglise catholique romaina . II a demande,commo avant lui an Angleterre John Wyclif, le calice pour les lalques(qui dans la messe «st reaervee aux pr§tres),la libre predicatlon da l'evangile,la secula- rlaation des blens d'egliae et la pauvrete an meine tenps que la vie aainte du clerge .Le conciie de Constance.qul etait reuni pour reformer l'eglise,l'a condamne ä mort pour hereaie et 11 fut brQle publlquement *n 1415 . Le roi d'Allemagne et plus tard empereur Sigismond( 1410- 1437),qui lol avalt dornte un sauf-conduit.a renie sa parole.parce qu'il voulait la reussita du conciie . Loraqu'en 1419,apres la mort de Lil prit la couronne de la Boheme,les tcheques ae revolterent | "i'fi"rassln da Huaw . Les taborites (branche arnaa des hussites) aous la direction des ehefn^litain:0 U?Mn Juaqu'en 1424 et Prokop jusqu'en 1434 nm purenfc ttre valncua . IIa ravagerent les terres d'empl- re dana 1 «Erzgebirge (voir Zwönita en 1428) ft icl la Lusace et Jusqu'ä la oer baitique . 15 ans de guerre et da pUlages furant la consequence de cette lutte religieuse,qui avait une forte cowposante national ist-' tcheque . Jan Hus est un hero national jusqu'a nos jours l page 22 1551-1607 ,10 Jahre !»8fvxon I inaei Pttvlrbt 1522 die Bürgerschaft xn Zittau . *r lllliS 1 US ist er Stadtrlchter und lteibersdorf,EIbau,Hörnitz und Ephau . i^ .*< ^« .»9 BUrge^later . «t seiner Ehefrau Cat^ina von Oppeln ,eUg | .„ Hor, Ehe -Sie starben mit 12 12 Kinder und lebte mit ihr 68 Jahre in der Ehe ^ •m rhorraum der Johanniskirche Tagen Abstand Im Jahre 1598 und wurden im Chorraum in Zittau begraben . Von den Kindern wissen wir.dass Friedericus ,- in Prcussen war und Erasmus,1567-1595,Kriegsmann in Ungarn und Preussen. in. ._ Tanfp erstochen und in Türchau Augustus wurde 1579 auf einer adligen laute e«w begraben . Der Täter erlegte 100 Reichstaler Wehrgeld als Strafe. Der Vater legte es in den Gotteskasten,um von den Zinsen jedes Jahr an Arme Tuch zu verteilen . Georgius .geboren 1554,verführte Margarete Otto aus Eckartsberg;er hatte ihr die Ehe versprochen und Hess sie nachher sitzen . Sie tötete das uneheliche /Pfahl wurde durch den teib geschlagen .Die Mutter als Mitwisserin wurde des Landes verwiesen . tievrAgnete Heuner,Tochter des Ratsfreundes . An der Friedhofsmauer sieht man noch die Sandsteinplastik eines Mädchens als bedenken an diese Geschichte . Sie soll wohl auch das ungleiche Gerichtsurteil anprangern: Mutter hingerichtet;Vater straflos . Nikolaus(7304) »geboren 1541 «heiratete Barbara WINTZIGER,Tochter von Andres.Scbnferber in der Webergasse . Und nun kommen wir zu dem Vorfahrender das tragischste Schicksal hatte: Peter von KOHLO (3652) 1580-1612 ! Carpzow erzählt in 5.Teil.Kapitel 3 Seite 302 : " Anno 1612 , den 26.August, Sonntags Abends zwischen 9-10 ging dieses Unglück vor,Peter Kohl,Bürger in der Webergasse und Caspar Wolkenstein, Bsder vor-dem Weberthor,gerieten beim Spiele und Truncke in M.Daniel ßurchardte nun in der Kohlgassen in Zank und endlich zum Schlagen. Wolkenstein hatte Jenen auf den Kopf geschlagen,dass er seh euch in Finger gebissen,und entwich alsdann Schuhknechte sassen,welchen er zuruffte- »t^h ««.-n*. lice* lcn wollte gerne Ruhe haben,wo ich sie finden könnte.Ihr Söhne,steht mir bei » n« - A-JJk 1 uei • - Da es indessen stille,zeucht Adam Förster,der Tuchscherer> »fi^i, „ ^••scnerer,etliche Banckbeine aus »nun*.. tert Kohlen auf.und saget:»er solle es nicht leiden!» flUlt Peter Kohle Wolkenstein mit Worten an und r blutete, nem andern iseh,Wo Im Grimme sticht ihn mit seine« ﻿ page 23 Barbara i KOHLO (116864)avait 4 enfants :Albertus,pasteur 1 Weissen; * 4riWbea«||^i 0tmw«n,t de Öuben «t Jfc bien soutenu \3jjlfamille. (58432) aurait eu comme femme une Pilgramin de Prusse.-Eustachius M 6Ü$Fun savant . ^Bptns la Seme generation nous trouvons Augustinus von KOHLO (14608) $302-1598 ; II devient bourgeois de Zittau en 1522 . II est proprietaire hereditaire de biens situes ä Türchau,Reibersdorf.Eibau .Hörnitz •t Ephau . En 1548 il est juge de la ville et en 1569 bourgmestre. Ascension rapide pour un nouveau venu . Sa femme etait Catharina von Oppeln . Ensemble ils ont eu 12 enfants,ont vecu 68 ans de mariage.sont morts ä 12 jours d'intervalle en 1598 et ont ete inhumes dans le choeur de l'eglise St.Jean ä Zittau ! De leurs enfants on connait quelques destins: Friedericus,1551-1607, etait pendant 10 ans en Prusse. Erasmus etait militaire au service de la Prusse et de la Hongrie. Augustus fut poignarde lors d'un bapteme dans un4 famille noble. L'auteur du crime en fut quitte pour 100 ecus imperiaux . Le pere deposa l'argent dans la caisse d'aumöne.pour qu'avec les interets il puisse chaque annee distribuer de la toile aux pauvres . Georgius.ne en 1554,promit le mariage ä Margarete Otto d'Eckartsberg et lui fit un enfant . II abandonna la pauvre fille ,qui tua 1' enfant dans son desespoir . Condmanee ä mort.elle fut enterree vivante le ler aoüt 1575;un epieu la transperga . Sa mere au courant du crime fut exilee . Le pere ne fut pas poursuivi et epousa plus tard la fille d'un conseiller de sesfemis,Agnete Heuner . Un bas-relief sur le mur du cimetiere represente le buste de la fille et rappeile cette triste histoire et l'iniquite de ce traitement injuste:la fille-mere mise a mort ;le pere impuni ! Nikolaus (7304) ne en 1541,fut enterre dans l'eglise St.Jean le ler mai 1595 ,ce qui est un signe de distinction . Et maintenant nous rencontrons 1'ancetre.qui a eu le destin le plus tragique : Peter von KOHLO (3652) 1580 - 1612 . Carpzow raconte: " En l'an 1612 le 26 aoÜt.dimanch*soir entre 9 et 10 heures,se produisit ce malheur:ßeter Kohl,bourgeois dans la rue des tisserands et Caspar tfolkenstein,barbier-chirurgien devant la porte des tisserands.en vinrent aux mains pendant les jeux et les beuveries da«3 la maison de Daniel Burchard dans la rue Kohl . Wolkenstein avait frappe Kohl ä la tete, provoquant une plaie saignante,et lui avait mordu le doigt . II se {C}{C {C {C} ﻿ page 24 H und'starb bald bei ankommender Wache <^ Jefgngnl8 führet*| 'Wlnet »Itterlich . Da ihn der Wachtmeister haA-jM f Und da dieser es bejanet, ■er in der Badergnsse.ob Wolkenstein todt sey r "^ „,,„„ eterben .diewexl ich giebet Kohl zur Antwort :-!**will' **«* »1,der StG „ M .fei''lL.*'. ■.' wer Menschenblut die Ursache an seinem Tode,und lk$fi*^\*W**' vergissst.des Blut soll auch durch Menschen vergo m: ■ w«-„ ,.„ri onräch ihm das Leben ab. Dm Dienstags hielt man Über ihn Gerachte und spracn Mittwochs den 29.Augustii zwischen 9 und 10 Uhr geschähe auf Öffentlichem Marckte,woselbst 250 Mann junger Bürger aus Tm Ausführen begleiteten ihn Zechen ein Creiss geschlossen wurde - Im Austunren u s .... _. . ,,i^1.. nie. er mit dem Schwert seine Freunde und sungen mit ihm Sterbeiieaer . «j.» enthauptet,legten ihn die Todtengräber samt dem Tuch,auf welchem er den Tod erlitten,in Sarck,trugen selbigen in sein Hauss und E.E.Rath verstattete hernach ihm einen Pules auszulauten,auch eben den Tag um 12 Uhr nebet Jenen (den erstochenen Bader) bei der Creutzkirchen zu begraben ." DiestrBeschluss des Stadtrats und das Kirchenregister bestätigen,dass das Ereignis als ein unglückseliger Streitfall angesehen wurde :der Totschläger und sein Opfer werden gleichgestellt und behandelt. Im Begräbnisbuch ist eingetragen: "Den 29.Augusti ist behalten («begraben) wurden Petter J|ohl in der Webergasse,dem ist auff dem Ringe der Kopf abgeschlagen wurden,weil er hatte Caspar Mulckendtein erstochen,Und sein beyde Mitteinander zu Grabe getragen wurden und ist ihnen 2 Pulst gelatt wurden,der Ifirche won Lautten 40 Groschen,Herr magister Pascha hatt beyden die Leich- predigt tan ." 7 Kinder aus der Ehe von Peter K0HL0 mit Margarete FR1DRICH (Fritsche) sind Jung gestorben . Der Sohn Johannes(1826)war noch keine 3 Jahre alt,als der Vater starb . Bei der Heirat der Witwe Margaret« mit Carle von [p^ttej^oir^_Kojjl^^erenyea^ genannt . Eisersdurff wird Johannes von K0HL0 (1826) 1609-1664 und verheiratete seine Tochter i Karl JUST (912). Mit ihr verlassen wir die Ahnenli'' 647-1685 mitJohann reisen nochL_4l DorAThms 1647 von Kohlo und Boniii3—1_ {C}{C {C {C} page 25 ﻿*6f«gia ä une autre table.celle des cordonniers.en criantf'J-aimeraiB bien avoir la paix.si je pouvais la trouver Enfants.assisfez-moi* Dans le silence ,qui s'etablit.Adam Förster,le tailleur.arrache des Pieds de banc.excite Kohl et lui dit:»Ne souffre pas cela!»Dans sa colere Peter Kohl engueule Wolkenstein et lui porte un coup avec son coueau ä pain sur le cote gauche en direction du coeur . Wolkenstein, atteint d'un coup mortel,. court vers sa maison.mais tombe sur la premiere marche de l'escalier et mourut sur place . Apres le coup de couteau Kohl Jette le couteau dans la rue,s'effondre et pleure amerement. Lorsque le policier le conduit ä la prison.il demande dans la rue des barbier«,si Wolkenstein est mort . Et quand celui-ci le confirme, Kohl repond : "Je veux aussi mourir, puisque je suis la cause de sa mort et 1' ecriture dit : Le sang de celui qui repand le sang humain.doit etre repandu par les hommes •" Le mardi suivant le tribunal se reunit et le condamna ä mort .Mercredi le 29 aout 1' execution eut lieu sur la place du marche : 250 jeunes citoyens de toutes les corporations formerent un cercle . Les amis de Kohl l'accompagnent,quand on le conduit sui)la place et chantent avec lui des cantiques d'enterrement . Apres l'avoir fait s'agenouille." sur un drap noir/ le bourreau lui trancha la tete avec l'e'pee . Les fossoyeurs envelopperent le corps dans la toile, le poserent dans un cercueil et le transporterent dans sa maison . Le conseil de ville autorisa une sonnerie de cloche et 1' enterremnet le meme jour ä midi dans le cime- tiere pres de l'eglise de la croix en meme temps que la victime poignardee ." Dans le registre de deces de la paroisse on Signale que les 2 ont ete enterres en meme temps et que le service religieux pour les 2 a ete preside par magister Pascha . Ce recit nous permet de jeter un regard sur les moeurs de la societe de ce temps(debut du 17eme siecle)ä Zittau . Nous constatons la severite et la celerite du jugement et de 1'execution . Nous relevons que le gouvemement de la ville et le pasteur ont estime.qu'il s'agit d'un accident malencontreux . On peut encore noter que 7 enfants du couple sont morts en bas age et que le dernier Johannes« 1826)n'avait que 3 ans ,quand son pere est mort . Quand la veuve Margarethe FRIDRICH(3653)se marie avec Carle von lisersdurff.elle est qualifiee de »veuve de l'honorable Petter von Kohle; C'est ainsi que nous des ancetres ! vou lomt le garder en memo ire dans la lignee page 26 LISTE GENEALOGIQUE SUPPLEMENTAIRE 456 JUST Augustus*1679 Z.+1751 Mers. y.ächs. poln.Kanzler Merseburg 001704 Zittau 457 VOLLHART Cathar.Elis. 1-1716 Weissenfeis 458 REINHARD Christ.Gottfried*1674 M.+1748 s.p.Regierungsrat 00 vor 1703 M. 459 GLAS Erdmuthe Dorothea*1684 M.+ 1749 912 JUST Joh.Carl *1634 Z.+1647 Z. Stadtrichter in Zittau 915 1 1671 Z. 913 von KOHLO Anna Dorothea * 1647 Z. +1685 Z. 914 VOLLHART Johann Christian + vor 1704 Leib-u.Landmedicus Bautzen 916 REINHART Joh.Wilhelm *1650 + 1703 M.Cammerdirektor 32 1673 Leipzig 917 TRÜBER Sibylle Dorothea + 1713 M. 918 GLAS Joh.Ernst *1630 + 1695 M. 0o2 1684 M. fürstl.Sachs.Leibmedicus 919 ZIMMERMANN Johanna Rachel 1824 JUST Christian *1592 Meissen +1644 Z. Bürgermeister 1625 Z. 1825 RODOX Anna * 1605 Zittau page 27 Son fils Johann von KHOL (1826) 1609-1664 epousa en Jgme noce Dorothea SCHNITTER (1827) et maria sa fille Anna Dorothea avec Johann Karl JUST (912) .Avec lui nous quittons la lignee von KOHLO et voyageons pendant 4 gen§rations avec les Just pour aboutir aux BONITZ . Lttau tzen >me dic«s l page 28 1826 von KHOL Johann * 1609 Z.+1664 Z. Bürger Z. 0o2 1634 Z. 1827 SCHNITTER Dorothea*1609 + 1667 1834 TRÜBER Gottfried *1606 Probstheida Protonotar am Öberhofgericht + 1659 Leipzig 1835 SCHICKRAD Dorothea * 1623 Grossenhain + 1669 Leipzig 1838 ZIMMERMANN Georg Hoffmeister des fürstl.Fuhrwerks Lübenau 3648 JUST Martin * 1552 + 1612 Z. Oberstadtrichter in Zittau 3650 RODOCHS Nickel *1576 + 1617 Z. 00 1600 Zittau Stadtrichter 3651 ALERT Sara + 1617 Z. 3652 von KOHL Peter * 1580 + 1612 (Kopf abgeschlagen) 00 1602 Z. 3653 FRIDRICH Margarete 3654 SCHNITTER Nicolaus 00 1608 Z. 3655 KROLOFFT Anna 1638 Stadtschreiber u.Bürger Jüdengasse + 1632 7296 JUST (JOBST) Peter 7300 RODOCHS David 7302 ALERT Elias + 1583 Z. 1583 Stadtrichter 1586 Bürgermeister Hutmacher (Frau:Ursula) 7304 von KOHLO Nikolaus *1541 + 1595 7308 SCHNITTER Matheas 7310 KROLOFFT Michael 14600 RODOCHS Johann +1563 1560 Assessor 1562 Stadtrichter 14608 von KOHLO Augustinus »1502 +1598 1569 Bürgermeister Z. erwirbt 1522 die Bürgerschaft in Zittau 00 1530 Z.(68 Ehejahre) 14609 (von) OPPELN Catharina *1511 + 1598 29184 JUST / JOBST Martin (nimmt den Familiennamen JUST an.) 29216 von KOHLO Andreas Gelehrter 58368 BÖHME Jodocus.gemeinhin Jost Senator Z. 1492 Ratsherr 58432 von KOHLO Johann zum Guben 116736 BÖHME Michael 1408 (aus Böhmen vertrieben) 116864 von KOHLO Albertus 233728 Ritter von KOHLO ___ (Die Güter seiner 3 Söhne in der Niederlausitz sind in den Hussitenkriege 1419-1434 vollständig vernichtet worden). page 30 page blanche page 31 ﻿ZITTAU avant la destruction de 1757 C'est ainsi que l'ont connue les ancetres .Dans l'eglise Saint Jean ä 2 tours au centre quelques-uns d'entre eux ont ete enterres ! La carte postale en bas montre des aspects actuels et rappelle l'historique de la ville . S2iJ Ml Mi.*. ■ Texte sur une carte postale Im- 1 BWU **£& ■A^jÜ uZj3ÜBtj! ZITTAU Zentrum der Oberlausitz, liegt im Dreiländereck • Deutschland - Polen - CS FR. Die sorbisch Zitawa genannte Stadt entstand um 1230 als Marktort an der PulJstraße nach Böhmen zu dem sie auch' ' politisch gehörte. 1238 erstrn. urkdl. erwähnt, kam die Stadt • [schnell zu Bedeutung und wurde 1255 zur Handelsstadt erhoben und trat 1346 dein Lausitzer Sechsstädtebund bei. 1412 lost sich ; Zittau von Böhmen; ab 1420 Ruckschläge durch die Hussiten- kriege. 1513 doppelter Mauerring. Durch den Pniger Frieden ab 1635 kursächsisch. Schwere Schaden 1757. durch Österreich im f:7jahrg, Krieg. Im 18. u. 19. Jh. neuer Wirtschaft!. Aufschwung, besonders durch Textilindustrie. 1952-90 Teil des DDR-Bez. Dresden, heute Kreisstadt im Bundesland Freistaat Sachsen. page 32 page blanche page 33 ﻿DOM und SCHLOSS su Merseburg Baals ßaji l rarere dea Doms j rechts an dar Säule das Epitaph dea Kanzlers Augustua Just. La cathedrale et le chäteau sltues au-desaua da la Saale. L' Interieur de la cathedrale montränt eur la piller nord devant 1 * orgue 1*Epitaphe de Augustua Juat . page 34 page blanche page 35 ()numerotee 33 a cause des pages blanches photocopies coueur que d'un cote ﻿ jf? Inscription latine AUGUSTO JUST EPISCOPATUS MARTISBURGENSIS CANCELLARIO QUINQUE LIBERORUM PIETAS MEMORIA JUSTI IN BENEDICTIONE Epitaph des Kanzlers August Just (gest. 1751) Holz. Bemalt, vergoldet. 1755. Siehe Abb. Ein Werk des Merseburger Bildhauers Johann Heinrich Agner. Auf dem *><*el hguren des Chronos, eines Puttos mit Waage und eines weiblichen ZT ""'Sternldes Verstorbenen (Dl auf Kupfer). Unter dem Bild Sanduhr mit Fledermausflügeln. ?ITAPHE du chancelier August JUST(456) 1679-1751 3 la nef de la cathedrale de Merseburg sur Pilfer nord pres de l'orgue . Hauteur:4 | Largeur:2,20 ProfondÄör :1,40 m.a ■?3